Return of the Orichalcos
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: 6 months after the Dark Signers wars, Sakura Phoenix thinks that she can finally relax along with the upcoming WRGP. That is, until a new threat called The Seal of the Orichalcos appears. Will she defeat this threat, or has she met her match? Sequel to Flight of the Crimson Dragon
1. A New Threat

Chapter 1: A New Threat

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I am back with Return of the Orichalcos! I know you've been waiting forever to see this story come to life, and it's finally here! Anyhow, it's disclaimer time!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Alex. Credit goes to A5L. I also do not own Lily, Caitlyn, Rose, and Sara. Credit goes to D.J. Scales**_

_**By the way, this will begin in third person. Enjoy!**_

_A person was standing in the middle of the Temple of Atlantis, and saw a meteorite made out of a strange material crash into the earth._

"Finally our time has arrived. The time for the Orichalcos to rise once again! But before we can restore the Orichalcos to its former glory, we'll need three special cards to power the Great Leviathan." A figure in white said

"But master, the Egyptian God Cards were destroyed years ago." A girl who appeared about 15 said

"Don't you think I know that Asami?-! We won't be using the Egyptian God cards, but rather, the Sacred Beasts. They no longer reside on Academy Island like they used to; but rather, they're in the hands of Duel Academy's top graduates from years ago." Said the mysterious figure

"So master, who are these 'top graduates'?" asked a male with an British accent

"Be patient Maxwell. I was getting to that." Said the mysterious figure

_She then threw three photographs at the group of six._

"Jaden Yuki?" asked Asami

"Aster Phoenix?" asked Maxwell

"And who's this chump?" asked another female

"That is the son of Duel Academy's third best graduate Akane. Now go, and get the Sacred Beasts, and don't even think of coming back until you've gotten them!" exclaimed the figure

"Yes!" all six of them exclaimed in unison

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_It had been six months since our battle with the Dark Signers, and in that time, New Domino City well, let's just say had a bit of a face-lift. The divide between Satellite and City was almost completely gone, and so was the tension between the two people of those districts. For the first time in a long time, the future was beginning to look bright. However, things weren't going to stay the same forever. My name is Sakura Phoenix. I'm a Signer, more specifically, the Twilight Signer with the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's heart on my right arm. I used to be the Right Wing Signer, but that mark got transferred over to my lovable boyfriend Matt when I fused my old mark with the Dark Mark of my twin sister, Dawn Phoenix, who was the Dark Signer with the Mark of the Monkey. Right now, I was in the place where my friends, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan were working on a new Duel Runner engine, but like the last few times, I had a bad feeling about it, 'coz Jack was in the driver's seat._

"She's purring like a kitten. A few more tweaks and we should be able to test this new engine to full throttle." Said Yusei

"Forget a few more tweaks Yusei, I'd say test it now!" exclaimed Crow

"Why not? With Jack Atlas in the driver's seat, what could possibly go wrong?" asked Jack

"Oh, I don't know; everything!" I exclaimed as the screen beeped a warning sign

"Jack, lay off the accelerator!" exclaimed Yusei

"Accelerate more? Okay!" exclaimed Jack

"No! Decelerate!" exclaimed Crow

"Guys… it's gonna blow!" I exclaimed

_I activated Lightsworn Barrier just in time too. Big explosion happened. Now you know why I have a bad feeling every time Jack's in charge._

"Hey, is everybody okay?" Yusei asked as he took off his safety goggles

"Yeah, we're alright." Said Crow

"The Duel Runner on the other hand." Jack said as he emerged from the rubble that used to be the test model

"We pushed it too hard." I said

"What do you mean we? That was all Jack." Said Crow

"I beg your pardon? You're the one who told me to go full throttle!" exclaimed Jack

"Please, since when does Jack Atlas, the so-called Master of Faster, the Sultan of Speed, do what someone else tells him to do. Clearly I was just testing your judgment, a test you failed, I might add." Said Crow

"Why you…" started Jack

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Crow

"That's enough!" exclaimed an elderly female voice

_We all turned to face Zora, who was in the doorway might I add._

"Uh-oh, our landlord." Said Crow

"Aw, she doesn't scare me." Said Jack

"Oh, is that so Mr. Tough Guy? Well does living on the streets with the rats scare ya? 'Coz I'm this close to tossing you bums out!" exclaimed Zora

"Wait, no, you don't understand. That explosion, it was just…" started Jack

"Just nothing! I'm sick and tired of all your excuses, so don't even bother with them!" exclaimed Zora

"Sorry Zora." I said

"We've been working on the new engine again." Said Yusei

"Yusei, Sakura dear, say no more. You go ahead and make all the noise you want. After all, you two did save the world from those Dark Signers." Said Zora

_She then walked over to me and Yusei._

"I know you said it was all four of you, but you really ought to quit being so modest." said Zora

"Sure, whatever you say." Yusei and I said in unison

_We then heard a Sector Security siren outside. We quickly followed Zora to see what the heck was going on._

"Relax, that's not what why we're here. No, I'm afraid there are even bigger issues at hand." Said Trudge

"Oh my. It sounds serious." Said Zora

"Lady and gentlemen, if you don't mind, let's talk inside." Said Mina

_So we all moved inside the garage._

"Don't tell me you guys are still working on that new duel engine prototype." Said Trudge

"We sure are. And if we can ever get the thing to work right, it'll really take our game to the next level." Said Yusei

"And that's what it's gonna take to win the grand prix, the toughest, roughest duel contest ever to hit New Domino City. It'll be here before we know it." Said Crow

"Right, and since it's three duelists to a team, creating one new engine design that we can all use is the best way to soup up all of our runners at once, and guarantee that victory and dueling mortality will be ours." Said Jack

"What more do you guys have to prove? You already saved the world. If you ask me, it's alright for you to rest on your laurels a bit." Said Trudge

"Ya kidding or something Trudge-boy? True duelists never rest. He or she is always training to get better and better. Right Yuse?" I asked

"That's right Sakura. But winning the grand prix isn't what I'm training for. True, we may have saved the world, but it was a close. Too close for comfort. We nearly lost everything that we cared for. Crow, I know you and Jack came out of it more of your duel skills than ever." Said Yusei

_Both Crow and Jack nodded._

"But I've never been so uncertain in my life, and Yusei feels the exact same way." I said

"Speaking on uncertainty…" started Mina

"Sector Security has its fair share these days." Said Trudge

"Let me guess, that's why you're here." Said Jack

"Have you heard the rumors about the Ghost?" asked Trudge

"The Ghost?" asked Yusei

"No, but I have heard some rumors about some wise cracks who ambush people both in the street duels and on the track, and if you lose, you'll never wake up again. You'll be asleep forever." I said

"Wait, I think I have heard the rumors about that Ghost. He's that guy who's supposed to appear at night, challenge you to a duel, and then force you into a crash, right?" asked Crow

"Yeah, and I was gonna ask you guys about the other rumor Sakura just said. As you know, when New Domino City and Satellite were linked up, Turbo Duels were legalized. It didn't take long until all types of special courses were being built. But it wasn't until the Grand Prix was announced, and they came out with that new Speed World 2 card that things really went into overdrive. Duelists from all over were dueling on side streets and highways, day and night." Said Trudge

"Of course they were! There's no better way to sharpen your skills for the grand prix than a free-wheeling turbo duel!" exclaimed Crow

"I agree, because there are supposed to be safety measures in place to make sure no one gets injured." Said Mina

"Wait, are you saying that Ghost and this other guy is not a rumor, that they're real and they've found a way to bypass the safety measures?" asked Jack

"That's correct Mr. Atlas. You're quite astute." Said Mina

"Don't tell him that chief! It'll go to his head!" exclaimed Trudge

"So what's this gotta do with us? I mean, it's clear what has to be done. Someone's gotta go out, late at night, to turbo or street duel, take on those bozos, and beat them!" exclaimed Crow

"Exactly right. So how 'bout it?" asked Trudge

"Uh, so how about what?" Yusei and I asked in unison

"Oh no! I know where you're going with this Trudge, and you can just forget it! Don't get me wrong, I hate that people are getting hurt, but we're got the grand prix to prepare for, and we don't have any time to spare! You guys are security, you take care of it! Thanks for dropping in. Great seeing ya! Bye." said Crow

_He slammed the doors closed, and locked them for good measure._

"Now, let's get back to work, shall we?" asked Crow

"Uh…" said Yusei

"Alright." Sighed Jack

"Sorry, I gotta run. I promised Dawn we'd stop by the mall this afternoon." I said

"But you hate shopping." Said Jack

"When it's for clothes not related to riding suits. Catch ya later." I said

_Meanwhile, Igneous' P.O.V._

_I had just defeated another opponent. I was really on a roll today._

"Igneous!" exclaimed a female voice

_I turned around to see Naomi. Ever since she came to New Domino City, she really grew out of her shell, uh, no pun intended seeing that she runs a now- Ice Barrier deck. It's still a water deck._

"Naomi! Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Just saw you win your duel. You know, if you were a turbo duelist, I think Matt and Sakura would have a run for their money." Said Naomi

"Maybe I will get a license." I said

"Um, I don't mean to break up this cozy chat, but I'm looking for someone to duel over here." Said a female voice

_We both turned to face four girls. One of them had brown hair with blue highlights with brownish-blue eyes. She was also wearing a blue t-shirt, a dark blue trench coat, sneakers, and jean shorts. Another one of them had brown hair in braided pigtails, tied up with red ribbons. She had reddish-brown eyes, and was wearing a red sundress, a dark red trench coat, and red high-heels. A third girl had green hair and eyes. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing an aviator's jacket, a pilot's hat around her neck, a green t-shirt, jeans, and aviator boots. The fourth girl had purple hair and eyes, and her hair was up in Chinese buns. She was also wearing a purple t-shirt, a dark purple trench coat, shorts, and sneakers._

"So, who are you?" I asked

"My name's Rose, this is my twin sister, Sara, and these are our friends, Caitlyn, and Lily." The girl wearing blue said

"Okay, Rose, so quote a good friend of mine, ready to get your game on?" I asked

"You bet." Rose said while lifting her duel disk

"Let's duel!" Rose and I exclaimed in unison

_Rose LP 4000/ Igneous LP 4000_

"Ladies first." I said

"You're too kind. I summon Jurrac Stauriko in defense mode! (ATK: 500/ DEF: 400/ LV: 2) I'll end my turn with a couple of face-downs." Said Rose

_Rose LP 4000/ Igneous LP 4000_

"Then I'll start! I summon Laval Magma Cannoneer! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200/ LV: 4) Now I activate his special ability! I can discard up to twice per turn one Fire Monster in my hand to the graveyard. Lucky for you, I only have one, so I discard Laval Warrior. Let her have it!" I exclaimed

_Rose LP 3500/ Igneous LP 4000_

"Now, time to go in for the attack! Take out that Stauriko!" I exclaimed

"Thanks for that, since you destroyed my Stauriko, not only do I get two Jurrac Tokens ((ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ LV: 1) x2), but I can also special summon from my hand, Jurrac Herra! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1500/ LV: 6)" exclaimed Rose

"Well, then it's time for me to make sure your dinosaurs go extinct! I'll play three face-downs before I officially end my turn." I said

_Rose LP 3500/ Igneous LP 4000_

"Then I can draw once more! I think I'll sacrifice my Jurrac Tokens to summon out my Jurrac Tyrannus! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1400/ LV: 7) Tyrannus, do your thing!" exclaimed Rose

"Wait a minute! I activate Backfire! Once my Cannoneer bites the dust, you're gonna get slammed with 500 points of damage!" I exclaimed

_Rose LP 3000/ Igneous LP 3300_

"And here comes another! Dustflame Blast! I can remove from play all 'Laval' monsters in order to destroy your Tyrannus and Herra!" I exclaimed

"I'll just end my turn." Said Rose

_Rose LP 3000/ Igneous LP 3300_

"Now I can draw, and this one's going into immediate action! I play the spell Molten Transmission Field! Now I can send two Lavals in my deck to the graveyard." I said

"Why would you do that?" asked Rose

"So I could do this. Call of the Haunted! Now it's time for you to meet my ace! LAVAL JUDGMENT LORD! (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1800/ LV: 7) And now with my normal summon, I summon to the field, Solar Flare Dragon! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 4) And finally, I remove from play my Laval Coatl, in order to special summon Inferno! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1900/ LV: 4) Okay Inferno, time to give that token the heat! Oh, and since Inferno's gonna destroy your monster, fair warning, it inflicts 1500 points of damage to you." I said

"It what?" exclaimed Rose

_Rose LP 1500/ Igneous LP 3300_

"Judgment Lord, do your stuff. Finish this duel now with Flaming Judgment!" I exclaimed

_Rose LP 0/ Igneous LP 3300_

"Hey, great duel there. I have to admit, I didn't see that strategy coming. You're a pretty good duelist." Said Rose

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves." I said

_I then heard a scream coming from a nearby alley. I started running from where the sound came from, and I saw a man unconscious._

"I'm calling the hospital." Naomi said while she dialed the emergency hotline number

_I noticed there was a card near where the man was, so I picked it up. It was a card I never seen before. Maybe Sakura knows what it is._

_Later, Sakura's P.O.V._

"Sakura, you should open a café or something. Your cooking's out of this world!" exclaimed Matt

"Thanks." I said

_The doorbell then rang._

"I'm not expecting visitors. Are you?" I asked Dawn

_She shook her head._

"Who could it be?" I wondered out loud

_I opened the door to see Igneous and Naomi._

"Igneous! Naomi! Come inside." I said

"Thanks." Said Igneous

"So, what's the occasion?" I asked

"We need your expertise on something." Said Naomi

_Igneous gave me a card, face down on the table, and I picked it up, but the image of the card had a person stuck inside some kind of pentagram._

"The Seal of Orichalcos?" I asked

"I've never heard of that card before, and neither has Igneous." Said Naomi

"Sorry, I'd usually be the go-to girl for this kind of stuff, but I've never heard of this card before…" I started

_I was cut off by the sound of breaking glass and the alarm._

"It's coming from the safe!" I exclaimed

_I ran to the room where the safe was, which was dad's old room, and the safe was open, and the window was smashed. I checked the safe, and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder was missing!_

"No! They stole one of the Sacred Beasts cards!" I exclaimed

"Sacred Beasts?" Igneous and Naomi asked in unison

"Yeah, a powerful, and at the same time, a dangerous card." I said

"How dangerous?" asked Igneous

"Very. Many years ago, they nearly caused the destruction of the world." I said

_Matt's phone began to ring, and he picked it up._

"Hello? Yeah, yeah. WHAT?-! You too? Okay, yeah I'll contact Sector Security. Bye." Said Matt

_He hung up his phone._

"That was dad. Uria, Lord of Searing Flames was stolen" said Matt

"Then all that's left is Raviel, Lord of Phantasms." I said

"What are we going to do?" asked Dawn

"Get Mina and Trudge. I'll find the thieves." I said

"Okay." Said Matt

_They all left the room when I suited up for a fly-over. Just then, my cell phone rang._

"Hey Sakura, we're going…" started Crow

"Bad time Crow. Someone just stole a very powerful and dangerous card from both mine and Matt's home. I'm flying after the thief. They're very bad at covering their tracks. See you soon." I said before I hung up the phone

_I jumped from the roof, and halfway through my free-fall, I activated Transcendent Wings. I used the card Igneous gave me to try and find out where they went. After flying for a few minutes, I felt something coming from the old abandoned factory. I landed inside the perimeter, and I saw someone move._

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?-!" I exclaimed

_The person ran inside, and I followed him or her, up to the roof, where I saw a man, probably way older than me, and a female. Both had the same tacky fashion sense, for they were wearing cloaks._

"Okay, the chase is over. Hand over the Sacred Beast cards you stole before things get serious." I said in a threatening tone

"The only thing getting serious around here will be your soul." Said the man in the cloak

"Okay, did you steal the Grim Reaper's wardrobe or something?" I asked

"Hey!" exclaimed a male voice

_A guy with long spiky black hair and brown eyes emerged behind me. He was wearing a royal blue sleeveless jacket with a black shirt, blue pants, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes._

"There you are! You guys stole Raviel from me!" exclaimed the guy

"What? Then that means they have all of the Sacred Beasts!" I exclaimed

"Wait, you had one of them?" asked the guy

"Under lock and key to boot, and so did my boyfriend. Forget before things get serious. Things just got serious." I said

"Wait, I want to duel these guys to get the card back. I'm not going down without a fight. By the way, my name's Alejandro, Alejandro Loredo. Call me Alex please." Said Alex

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Phoenix." I said

"Now that the introductions have been done, it's time to begin this duel." Said the guy in a cloak

"Bring it on." I said

"You can say that again." Said Alex

"Let's duel!" everyone exclaimed in unison

_Alex & Sakura LP 8000/ Mysterious Man & Woman LP 8000_

"Ladies first, here I go! I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400/ LV: 4) These three face-downs will finish it up for me. You're up." I said

_Alex & Sakura LP 8000/ Mysterious Man & Woman LP 8000_

"Gladly." Said the woman

_I heard footsteps behind me, and I saw Igneous, Matt, Dawn, and Naomi._

"Now your fates will be sealed. I activate the field spell, The Seal of Orichalcos!" exclaimed the woman

"The Seal of Orichalcos?-!" I exclaimed

_A large circle-like thing emerged from the sky, and descended to the ground. The pentagram-like thing I saw on that other Orichalcos card earlier appeared, and the ground around us lit up, and Igneous, Matt, Dawn, and Naomi were pushed back by an unseen force._

"Igneous! Matt! Dawn! Naomi!" I exclaimed

_I tried to run up to them, but I was kept inside by an unseen force. I pounded on the force field, desperate to see if my friends and boyfriend were alright._

"It's no use trying to escape the Seal. Once it is activated, only the winners will be able to escape, and the losers will lose their souls!" exclaimed the man

_I then saw that the Seal of whatever was inscribed on their foreheads, and there was some kind of red light reflected in their eyes._

"Now for the beginning. I summon to the field Psychic Snail! (ATK: 1900-2400/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 4/ Attribute: Dark)" exclaimed the female

"Great, another psycho who uses psychic-type monsters." I said

"Bad experience?" asked Alex

"You have no idea." I said

"I'm over here, and I think my snail will attack your Garadholg!" exclaimed the female

"Your snail's going nowhere! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, do your stuff." I said

"I'll end my turn with three face-downs." Said the female

_Alex & Sakura LP 8000/ Mysterious Man & Woman LP 8000_

"If those are spells or traps, then Hamon or Uria is coming next." I said

"If not, we better be careful all the same. It's my move! And from my hand I summon to the field, Dark Crusader! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 200/ LV: 4) Next off, I activate the spell, Foolish Burial! This allows me to send to the graveyard my D.D. Warrior Lady. But I'm not done just yet! By sending Necro Gardna to my graveyard via Dark Crusader's effect, he gains 400 attack points! (ATK: 2000)" exclaimed Alex

"All of that effort and you still can't defeat my snail." Said the woman

"Actually, I'm not done yet. Now, I remove from play Necro Gardna and D.D. Warrior Lady in order to summon out Chaos Sorcerer! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 6) Now I activate his special ability! I can choose one monster on the field, and remove it from play, catch is, I can't attack after that, but it's all worth it! Dark Crusader, attack!" exclaimed Alex

_Alex & Sakura LP 8000/ Mysterious Man & Woman LP 6000_

"Hey Garadholg, show these punks some manners, Ally of Justice style! Attack!" I exclaimed

_Alex & Sakura LP 8000/ Mysterious Man & Woman LP 4400_

"You may have damaged our life points, but be warned, the terror is about to begin. I activate all three of my traps! And they're all Anti-Spell Fragrance!" exclaimed the woman

"Here it comes." I said worried

"Well, I can't put things off for the time being. I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Alex

_Alex & Sakura LP 8000/ Mysterious Man & Woman LP 4400_

"Then it's my turn. Your friend is right to worry, for now I send all three traps to the graveyard in order to special summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames! (ATK: 0-3500/ DEF: 0-3000/ LV: 10)" exclaimed the mysterious man

"Hold it! If I discard a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Chaos Hunter! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1600/ LV: 7) Now as long as she's out on the field, you can't remove cards from play!" exclaimed Alex

"No matter, for I activate his special ability! I can destroy a card on the field so long as it's in your spell or trap card zone. And I choose Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" exclaimed the male

"Before that effect resolves, I think this card is in need of activating! I activate the trap card, Spirit Barrier! So long as we control monsters, none of our life points will decrease until you can get rid of them!" I exclaimed

"That will hold you off for only one turn. Uria, attack that Chaos Sorcerer! I'll place a card face-down and end my turn." Said the male

_Alex & Sakura LP 8000/ Mysterious Man & Woman LP 4400_

"My draw! And you're in for it now! I summon to the field my Flamvell Magician! (ATK: 1400-1800/ DEF: 200) But he's not sticking around for long, because I tune it with my Ally of Justice Garadholg! _Power of light, lend us your sight. In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_ (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500/ LV: 8) But why stop there when I can activate this card, Double Summon! Now this card can let me summon twice this round! So before I do that, Card of Sanctity, do your stuff! Now we all can draw until we have six cards in our hands! I'll need all the help I can get to draw this final card." I said

_My mark began to glow brighter, and then disappeared as I felt a familiar feeling on my back._

"The Crimson Dragon… everyone… you're lending me your strength for this final draw!" I exclaimed as I drew my cards

_Majestic Dragon! You're here! Thank you._

"Now, I summon out my Majestic Dragon! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ LV: 1) Now, I can special summon my Moonlight Phoenix from my hand because I control a Light monster! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 1) Oh yeah, before I forget, I should mention my dragon's special ability." I said

"What special ability?" asked the woman

"She gains 500 attack points for every Dark attribute in the graveyard, and I count two, bringing a grand total of 1000 extra attack points! (ATK: 3900)" I exclaimed

"Before you attack goes through, I activate the trap card, Safe Zone! Now Uria can't be destroyed in battle, and any hope of destroying it through a card effect is useless!" exclaimed the man

"But you're still taking damage. Lunar, attack Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" I exclaimed

_Alex & Sakura LP 8000/ Mysterious Man & Woman LP 4000_

"And now, I activate the trap, Urgent Tuning! With the battle phase in play, I can tune my monsters without going to Main Phase two! So I tune Level 8 Lunar Eclipse Dragon with Level 1 Moonlight Phoenix, and Level 1 Majestic Dragon! _The light of day, burning bright, chases away the darkness of night. Let this light, shining bright; light the stars in the night! Synchro Summon! Burn with light, Majestic Moon Dragon!_ (ATK: 3400/ DEF: 3000)" I exclaimed

"So? That's not enough to defeat us." Said the woman

"For now, yes, but when I activate its special ability, that's a whole other story! Majestic Moon Dragon can negate Uria's effect, use it as its own, and absorb your monster's attack points, but I don't have attack points to gain, but your Uria has all there is to lose. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 0) Majestic Moon Dragon, attack Uria now!" I exclaimed

_Alex & Sakura LP 8000/ Mysterious Man & Woman LP 1100_

"Chaos Hunter, end this now!" exclaimed Alex

_Alex & Sakura LP 8000/ Mysterious Man & Woman LP 0_

_We won, but they were panicking._

"Quickly! Take Uria!" The man exclaimed while he threw Uria to a group behind them

_The Seal thing then surrounded the two of them, and then they both fell to the ground unconscious. As much as I wanted to throw them into jail, they needed help._

"Hey! You guys okay? Come on, wake up!" I exclaimed

"Well, I'm sure glad they're gone. They really cramped our style." Said a British-accented male

"For once I have to agree with you Max." said a female voice

"Aw, thanks Asami." Said Max

_We all looked up to see four people around our age. There were three girls and one boy. The oldest of the group had long black hair and green eyes. She also looked like she wore a little too much make-up. The second oldest girl had long purple hair with pink highlights and mismatched eyes. One magenta and one pink. The youngest of them all had blond hair and red eyes. The boy had dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes._

"Come on guys, let's go home." Said Max

"Wait! Give the Sacred Beasts back right now!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, but we need them for a little more important job. But we will meet again Sakura Phoenix, or should I say, Signer? My name is Antea, and I wish you luck, not that you'll actually defeat us." The blond haired girl said

_She also had a hint of a French accent. I turned to face Matt, Dawn, Igneous, and Naomi, glad to see that they were okay, but then something caught my eye. It was a glowing green stone on a necklace. I wonder what this is._

_Later…_

"Good to see you're feeling better Trudge." Said Yusei

"Hey, I'm just happy you guys finally caught up with the Ghost and those jerks." Said Trudge

"Unfortunately, those 'jerks' stole the Sacred Beasts cards. Now that they have them, who knows what could happen now. And what's worse, they were taking people's souls into this field spell called the Seal of Orichalcos. I've researched all the Duel Monster card databases, and nothing." I said

"So, what do you think?" asked Yusei

"Well, from the looks of these pictures you took, I'd say what we have here is a Duelbot." Said Trudge

"Sector Security has been experimenting with robotics. Duelbots are at the very cutting edge of those experiments." Said Mina

"So how come this one got loose?" asked Jack

"Don't know, but my hunch is someone stole a prototype from headquarters, and then they must've somehow reprogrammed it. Now the question is why. I only wish we could check the bot's memory chip." Said Trudge

"Already did that Trudge. Only problem is that it had nothing on it. My guess, the Ghost's memory systems were set to automatically erase if it lost a duel." Said Yusei

"You know it's a crime to tamper with evidence." Said Trudge

"Oh, give it a rest, would ya? If not for us, Sector Security would still be trying to catch the Ghost and those guys." Said Crow

"That's right. No one tries harder!" exclaimed Trudge

"Wow, a dueling robot. So awesome!" exclaimed Leo

"Leo, that thing did a lot of damage." Said Luna

"Oh yeah." Said Leo

"What I don't understand is all that weird that Ghost was saying about Synchro monsters. What's it mean?" asked Crow

"And what do those Orichalcos freaks want with the Sacred Beasts?" asked Igneous

"I don't know. But the one thing that is certain is that there's somebody out there who's up to no good." Said Jack

"I agree Jack." Said Yusei

"So do I and you know how rare that is. And if this means that our city is in danger, we all have to be ready to defend it, Signers and non-Signers." I said

_And be ready at all times, because I have a bad feeling that last duel was only a demonstration of what's yet to come._

_**Done and done! Whew, the first chapter, and it's already pretty long! I hope this is a sign of good things yet to come. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	2. Lessons Learned

Chapter 2: Lessons Learned

_Hey everyone! What's up? It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I may have forgotten to mention this last time, but D.J. Scales is helping me Beta Read the future chapters of this fanfic, so yeah. I know that it's been a while and all, but I'm ready to rock and roll! Disclaimer time!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Rose, Sara, Caitlyn, Lily, Chris, John, or Winston. Credit goes to D.J. Scales_

_Wow, that's a lot of OC's. Anyhow, this is going to begin in Dawn's point of view, and enjoy._

_I was walking through the gates with Akiza when she suddenly started running._

"Leo! Luna!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Hey! Aki! Slow down a notch!" I exclaimed as I chased after her.

"Hey there Akiza." said Leo

"Hey back at ya." said Akiza

"Akiza. Seriously, don't run off like that." I said as I began catching my breath

"Huh, Sakura? I thought you didn't attend Duel Academy." Said Leo

"That's because she doesn't. I'm Dawn." I said as I caught my breath

"Oh. Whoops." Said Leo

"Akiza, we saw you wipe the dome floor with that Anderson kid yesterday." Said Luna

"You were awesome! And you know what, by the end of the day; you and I are gonna be fellow members in the best in class club." Said Leo

"Hey, if it isn't Sakura Phoenix." Sneered a female voice

"Here we go again." Sighed Akiza

"Aw, sticking around the witch aren't we Phoenix?" asked Krystal as she walked up

"For the umpteenth time! My name is Dawn! I'm not my sister!" I exclaimed

"Oh please, your sister's in the ground, just like where you'll be when I wipe the floor with you today in class!" Krystal sneered as she ran inside the building

"Now I can see why Sakura hates her." Said Luna

"Trust me, you have no idea." I said

_Later in class, my Destiny Hero- Plasma got the last of her life points._

"And the winner is Dawn!" exclaimed Rose

_With a flourish, I pulled off the cards on my duel disk, and threw back her Cyber Prima. Just then, the doors opened, revealing our substitute teacher, Chris. He was a recent graduate of Duel Academy, just like Sakura. He had black hair, brown eyes, and unlike the rest of us, wasn't wearing the Duel Academy uniform. Some of the people in the class call him 'Kenshin' though. Maybe it's because of the hairstyle._

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible in front of the school. So, were you guys waiting long?" asked Chris

"No, we were too busy watching Krystal getting her deck wiped, again." Replied Sara

_The whole class laughed as Krystal looked up with her cheeks puffed._

"Well, all jokes aside, this week, our lesson is on Warrior-type decks. Anyone here duel with a warrior deck?" asked Chris

"Well, other than Dawn, I guess I'm the only other that came prepared." Said a female voice

_I turned to see Karen Tsukimori. She looks a lot like the girl from the other night. Same height, same hair colors, and even the same eye colors. The only difference is that she wears her hair in ringlets._

"Alright Karen. You ready?" asked Chris

"Please, I was born ready." Said Karen

"Let's duel!" Karen and Chris exclaimed in unison

_Karen LP 4000/ Chris LP 4000_

"You can go first." Said Karen

"Thanks. I'll set a monster down in defense mode. After that, I'll place two cards face-down to end my turn." Said Chris

_Karen LP 4000/ Chris LP 4000_

"I'm up then. I summon Lady Ninja Yae in attack mode! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 200/ LV: 3) And I'll activate her special ability! I'll discard my Air Armor Ninja from my hand so all of your face-downs are sent back to your hand! Now I think I'll attack your monster!" exclaimed Karen

"That was Shien's Footsoldier (ATK: 700/ DEF: 300/ LV: 2) that you just destroyed. Now his special ability can now activate! Because he was destroyed in battle, I can special summon one Level 3 or below 'Six Samurai' monster from my deck, and the monster I choose is Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 3)" exclaimed Chris

"Oh well. Lesson learned the hard way. I'll end my turn with a couple of face-downs." Said Karen

_Karen LP 4000/ Chris LP 4000_

"I'm up then. And because I have Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho on the field, I can special summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai from my hand! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500/ LV: 3)" exclaimed Chris

"Wait for one minute! I activate the trap Armor Ninjutsu Art of Rust Mist! Because I control a 'Ninja' monster, all monsters you special summon have their attack points cut in half. (ATK: 750)" said Karen

"Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, I summon to the field The Six Samurai – Nisashi! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 700/ LV: 4) Now then Nisashi, attack Lady Ninja Yae!" exclaimed Chris

"Sorry, but you'll have to deal with my Ninja Smoke Ball! When a 'Ninja' monster I control is selected as an attack target, I can negate the attack!" exclaimed Karen

"Well it doesn't matter, Nisashi can attack twice as long as there's another Six Samurai on the field!" exclaimed Chris

"I kinda forgot about that." Karen sheepishly admitted

_Karen LP 3700/ Chris LP 4000_

"Now Mizuho and Shinai can attack you directly!" exclaimed Chris

_Karen LP 1450/ Chris LP 4000_

"I'll end my turn with the two face-downs from earlier." Said Chris

_Karen LP 1450/ Chris LP 4000_

"I'm up now. And I summon Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 4) Now, it's time for you to attack! Attack Shinai!" exclaimed Karen

"I don't think so. I activate Sakuretsu Armor! Your attack is negated and Goe Goe is destroyed!" exclaimed Chris

"I'll end my turn with this face-down." Said Karen

_Karen LP 1450/ Chris LP 4000_

"This is it! Alright, Shinai, attack her directly!" exclaimed Chris

"Sorry, but you have to get through A Hero Emerges first! So, pick a card." Said Karen

"The one on my left." Said Chris

"Oh well. It's not going to help me. But I special summon Crimson Ninja in defense mode. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300/ LV: 1)" said Karen

"Shinai can still attack and destroy your monster. Now Nisashi, attack! Take out the rest of her life points!" exclaimed Chris

_Karen LP 0/ Chris LP 4000_

"And the winner is Kenshin!" exclaimed Rose

"Well, what do you expect? When its samurai's versus ninjas, the samurai always wins. Right Kenshin?" asked Winston

"Not necessarily. It doesn't matter what archetype you use in your decks. What matters is how you execute your strategies. That's it for lesson one today. Now time to get serious." Said Chris

_After school…_

_Leo, Luna, Matt, and I were walking together because we were going to see how Sakura and the others were working on the engine. Though, from Sakura has told, it's not going to well. Frankly, if I knew more about this stuff, I'd probably be able to help._

"Hey Leo! Wait up!" exclaimed a male voice

_We all turned to see some friends of Leo's from his class._

"Are you going where I think you're going?" asked Dexter

"Yeah. You guys wanna come?" asked Leo

"You bet we do!" Bob and Patty exclaimed in unison

"Um, maybe you should go home and study up about warrior decks." Said Luna

"I'll do that later." Said Leo

_Someone passed by us, and his hairstyle… well, let's just Sakura's gonna have some bad flashbacks about a certain someone._

"Um, hey Sly. We're all gonna hang out at our friend's. You, uh, you wanna tag along?" asked Luna

"Please, I'm not the tag along type. But you guys have a good time being brain dead lame wads." Said Sly

"Did winter come early? Because it just got cold." I said

"That was harsh indeed." Said Luna

"He's the lame brain wad." Said Leo

"I think that's the first time I heard him speak." Said Dexter

"And hopefully the last. Now let's get going. I cannot wait to meet these guys." Said Bob

"Yeah. I've been wanting to meet Yusei since he won the Fortune Cup! And I've wanted to meet Sakura for a long, long time!" exclaimed Patty

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Little did they know, Sara, Rose, Caitlyn, John, Winston, and Lily overheard that last statement._

"They're going to see Yusei Fudo and Sakura Phoenix?" wondered Lily

"Why don't we follow them?" asked Sara

"You know, you have some great ideas sis." Said Rose

_Just as they reached the Academy gates, there was a crowd of students waiting for them. And the others turned around to see._

"Oh man. That crowd must be as thick as a Labyrinth Wall." Said Dawn

"Then let's get going before it becomes one." Said Dexter

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_Jack just fired up the engine, and surprisingly, for once in my life, I didn't have as bad as a feeling as I did usually._

"Engine's remote synergy holding steady at eighty." Said Yusei

"What? What happened to the power surge? The output's still in the red! Where's that energy going?-!" exclaimed Crow

"Who cares? It's fixed, that's what counts. Listen to that engine. It's purring like a happy little kitten." Said Jack

"Actually, the surge has been rerouted." I said as I inputted some numbers onto my computer

"Rerouted?" asked Crow

"To where?" asked Jack

_He got his answer when the card dealer went nuts and threw cards everywhere._

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Crow

_Apparently the engine let off some steam, and Zora came in._

"Quiet down! I told you, between the hours of 2 and 5 my soap operas are on. And I can't hear them when you rapscallions are in here making a ruckus!" exclaimed Zora

"Sorry Zora." I said

"So what's happening with Gale and Eternal Flame?" asked Crow

"Has she recovered from her amnesia and found true love yet?" asked Jack

"The next one to mock my soaps will clean this garage with a toothbrush!" exclaimed Zora

_Crow and Jack recoiled in fear._

"We're sorry about the racket Zora." Said Yusei

"Yeah, we really are." I said

"Oh Yusei, Sakura, you two are such dolls. Having you two stay here has been a treat. You remind me so of my Reginald. That dear boy was such a charmer when he was your age. As for you two, you're skating on very thin ice with me! One wrong move and you'll be sleeping on the streets with the rats!" exclaimed Zora

_She slammed the door behind her. I hope we don't have to deal with more of her now. I won't admit it, but she scares me!_

"Well, she's in a good mood today." Jack said sarcastically

"Oh Yusei, Sakura, you were just like my dear sweet Reginald. Have I mentioned him yet in the last 15 minutes?" Crow asked while doing a very poor impression of Zora

"Cut the lady some slack Crow. She's letting you guys stay here for free." I said

"Yeah, yeah. Speaking of which, I guess somebody has to clean up this mess." Said Crow

_The doors then burst open, revealing Leo, Luna, Dawn, Matt, and some others._

"Yusei!" exclaimed Leo

"We brought some friends over." Said Luna

"Perfect." Said Crow

"Hey guys." Said Yusei

"You're just in time." Said Crow

"Watch where you're running!" exclaimed Jack

"We're just in time for what Crow? Another one of your 'big ideas'?" asked Matt

"You have no idea. Huh? Dawn, what are you doing here? I thought you would be staying after." I said

"The teacher isn't here this week, so I'm free." Said Dawn

"I see." I said

"Hey, didn't you guys just clean up yesterday?" asked Leo

"What happened? Did something blow up again?" asked Luna

"Yeah, sorta." Said Yusei

"There's a problem with the sub-generator ZBS output." Said Crow

"Sweet! A Duel Runner! Check it out." Said one of Leo's friends

"I've never been so close to one." Said the blonde haired girl

"Can I touch it?" asked Dexter

"No way. This is not some little toy." Said Jack

"Please take me out for a spin." Begged the boy with brown hair

"And then me." Said the girl with blonde hair

"If I won't let you touch it, why would I ever do that?" asked Jack

"Here's the deal, the one who picks up the most cards gets to go for a ride first." Said Crow

"Really?" all three of them asked in unison

"I'm not taking anyone for a ride! They're just children!" exclaimed Jack

"Children are the future! What'd you guys waiting for? Hop to it." Said Crow

_Soon, we all got to work on picking up the cards on the floor._

"So, I sorta blew it today in class Yusei." Said Leo

"And now I can understand why you don't like that Krystal girl. She is annoying with a capital A." said Dawn

"I call her the b-word with a capital B." I said

"You did, huh?" asked Yusei

"He blows it every day in class." Said a male voice

_I turned to see someone in the doorway. Great, someone else with Sayer's hairstyle._

"Sly." Said Luna

"I thought you were off being cool." Said Leo

"Wait, don't listen to my brother. I'm glad you came by. Come on in. This is Sly. He's in my trump card class. He's a great duelist. Aren't you Sly?" asked Luna

"Good to meet ya." Said Yusei

"So you're the great Yusei, and you must be Fiery Justice, Sakura. You two don't seem that great to me." Said Sly

"Well that's nice." Said Leo

"You know, I thought we'd never get that crowd off our backs." Said a female voice

"You can say that again Rose." Said a male voice

_We turned to see six others in the doorway._

"Winston, John, Caitlyn, Lily, Rose, Sara. What are you guys doing here?" asked Dawn

"Winston? This guy wouldn't happen to be the Winston Anderson guy that you said that you… mmph!" I exclaimed as Dawn put her hand over my mouth

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Dawn asked while nervously laughing

"Well, before your sister got talking, we were just in the area, and well, we saw you guys come in." said Rose

"Why's everybody standing around flapping their mouths?-! Less yapping, more picking up!" exclaimed Crow

_Everyone, even Rose, Sara, Winston, Caitlyn, John, and Lily began picking up cards off the floor._

"Has anyone found Stardust Dragon yet?" asked Yusei

"Uh, is that this one?" asked Sly

"Let me see. Yeah, thanks." Said Yusei

_Everyone else didn't seem to notice, but Sly had his eyes on Stardust._

_The next day…_

_I was at home researching more about the Seal of Orichalcos when I was on the Kaiba Corp. webpage. When I typed in the card name, I was met with restricted access._

"Restricted access? Does Kaiba Corp. know something about this?" I wondered

_I was about to hack into the site when my phone rang._

"This is Sakura Phoenix." I said

"Hey Sakura, you busy?" asked Yusei

"Well, other than looking for more info on the Seal of Orichalcos, not really. So, why are you calling?" I asked

"I need your help with something. You see, I kinda have a job to do at Duel Academy." Said Yusei

"Duel Academy?" I wondered

_Meanwhile, Third Person P.O.V._

_Leo's and Luna's entire class groaned and booed at the news the Vice-Chancellor just gave._

"Silence! Rudolph Heittman will not be interrupted by his lowly subordinates!" exclaimed Heittman

"You're expelling our whole class?" asked Patty

"What's up with that Heittman? What did we do wrong?" asked Bob

"Last semester, the academic performance of this school rose up into the stratosphere of excellence like a lead balloon. And for those of you a little too slow to comprehend sarcasm and metaphor that means that it did not rise up! It plummeted to the depths of mediocrity faster than you can say failure! And it's because of your class!" exclaimed Heittman

"Excuse me sir, but with all due respect, these kids are enthusiastic duelists. They want to learn and they will. I can vouch for their skill and potential." Said Ms. Bartlet

"You see skill in this lot? Perhaps you are part of the problem Ms. Bartlet." Said Heittman

"Me? That's not true." Said Ms. Bartlet

"Perhaps I'll suggest to the Chancellor that we should reevaluate our teacher criteria and then weed out our faculty accordingly." Said Heittman

"Go ahead Heittman. I'm not ashamed of my track record." Said Ms. Bartlet

"It's not Ms. Bartlet. We just haven't been giving it our best." Said Luna

"But give us a little more time and let us prove to you we're duelists." Said Leo

"You've had plenty of time to prove yourself and you failed, especially you! You're at the bottom of the bottom of the bottom Leo! And I'll tell you something else…" started Heittman

_He was cut off when Akiza, Dawn, Matt, Winston, John, Sara, Rose, Lily, and Caitlyn entered the room._

"Akiza. Dawn, Matt." Said Leo

"Attention Cretans. Please welcome some real duelists." Said Heittman

"You can't expel this class Heittman." Said Akiza

"I completely agree with her." Said Dawn

"Same here." Said Matt

"What are you three talking about? I would think one boasting such discipline and aptitude such as yourselves would certainly endorse my decision to jettison these parasites from our ranks." Said Heittman

"How can you call yourself a teacher when you're willing to give up on the kids you're supposed to be teaching?" Rose and Sara asked in unison

"Uh-oh." Said Luna

"Uh-oh's right. Akiza and Dawn get too worked up; this whole place will come crashing down." Said Leo

"Uh, excuse me." Said Yusei

"Knock, knock, anybody home?" asked Sakura

"Yusei? Sakura?" asked Leo

"Well ring my bell and sing me a ditty. It's the Fortune Cup champion and the Twilight Princess." Said Heittman

_Sakura glared at him when her old title was mentioned._

"I stand corrected! I meant to say 'Fiery Justice'." Heittman said while a tad bit scared

_The whole class erupted in cheers when they saw Yusei and Sakura._

"What is it that brings you two to the once prestigious walls of Duel Academy?" asked Heittman

"He came here to do some repair work." Sakura said while pointing at Yusei

"What? Come again?" asked Heittman

"I was told there was something malfunctioning in this classroom and that I should fix it if I could." Said Yusei

"And I just decided to drop in for a visit." Said Sakura

"I see. Well, I hope you aren't deluding to these rather pitiful groupers gathered before me. I'm afraid this sorry bunch of students is beyond repair!" exclaimed Heittman

"That's not true! This class is full of potential!" exclaimed Ms. Bartlet

"You know what, if you seriously wanna kick out this entire class because you don't think they're good enough, then whatever! But if they go, then I go with them." Said Akiza

"What she said!" exclaimed Dawn

"Yeah!" Matt, Winston, John, Lily, Rose, Sara, and Caitlyn exclaimed in unison

"Do you think that's gonna stop me? This academy can't indulge whims of every wannabe nimrod who only knows how to use worthless low-level cards. Look at the sad roster of monsters these runts are toying with week after week! It's an embarrassment! They can't handle real monsters, which means they can't handle a real duel, which means they have no real abilities! They're beyond teaching!" exclaimed Heittman

"I don't know what's going on, but I think the way you're talking about dueling is kinda messed up." Said Yusei

"He's always been like that." Said Sakura

"My sincere apologies. I didn't realize you were on the Duel Academy faculty. Oh wait, you're not, so I don't care what you think! Now scoter along and repair whatever it is you came here to repair!" exclaimed Heittman

"I was asked to fix something called a Rudolph Heittman. Do you know where that is?" asked Yusei

"What? The Rudolph Heittman?" asked Heittman

"Wait, don't tell me, it's got a few screws loose, unreliable, and talks too much during faculty meetings." Said Sakura

"How'd you know that?" asked Yusei

"Because Heittman over there sounds like he needs to be taken to the repair shop." Sakura said while pointing at Heittman

_Heittman started flailing his hands around with an angry look on his face._

"Him?" asked Yusei

"Heittman's the Vice-Chancellor." Said Luna

"And he's planning on expelling our entire class from the academy!" exclaimed Leo

"He thinks we're not good enough to be here." Said Patty

"He isn't giving us a chance." Said Bob

"Okay. I think I get it now. I was sent here to fix something, and that's what I'm gonna do. Hey Heittman, you wanna duel? If I win then this entire class gets to stay at Duel Academy." Said Yusei

"And if you lose, then these peons will spend the rest of the semester shopping around for an institution willing to accept them! See you at the Battle Dome in ten." Said Heittman

_He stormed out of the classroom with an angry look on his face._

_Later on, Sakura's P.O.V._

"So the future of the class is in Yusei's hands. Do you think he can handle the Vice-Chancellor?" asked Ms. Bartlet

"Well, um, he once saved the entire city from total destruction, so yeah; I think he can handle Heittman." Said Akiza

"Well if Sakura could handle him, so can Yusei. She beat him in a duel once." Said Dawn

"I more or less got lucky to be honest. I heard rumors that he has an ultra-rare card in his deck, so it's not gonna be easy." I said

"What's not gonna be easy?" asked a female voice

_I turned to see a girl with purple hair with pink highlights in ringlets, one pink and one magenta eye, and was wearing the Duel Academy uniform. There was a guy with her who had black hair and brown eyes, but he wasn't wearing the academy uniform. Did he graduate or something recently? I glared at her. She looked too much like the girl from the other night._

"Karen, Chris." Said Dawn

"So, what's going on?" asked Karen

"Heittman's planning on expelling the entire lower class, so Yusei's going to duel him so that he doesn't." said Akiza

"So that's what the ruckus was about earlier." Said Chris

"Don't worry. I've only been beaten by Yusei in a duel. I'm sure he can win this one." I said

_At the Battle Dome…_

"You're about to experience the overwhelming magnitude of my Vanguard deck." Said Heittman

"Let's duel!" Heittman and Yusei exclaimed in unison

_Yusei LP 4000/ Heittman LP 4000_

"Save our class Yusei!" exclaimed the short-haired boy

"We're routing for you!" exclaimed the blonde-haired girl

"I hope ya studied. For my first move I'm summoning Flamvell Guard in defense mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 1)" exclaimed Yusei

"Alright! Flamvell Guard, you rock!" exclaimed the boy

"You play with Flamvells too?" I asked

"Well, yeah." Said the boy

"Cool. Maybe someday I can give you some tips on how to use them." I said

"That'll be awesome!" exclaimed the boy

"That's it for this turn. Let's see what you've got." Yusei said as he placed two face-downs

_Yusei LP 4000/ Heittman LP 4000_

"Let's see what I got? You open up by summoning a pathetic little Tuner monster to the field, and you wanna see what I got? Well, since you asked, I'll show you! Oh sweet, sweet, fortuity." said Heittman

"This can't be good." I said

"I summon Ancient Gear Statue to the field! (ATK: 500/ DEF: 800/ LV: 2) And now, with the help of Ancient Gear Statue, I shall teach you a rudimentary lesson that you seem to have never learned." Said Heittman

"This doesn't sound too good." Luna, Leo, and Dexter said in unison

"While you can trance about emanating all the fighting spirit your itsy-bitsy heart can muster, but when all is said and done, send a weak monster to do a real monster's job, and you'll always lose. To aptly demonstrate the truth behind this simple fact, I shall now activate the Machine Duplication spell! With this spell, I can summon as many weak Machine-type monsters as I want, and I just happen to have two more Ancient Gear Statues." Said Heittman

"Something tells me he's not stopping there." Said Leo

"I'm not stopping there! For you see, for every Ancient Gear Statue I discharge from the field, I can summon in its place, how can I say this, a monster with a little more 'oomph'." Said Heittman

"Like what?" asked Yusei

_He got his answer when Heittman summoned three monsters, monsters I recognized._

"How about, not one, not two, but three Ancient Gear Golems! ((ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000/ LV: 8) X 3)" I exclaimed

"Well those things are gigantic!" exclaimed the boy with short hair

"I've never even heard of that monster!" exclaimed Luna

"I've read about it before in books, but I'm talking about books written by masters from like years and years ago, and even they hadn't seen one!" exclaimed Dexter

"So if these are such rare legendary cards, how does our Vice-Chancellor have them?" asked Leo

"Tenure has its privileges. This card has been passed down over the years to only the elitists of the elite here at Duel Academy. This is power students. There's nothing wrong with having weak monsters in your deck, isn't that right Gemstone Warrior, Ritual Maiden, hmm?" asked Heittman

"Watch your mouth!" exclaimed Winston

"Exactly what he said!" exclaimed Lily

"No matter, but if weak monsters are all you have and all you know how to use, then, well that's precisely why you're being expelled from Duel Academy! Because you're not real duelists!" exclaimed Heittman

"Newsflash pal, having powerful monsters doesn't guarantee you a win. A real duelist would know that." Said Yusei

"Ha! Maybe not, but having them guarantees you certain defeat. To illustrate my point, I will now commence a full frontal assault. Brace yourself Yusei." Said Heittman

"I'll brace myself alright by activating my trap card, Tuner's Barrier! This forms a protective shield around my Tuner monster. Now you can't damage it." Said Yusei

"Ha! You try but it won't do you any good, for when Ancient Gear Golem battles a monster in defense mode, you still take the difference as damage. Allow me to demonstrate. Ancient Gear Golem number one, attack Flamvell Guard!" exclaimed Heittman

_Yusei LP 3000/ Heittman LP 4000_

"And then, number two follows up with a smashing attack of its own." Said Heittman

_Yusei LP 2000/ Heittman LP 4000_

"Now poor number three is feeling left out! I can't have that! Go forth number three! Smash away!" exclaimed Heittman

_Yusei LP 1000/ Heittman LP 4000_

"He lost 3000 life points." Said Akiza

"Come on Yusei!" Leo, Luna, and Dexter exclaimed in unison

"And now, to complete my lesson, I'm activating the Level Thunder spell card! This spell slams you with damage equal to the total level of my monsters multiplied by 100!" exclaimed Heittman

"That's not good! Yusei doesn't have life points to spare!" I exclaimed

"Let's hope he has something in place for this." Said Akiza

"If he doesn't this is over, right?" asked Luna

"Come on Yusei, don't let him win!" exclaimed Ms. Bartlet

"Combos like this are why you can't fiddle around with puny little monsters. You have to be strong to survive!" exclaimed Heittman

_Lighting came from the card and headed for Yusei._

"Look out Yusei!" Leo and Luna exclaimed in unison

"This could be it." Said Akiza

"Yusei, you are about to be dismissed." Said Heittman

"Incoming!" Leo and Luna exclaimed in unison

"Not so fast. By discarding Hanewata from my hand, I can protect myself!" exclaimed Yusei

"There we go! I knew it wasn't over yet!" exclaimed the girl with blond hair

_Yusei LP 1000/ Heittman LP 4000_

"So you held on with the help of another feeble monster. You're quite persistent Yusei. You have the tenacity of a cockroach, but I step on cockroaches!" exclaimed Heittman

"It's good he held out and all, but… the way things are going…" started Dexter

"I know." Said Luna

_Yusei then turned around to look at us._

"Don't worry guys. I've got a couple lessons of my own." Said Yusei

_He then turned to face Heittman again._

"You've made your case Heittman, but I'm not buying it! And now it's my turn to teach you a lesson!" exclaimed Yusei

"Ha! With what? You've got three golems towering over you, and the only thing standing in their way is a lowly little tuner monster. Oh, oh I get it. Is this a lesson on losing gracefully?" asked Heittman

"I'm afraid not! I'm activating Cards of Consonance! By sending one Tuner monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can use this spell to draw two more cards from my deck!" exclaimed Yusei

"I was unaware that Tuners could be used in such a manner." Said Heittman

"Bad news Heittman." Said Yusei

"What?" asked Heittman

"I summon Eccentric Boy! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 200/ LV: 3) And when I use it to Synchro Summon, I can choose the other monster I need directly from my hand, and I choose Turret Warrior! Now Eccentric Boy, give Turret Warrior a tune up!" exclaimed Yusei

"What in the what?-! You can tune a monster that's not even present on the field?-!" exclaimed Heittman

"Of course. I would think a real duelist would know that. _Clustering wishes become a shining new star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 8) I Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon!" exclaimed Yusei

"Aw yeah!" exclaimed Dexter

"This is the brightest day of my life." Said the boy with short hair

"That dragon is awesome!" exclaimed the blonde-haired girl

"Yeah, but the Ancient Gear Golems have more attack points. If there's not more to his strategy, Yusei's out in the next move." Said Akiza

"Yusei, if they could, my Ancient Gear Golems would laugh at your sad infinitesimal dragon. That lizard's no match for their might! Even the Dragon Princess, Jurassic Tamer, and Machine Lord can do better than that!" exclaimed Heittman

_Sara, Rose, and John looked kinda ticked at the comment._

"Wrong again Heittman." Said Yusei

"What?-!" exclaimed Heittman

"You're right that head-to-head that Stardust Dragon couldn't destroy one of your Ancient Gear Golems, so it's a good thing for me there's a lot more to dueling than straight up battles. From my hand, I play the Variety Comes Out spell card! By returning Stardust Dragon to my deck, I can summon as many Tuner monsters from my graveyard as I want, as long as their combined levels equals Stardust Dragon's." said Yusei

"Wait, what?" wondered Heittman

"I resurrect Eccentric Boy, Hanewata (ATK: 200/ DEF: 300/ LV: 1) and Debris Dragon! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 4)" exclaimed Yusei

"Absurd. You're doing this all backwards Yusei. You're supposed to implore your lowly little peon monsters to pave the way to a high level summon. You're almost exactly like the Soaring Enchantress." Said Heittman

_Caitlyn was now the one who was ticked off._

"You don't summon a monster like Stardust Dragon and then… *gasp!* Those are… I know those monsters!" exclaimed Heittman

"That's right. These monsters about to take you down, they belong to the class you want to expel! They're the monsters you called worthless!" exclaimed Yusei

"I don't care how many cards you have! Weakness is still weakness! And those weak monsters cannot take on my powerful golems!" exclaimed Heittman

"Which is why they won't be taking on your golems! I activate the Tuner's Explosion trap! By destroying the same number of monsters on my field as you have on your field, I can destroy your monsters at the same time!" exclaimed Yusei

"What?-! Impossible!" exclaimed Heittman

_Flamvell Guard, Hanewata, and Eccentric Boy were chosen to take out those golems._

"Inconceivable! All three Golems crashing down at the same time?-! It's unfathomable!" exclaimed Heittman

"And now, for every monster just destroyed, you take 1000 points of damage." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 1000/ Heittman LP 1000_

"And since Debris Dragon is still hanging around on the field, it goes in for a direct attack!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 1000/ Heittman LP 0_

"Alright!" Leo, Luna, and Dexter exclaimed in unison

"He did it! I knew he could!" exclaimed the boy with short hair

"And he did it with our monsters guys. Our monsters defeated the Vice-Chancellor!" exclaimed the blonde-haired girl

_We all ran to meet up with him on the duel field._

"Impossible. How could I falter with my Vanguard Deck? Never could I ever conceive that such low level monsters can have so much potential." Said Heittman

"Don't you get it? That's why you lost Heittman, because you underestimated my monsters, just like you underestimate this entire class. They may have not mastered the higher ups yet, but they believe in their cards and they believe in themselves." Said Yusei

"And that's what dueling's all about." Said a male voice

"You again?" asked Yusei

"If I could've demonstrated that myself, I would've, but I'm just an administrator." Said the man

"Uh, Chancellor!" exclaimed Heittman

"Chancellor?" asked Yusei

"That's right. Personally, I wanted to fire Heittman, but one of our biggest donors just happens to be his mother, who he still lives with." Said the Chancellor

"If you were teetering on the verge of firing me sir, why didn't you just come to me and say something?" asked Heittman

"I tried, but as usual, you didn't listen." Said the Chancellor

"I understand. It seems that I've been an impudent blockhead." Said Heittman

_The rest of the kids then ran up to Yusei._

"But I'm still the one in charge of expulsions, and I'm revoking all of yours." Said Heittman

"Duel Academy gives you thanks Yusei." Said the Chancellor

_I'm glad I was able to get a break from the Orichalcos business, and yet, I still can't rest just yet. It's high time I paid Sartorius a visit._

_Third Person P.O.V._

_The Orichalcos gang was in a helicopter above the temple of Atlantis._

"Welcome home guys." Said Akane

_Akane was the girl with purple hair and with heterochromia._

"Just because you've been here longer than we have, doesn't mean you always call it home." Said Asami

"Give it a rest Asami. Point is she's the one who knows the way." Said Maxwell

"That's true Max." said Antea

_Akane just landed the helicopter on the helipad, and they all exited to retreat inside. They were now inside the room where the mysterious figure was._

"You've done well. I must admit, I didn't think you'd be going up against that Signer, Sakura Phoenix." Said the figure

"Is there something against it Master?" asked Antea

"Of course not. What matters is that you're all back safe and sound." Said the figure

"And we don't like coming back empty-handed either." Said Akane

_She handed a box with the Sacred Beasts in them to the figure, which could be now classified as a female with black hair._

"Excellent. The God Cards were used before to power the Orichalcos, but now, the world shall tremble with the might of the Sacred Beasts!" exclaimed the figure

_She laughed evilly as lightning flashed in the Dominion of the Beasts._

"Impossible." Said the Dark Magician Girl

"Is there something wrong?" asked Timeaus

"It's our greatest fear. The Orichalcos has returned." Said the Dark Magician Girl

"So, we can just go at them like before!" exclaimed Critias

"Critias, they are stronger than before. We'll need to find someone who can awaken Yunalesca." Said the Dark Magician Girl

"But how?" asked Hermos

"By finding four new legendary warriors." Answered the Dark Magician Girl

_And the plot thickens so they say, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!_


	3. Trash Talk

Chapter 3: Trash Talk

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, it's been a while since the last update, but hey, I've been busy. Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Chris. Credit goes to D.J. Scales**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were driving to the Satellite to visit Martha and the others, but the reason Dawn, Matt, and I were going was because it was high time we visited Sartorius. He set up shop down in the Satellite as a fortune teller, using the Arcana Force cards to help him out. Dawn was holding onto me for dear life as we drove down to the Satellite Sector._

"What happened to this place? I mean, look at this! Cleaner streets, nice buildings." Said Crow

"Ha, the Satellite we all grew up in is gone, that's for sure." Said Yusei

"What do you lads say to a high speed race through the streets for old time's sake?" asked Jack

"You're on." Said Yusei

_He read my mind. I accelerated just a bit more to catch up with the others._

"Hey! Not so fast!" Dawn yelled over the wind

_We first arrived at Martha's place, and a relieved Dawn asked:_

"Is it over?"

"Yeah, you can open your eyes now." I said

"Good." Replied a relieved Dawn

"What's up little runts?" Crow asked the kids he used to take care of

"Crow! Yusei!" exclaimed Ginga

"Long time no see!" exclaimed Kokoro

"Jack, will you duel me later today?" asked Taiga

"Well, look who's decided to return to their old stomping grounds. Good to see you guys." Said Blister

"Did you set up shop full time here Blister?" asked Yusei

"You've tasted Martha's cooking. How could I walk away from that?" asked Blister

"Have you nerds been behaving?" asked Crow

"Been practicing every day." Said Ginga

"And we help Martha take care of all the old people." Said Kokoro

"They causing you any trouble Martha?" asked Crow

"Nothing like the trouble you caused me when you were their age." Said Martha

_We all laughed at her statement, and then she had a sour look on her face._

"Except there's just one person who always fights with a certain visitor." Said Martha

"Who could that be?" asked Dawn

_She got her answer when a guy with black hair with a hairstyle that somewhat resembled Ventus' from Birth by Sleep was in the air, and landed right next to our duel runners. Just then… what the heck?-! Was that Karen? She just leapt through the air like a ninja!_

"I don't know how many times you have to do this in order to get a hint! You're too old to be going around and scaring people half to death!" exclaimed Karen

"Karen! Is that you?" asked Dawn

"Dawn! Sorry about my uncle. He's a little hyperactive at times." Said Karen

"Am not!" exclaimed Karen's uncle

"Now you've caused enough trouble for one day Kazuki. I'm taking you back to your room." Martha said while she pulled his ear

"But I don't want to!" exclaimed Kazuki

"So, you're here because of your uncle?" asked Dawn

"Yeah. My family on my dad's side are descendants of ninjas from the old days of Japan. Kazuki's the oddball because the only reason he's in my family is because he's my uncle through marriage." Said Karen

"Why is he the 'oddball'?" I asked

"Because he's a martial arts instructor, and I'm the only one left to inherit the Tsukimori name." said Karen

"What do you mean?" asked Matt

"My family perished a long time ago. I didn't want to forget my lineage, so not only did I begin to harness my skills, but I also built a deck revolving around my ancestors." Said Karen

"So that's why you duel with a ninja deck." Said Dawn

"Exactly." Said Karen

"Hey Karen, is it safe to come out yet?" asked a male voice

"Yeah, it's safe Chris." Said Karen

_Chris appeared behind a stack of boxes_

"Good. I didn't want to cross paths with that crazy uncle of yours." Said Chris

"Isn't it the way of the samurai to stand up to a challenge?" asked Karen

"Not if your entire family hates you just for your ancestors." Said Chris

"Ancestors?" Yusei, Jack, Crow, Dawn, Matt, and I asked in unison

"Chris is descended from a line of samurai's." said Karen

"Whoa." Yusei, Jack, Crow, Dawn, Matt, and I said in unison

"Yeah, and Karen's family hates my guts because of it, and if they find out our little secret, I'll be banned from seeing her most likely." Said Chris

"Secret?" wondered Crow

"Chris and I are going out." Said Karen

_Crow and Jack's jaws practically dropped to the ground while Yusei, Matt, Dawn, and I all had a shocked look on our faces. Martha then cleared her throat._

"Go and look around you eight and meet us back at the house. Also Sartorius has come for a visit today. Seems like he's been expecting you Sakura." Said Martha

"Thanks Martha." I said

"You've been talking about this 'Sartorius' guy ever since Yusei won his duel against Heittman. Sounds like the kind of guy to be some street punk." Said Dawn

"I heard that." Said Sartorius

_Dawn jumped as she heard his voice._

"Long time no see Sartorius." I said

"It's good to see you too Sakura." Said Sartorius

"He's the guy you wanted to see? How can you trust him?" asked Dawn

"I've trusted him for three years, besides; he's an old friend of dad's." I said

"Oh…" Dawn trailed off

"My cards indicated that you have a bit of an issue, but unfortunately, so does Martha." Said Sartorius

"She does?" we all asked in unison

_He urged us to follow him inside._

"So what did he say?" asked Martha

"Nothing. He just launched a trash can lid at me." Said Dr. Schmitt

"That sounds painful." Said Crow

"Oh hey you guys." Said Martha

"Maybe you can help us Crow." Said Daichi

"With what?" asked Crow

"Mr. Bashford, an elderly fellow who lives by himself out in the Grogan district. We've been worried about him and wanted to offer him the chance to relocated and live here at Martha's place." Said Dr. Schmitt

"But he's a little hard-headed, and he won't even listen to what we have to say." Said Martha

"You should go and convince him to move here Crow." Said Hikari

"Wait, what? Why me? Old people make me kinda nervous." Said Crow

"You hear that you guys? Crow's not up for the challenge." Said Taiga

"Say what?-!" exclaimed Crow

"Yeah. He can't pull it off." Said Kokoro

"He's not clever enough." Said Ginga

"Oh yes I am. You just set an extra plate tonight, 'coz this old fossil's gonna be living here by sundown." Said Crow

"Wait a minute Crow." Said Jack

"I'm on this like pop on corn. So talk to me, where do I find this old crockpot?" asked Crow

"Ha, he has no idea what he's getting into." whispered Ginga

"Should we go ahead and call the ambulance now?" asked Hikari

_I was suddenly getting a bad feeling. Blister then offered to take us to the place, and when we arrived, well, it was messier than my room, and it's usually a disaster zone._

"Somebody lives here?-! It's a mountain of junk!" exclaimed Crow

"It's more like a mountain _range_of junk." Said Yusei

"Are you certain this is the right place?" asked Jack

"Yeah, it is. I can see some furniture inside." Karen said from the lamppost above us

"Alright guys, I'm on it." Said Crow

"That's close enough punk!" exclaimed an elderly male voice

"And that is Mr. Bashford." Said Blister

"What's up you old timer? You wanna ditch this trash heap and come live at Martha's place?" asked Crow

"Good Crow, nice and direct." I said

"This 'trash heap' is my home." Said Mr. Bashford

"But you're all alone. What if you fall down and can't get up?" asked Crow

"The only way I'm leaving is if you drag me out!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

"Well, you heard him. Guess I gotta infiltrate the fortress." Said Crow

_He then started running in._

"He's gonna regret that." Said Blister

"How so?" asked Chris

"You'll see." Said Blister

"You're coming with me old man!" exclaimed Crow

"I'm not going anywhere, but I can't say the same for you." Said Mr. Bashford

_He pulled a rope, and out came a real life version of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which sent Crow flying backwards into a trash pile._

"This means war old timer." Said Crow

_He jumped out of the pile and ran full speed towards the house._

"Keep coming squirt." Said Mr. Bashford

_A trapdoor opened up and Crow jumped over it, until Old Man Bashford pulled another rope, which revealed another trap door. Crow flailed in the air before saying:_

"Mommy."

_He then fell in._

"Okay, now this is my idea of a good time." Said Jack

"Yeah, guys, we should do something like this more often." I said

"Crafty use of the double trap grandpa. Thing is, I do not give up easy." Said Crow

_He slowly made his way to the house._

"Thank you for flying Air Bashford." Said Mr. Bashford

_He pulled another rope, which revealed a spring-loaded trap, literally. Crow was sent flying into the air._

"I'd give that dive an 8.3." Yusei, Matt, and Dawn said in unison

_We all ran towards the direction where Crow crash-landed_

"Hey Crow!" Chris and Karen exclaimed in unison

"That was a doozy." Said Blister

"You alright?" asked Jack

"I'm good, but forget me. Look at this! It's a duel arena, like a real one." Said Crow

"Look at those supporting rods; they're made of tire rings." Said Jack

"Yeah, I'm thinking this is a homemade job." Said Yusei

"Hey! No one's allowed up there! Get down!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

"Easy there grandpa. I'm only up here because you flung me up here with your little booby trap." Said Crow

"I don't care how you got up there, just get down!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

"I got a better idea. Why don't you get up here and duel me century man?" asked Crow

"What did you say?" asked Mr. Bashford

"If I lose, I will quietly leave. But if I win, you have to come and check out what life is like at Martha's place." Said Crow

_Old Man Bashford was as silent as well, a pile of junk._

"Come on! You have this incredible arena just standing here! You gotta duel me grandpa! I've always wanted to throw down in a real duel arena like this one!" exclaimed Crow

"Uh, you uh, you really like my duel arena, do you now?" asked Mr. Bashford

"Yeah! Of course I like it! What's not to like?" asked Crow

"Well then, let's see how you like losing on it!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

"Are they serious about this?" asked Jack

"You and I've dueled for sillier reasons." Said Yusei

"And so have we." I said

_Crow and Old Man Bashford were now getting ready to duel on the arena._

"Let's duel!" Crow and Mr. Bashford exclaimed in unison

_Crow LP 4000/ Bashford LP 4000_

"Seniority first. I draw. I summon Maternal Junk in defense mode! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 1500/ LV: 3) Alright you wiper-snapper. Show me what you're made of!" Mr. Bashford exclaimed as he placed a card face-down

_Crow LP 4000/ Bashford LP 4000_

"Don't worry. I'm planning on it. I'm not goin' easy on ya just because you're old. I draw! I summon Blackwing – Vayu! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 0/ LV: 1) And since birds of a feather flock together, I can summon another Blackwing from my hand to join Vayu on the field. Say hello to Bora the Spear! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 800 / LV: 4) When this Blackwing attacks a monster in defense mode, and it's rocking more attack points than your monster has defense points, it slams you with the difference. Duck and cover you old fogie, 'coz Bora's attacking with Spiraling Spear!" exclaimed Crow

"I activate a trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Said Mr. Bashford

_And that stopped Crow's attack like a scarecrow scares crows away, uh, no pun intended._

"Nice." Said Matt

"Looks like Bashford's using a Junk deck like mine." Said Yusei

"After Scrap-Iron Scarecrow scraps your monster's attack, I can once again place it face-down on my field so, there." Said Mr. Bashford

"Heh, I'm thinking I might've underestimated you gramps." Said Crow

_Crow LP 4000/ Bashford LP 4000_

"It's my turn. I draw." said Bashford

_It looked like he was hallucinating about something, but what?_

"Hey grandpa, something wrong?" asked Crow

"It's nothing, just… just never you mind!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

"Alright, alright, so make a move already!" exclaimed Crow

"I summon Paternal Junk in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400 / LV: 4) And when Maternal Junk is on my field, Paternal Junk gains an additional 500 attack points. (ATK: 2100) And from my hand, I activate the Junk Factory field spell." Said Mr. Bashford

"What's this about?" asked Crow

"It's about winning sonny-boy, and don't you forget it! See, here in the Junk Factory, every 'Junk' monster on the field gains 500 attack points. (Paternal Junk ATK: 2600) (Maternal Junk ATK: 800)" said Mr. Bashford

"Pretty good old dude, you nearly doubled that monster's power without having to sacrifice anything." Said Crow

"Bashford's got a good pair, but if he summons what I think he'll summon he'll have a full house." Said Jack

"What does that mean 'he'll have a full house'? Are you saying Crow's done for?" asked Blister

"No way. I'm pretty sure Crow's got a few feathers up his sleeve." Said Yusei

"I agree." I said

"Let's battle. Go Paternal Junk, attack!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

_Crow LP 2200/ Bashford LP 4000_

_And there goes Vayu._

"You just helped me out you goofy geezer. Because Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor only has the power to Synchro Summon from the graveyard. My comeback will be starting right now." Said Crow

"It's hard to make a comeback in the Junk Factory sonny." Said Mr. Bashford

"What do you mean?" asked Crow

"In the Junk Factory, when one of my Junk monsters destroys one of your monsters, I can snag it from your graveyard and send it packing back to your deck!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

"Aw man! Not bad. I gotta hand to you, you old dog. You still know a lot of tricks." Said Crow

"Heh, well for my next trick, I place three cards face-down and end my turn." Said Mr. Bashford

_Crow LP 2200/ Bashford LP 4000_

"Why won't he summon it?" wondered Matt

"Summon what?" asked Karen

"It's my move! I activate the Black-Winged Strafe, which wipes out one of your monsters in defense mode, by sending a Blackwing in my hand to the graveyard! Let's say good-bye to my Shura the Blue Flame, and then saying good-bye to your Maternal Junk!" exclaimed Crow

"Not so fast. Go, Scrap-Iron Barricade! During this turn, you can't destroy the monster protected by this barricade with card effects. And just like Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, after being activated, Scrap-Iron Barricade can return to its face-down position on the field." Said Mr. Bashford

"Pretty good old timer, but let's see how you handle Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0/ LV: 2) When Blizzard the Far North is successfully summoned, I can then special summon one level four or below Blackwing from my graveyard to come and join him on the field! So I special summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame in defense mode! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 4)" exclaimed Crow

"Then I'll just activate another trap! Scrap-Iron Pitfall!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

"Huh? You gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Crow

"Afraid not spiky. When you use a special summoning to bring a monster to the field, it falls right into my Scrap-Iron Pitfall, and returns to your hand." Said Mr. Bashford

"Aw man." Said Crow

"And now, just like my other traps, this card returns to its face-down position." Said Mr. Bashford

"The old man's starting to rattle our easily rattled friend." Said Jack

"Crow just needs to find a way around all those traps." Said Yusei

"From my hand, I activate the Cards for Black Feathers spell! This gives me the power to draw two new cards from my deck in exchange for sending a Blackwing in my hand to the graveyard. So, by shipping off my Shura the Blue Flame, I can draw! When there's another Blackwing on my field, I can summon Gale the Whirlwind from my hand in attack mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 400/ LV: 3) Now I activate Whirlwind's special ability! This Blackwing can half one of your monster's attack and defense points! (Paternal Junk ATK: 1300/ DEF: 200) With that done, now Bora the Spear can attack Paternal Junk." Said Crow

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

"I was afraid you'd do that." Said Crow

"You're never getting to me sonny-boy." Said Mr. Bashford

"Heh, never say never you old jibber jabber, 'coz you never know. Gale the Whirlwind, recycle that Paternal Junk!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow realizes that Blackwing and Paternal Junk both have 1300 attack points, doesn't he? Does he want to destroy both of them?" wondered Blister

"Before attacking, I activate the Moon Shadow's special ability from my hand. By sending this card to the graveyard, I can increase Gale the Whirlwind's attack points by 1400. (ATK: 2700)" said Crow

"Ah, so he's not crazy!" exclaimed Blister

"Gale the Whirlwind, attack!" exclaimed Crow

_Crow LP 2200/ Bashford LP 2600_

_It seemed like some of the trash in the area was shifting._

"How do you like that?-! Never count me out!" exclaimed Crow

"Let's see if you're still doing your little happy dance after I activate my trap card!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

"What? You got another one?" asked Crow

"With the trap Junk Spirit in play, when a Junk monster is destroyed in battle and sent to my graveyard, I can re-summon that monster during the end phase! How do you like that?" asked Mr. Bashford

"No way! I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Crow

_Crow LP 2200/ Bashford LP 2600_

"And now Paternal Junk returns to the field, and once again, because Maternal Junk and Paternal Junk's special abilities, Paternal Junk gains 1000 attack points." Said Mr. Bashford

"Aw great. So we're back to where we were." Said Crow

"Okay, now I'm confused." Said Dawn

"Yeah, what's the old man waiting for?" asked Chris

"I know, I see into that family structure, so why hasn't he completed it yet?" asked Jack

"So, you're saying Paternal Junk is the father and Maternal Junk's the mother, then that means…" started Blister

"They're missing the kid!" exclaimed Karen

"Yeah, Kid Junk." I said

"If he had summoned it to the field, Paternal Junk would gain another 1000 attack points in order to protect the kid from any harm." Said Yusei

"Gotcha." Said Blister

"So if that happened, the old man would have this in the bag, is that it?" asked Karen

"Well if that was part of the plan, he would've done it already." Said Matt

"Yeah, with Paternal Junk and Maternal Junk on the field, the old man could've used their abilities to bring out the card from his deck and summon it straight out." Said Dawn

"So why wouldn't that be part of the old man's plan?" asked Blister

"Who knows?" I asked

_Yusei then began to walk away from the duel._

"What's going on Yusei? Where are you off to?" asked Karen

"Gonna poke around in the old man's house. I've got a hunch about something." Said Yusei

"What kind of hunch?" asked Blister

"Let's just say that if it turns out I'm right, then Crow has nothing to worry about." Said Yusei

"What is he talking about? What is his hunch?" asked Karen

"My turn sonny. I draw. I activate the Junk Barrage spell card, and I equip it onto Paternal Junk. And with that boost, now Paternal Junk attack Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

_Crow LP 900/ Bashford LP 2600_

"Looks like that birdbrain of a monster you had is about to be destroyed and your life points are about to fly the coop Crow! It's over! Get ready for a thrashing scooter!" exclaimed Mr. Bashford

_Crow LP 250/ Bashford LP 2600_

"The funny old guy's not so funny anymore." Said Crow

_Suddenly the ground began to shake, and I don't think this is an earthquake._

"Whoa, what is that?" asked Dawn

"Feels like the commotion from the duel is gonna bring these mountains of junk crashing down on us." Said Blister

"Crow! Stop the duel! We gotta get out of here!" exclaimed Karen

"Huh? You heard her gramps, let's go!" exclaimed Crow

"What's the matter sonny-boy? You're not scared of losing to me, are ya?" asked Mr. Bashford

"Alright, if that's how it's gonna be, I'm activating the Black Thunder trap card! When a Blackwing on my field is destroyed in battle, Black Thunder crashes down on you for 400 points of damage, for every card on your field, and since you got seven cards on your field, well, heh, let's just say this might sting a little." Said Crow

_Crow LP 250/ Bashford LP 0_

_The trash was beginning to come down! We had to get out of here!_

"Bashford!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow!" I exclaimed

"Hey, look out!" exclaimed Blister

_The trash fell everywhere, taking the old man, Crow, and his house with it._

"Crow, Bashford." Called Karen

"Where are you guys?" asked Matt

_An old refrigerator opened, revealing the old man and Crow._

"Were you lookin' for us?" asked Crow

"Oh, good. You're safe." Said Blister

"No. Adam's duel arena. This can't be." Said Mr. Bashford

_Bashford was about to go towards the arena when Crow stopped him._

"Stay back." Said Crow

"Let go of me squirt. I have to get to my house." Said Mr. Bashford

"I'm afraid there's not much left of it." Said Yusei

"Yusei." Said Matt

"What were you doing?" asked Chris

"I'm sorry. Your house was buried in the rubble, but I was able to get out in time with this. I thought you might want it." Said Yusei

"Aw, look at that. A nice family moment." Said Crow

"Family? We figured you didn't have a family." Said Karen

"I don't. I… well, I… I did." Said Mr. Bashford

"You didn't summon Kid Junk. I'm guessing that's because it's not part of your deck, right?" asked Yusei

"Huh?" asked Blister

"That's right. I used to have it but, I gave it to my son. I was a sculpture artist, and I was so focused on my work that I neglected what was really most important to me. When I realized how I was acting, I built this duel arena to try and make amends but… it was too late. I have woken up every day since thinking 'maybe this will be the day my son Adam comes back home for a duel'." Said Mr. Bashford

"So that's why you don't want to leave this place. You're waiting." Said Blister

"Is that right?" asked Yusei

"Yes, I've… I've spend an entire lifetime waiting." Mr. Bashford said while crying

"You know what, you got yourself a new son right here. In fact, you've got six giant little boys and three giant little girls." Said Crow

"He's right. I would love to hang out with you and learn a thing or two about Junk decks." Said Yusei

"Yes. I'd too like to come around and duel with you." Said Jack

"And if you live at Martha's you'll be surrounded by more grandkids than you can shake a cane at." Said Crow

"Just make sure my crazy uncle doesn't cause any trouble, and you'll be fine." Said Karen

"Sounds nice." Said Mr. Bashford

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Crow

_It was close to sundown, and Crow kept his word. Old Man Bashford was living here, and he made a sculpture of Stardust Dragon. Talk about cool._

"It's like the real Stardust Dragon." Said Ginga

"No, it's even better." Said Kokoro

"Well, I don't know I'd go that far." Said Mr. Bashford

"It seems like he'll be happy here. You've done your good deed for the day Crow." Said Yusei

"Ya think so?" asked Crow

"Hey Crow, get over here. My shoulders are killing me. Come here and rub them for me, would ya?" asked Mr. Bashford

"Huh? Why do I have to?" asked Crow

"Quit whining and help a tired old man out Crow. Don't you want to get in your good deed for the day?" asked Mr. Bashford

"I did that!" exclaimed Crow

"Go on Crow." Said Dawn

"You're his new son, remember?" asked Matt

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to Sartorius." I said

_I ran inside to see that Sartorius had his cards set up._

"I knew you'd be ready now, so I prepared." Said Sartorius

"So, are we talking palm or cards?" I asked

"I don't know how to read palms." Said Sartorius

"I was only joking." I said

"I know. Now let's begin. I need you to place your right hand on the deck." Said Sartorius

"Huh, but…" I started

"This is a different kind of reading, one that requires the energies of the person seeking the fortune." Said Sartorius

_I placed my hand on the deck while Sartorius placed his hand over mine. My Signer mark promptly began to glow. Suddenly, I found myself in a sort of castle with a giant eyeball in the sky. I was then suddenly in some kind of room where there was this huge crystal dragon with a sword at its heart. Then, a knight in teal armor showed up, and bowed down to me. The room filled with another glow. When the glow died away, I was back in the Satellite, and that's when Sartorius flipped over the first card and set up the card arrangement._

"According to this card, it says that a threat has appeared. To be precise, an old threat." Said Sartorius

"Old threat? Like, say, this has happened before?" I asked

"Yes. The next card states that an old champion can help." Said Sartorius

"How old?" I asked

"First King of Games old." Said Sartorius

"That's old. Where am I supposed to find Yugi Moto? Let alone his family?" I asked

"Even the cards can't say. This one says that you will fall into some kind of temptation, a bad kind." Said Sartorius

"*Gulp*" I gulped

"The last one. This evil will not prevail, but only by four chosen warriors. One who has once aligned with the darkness, a light in the dark, a warrior of the purest heart, and a knight of friendship that can break any dark ties." Said Sartorius

"Wow." I said

_Yusei then found me and motioned for me to move into the other room._

"Guys, now that the old man's happy, we need to talk." Said Blister

"Talk about what?" I asked

"Did you guys see the report about those meteors that hit outside the city?" asked Blister

"Yeah." Said Yusei

"We didn't need a news report, we heard the impact." Said Crow

"I've been picking up some weird chatter on it on the P.S.B. channels." Said Blister

"What sort of chatter?" asked Jack

"Cryptic stuff. From what I can gather, it seems like it wasn't a rock that fell, at least, not a normal one. I've heard a few references to 'the stone tablet' and 'the Orichalcos'." Said Blister

"Orichalcos? I wonder if one of the meteors that fell is made from the same material as this necklace." I said as I pulled it out

"Nice rock." Said Karen

"But it's glowing. That's not normal." Said Chris

"Yeah, I know, and this also coincides with the Ghost incidents about two weeks ago." I said

"Think there might be a connection there?" asked Crow

"I don't know, but whatever it is that fell it seems that the Public Security Bureau got hold of it and is keeping it very hush hush, until the Orichalcos thing got stolen." Said Blister

"Stolen? Not good." I said

"A stone tablet, a duel bot, a weird glowing stone. What exactly is going on around here?" asked Yusei

"Well, whatever it is, one thing is clear, someone doesn't want anyone to know." Said Blister

"Guys, come quickly! There's something outside!" exclaimed Taiga

_We ran outside, and the giant eyeball that I saw in that vision was here! But why?_

_Third Person P.O.V._

_The person was now in front of the altar._

"Spirits of the Orichalcos, take the Twilight Signer!" exclaimed the figure

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_A powerful wind surrounded me, and I couldn't move. Suddenly, my deck began to glow and a teal dragon appeared, and yet, at the same time, I knew this dragon._

"Wait, this is the knight I saw in that vision. So it wasn't just a vision. Now I summon, the Eye of Timeaus!" I exclaimed

_The card glowed gold, and Timeaus was in the sky._

"Attack!" I exclaimed

_Timeaus opened its mouth, and the eye thing in the sky was sent packing. I don't know why it was here, but it can't be good. Then the Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of me._

"Sakura, the world is in danger of the Seal of Orichalcos once again. Please, help us." Said the Dark Magician Girl

_Again? Then that means that the world has faced the Orichalcos. Time to do some serious hacking._

_One hour later…_

_I was finally in the Kaiba Corp. mainframe, and copied all the info on the Seal of Orichalcos into a document on my computer. I finally had the answers, so now what?_

_**Done and done! Whew, this took a while, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	4. A Duel with Interest

Chapter 4: A Duel with Interest

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy getting ready for my senior year of high school. Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Alex. He belongs to A5L. Winston, Sia, Rina, Rose, Caitlyn, and Sara also don't belong to me. They belong to D.J. Scales**_

_**Man, that's a lot. Anyhow, enjoy!**_

_Dawn was impatiently tapping one of her fingers on the table while Matt was just shuffling through his cards when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to answer it, revealing Alex in the doorway._

"Glad to see you made it." I said

"It was hard getting past security though." Said Alex

"Sorry, should've told them you were coming." I said

"Okay, get this over with quick. I have to be somewhere in thirty minutes." Said Dawn

"Now who's in a rush? Anyhow, I hacked into Kaiba Corp. the other day, and they know something about the Orichalcos." I said

"They do?" asked Matt

"Yeah, and all the info is right here." I said

"You do realize you could've left a trail towards your computer, do you?" asked Dawn

"Exactly why I took precautions; This isn't the first time the Orichalcos has shown its face. Apparently Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler faced it before. And they had three special cards. The Eye of Timeaus, The Fang of Critias, and The Claw of Hermos." I said

"So that dragon from the other day, was that one of the three?" asked Matt

"Okay, back up a notch. What dragon?" asked Alex

"This one." I said as I pulled out Timeaus' card

"Whoa. Now that is one cool dragon." Said Alex

"This is the Eye of Timeaus. I don't know what that weird eye in the sky wanted with me, but Timeaus had the power to stand up against it. I can't help but think that that thing was connected with the Orichalcos." I said

"Weird, but Timeaus isn't enough. According to these documents, there are two more dragons. Maybe I'm next." Said Dawn

"Maybe." Said Matt

"Anyhow, I love to stay, but I gotta go. I have a study date with Winston." Said Dawn

_She promptly left the room._

"Study date my ass." I said

"What do you mean?" asked Matt

"She's got a crush on Winston Anderson. It explains the outfit. I'm gonna tag along and see what's going on." I said

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_I was waiting in the park for Winston. I hope that he isn't late._

"Dawn!" exclaimed a male voice

_I turned to see Winston walk up to me._

"Winston, hey." I said

"So, ready to go?" asked Winston

"You bet." I said

_We both then started walking to the restaurant we both planned on going to today. I know that Winston's helping me out so I can graduate this year, but I just don't want Sakura getting any ideas. When we walked in, I was surprised to see Caitlyn at the front._

"Hey Winston, hey Dawn. Table for two?" asked Caitlyn

"Yep." Said Winston

"Hey, what's with the surprised look Dawn?" asked Caitlyn

"I didn't know you worked here, that's all." I said

"Didn't Winston tell you? We all work here part-time. Sure, Rose and Sara may be rich, but they like working, just don't tell them I said that." Said Caitlyn

"Okay, I won't. Their secret's safe with me." I said

"Okay, now right this way." Said Caitlyn

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I managed to tail Winston and Dawn and saw them go into a restaurant. Of all the places she could've gone to study, it was here, and with Winston to boot. I was right. Then, Flamvell Grunika materialized next to me._

"_So, your sister's in love, huh?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Yeah, and it had to be with the son of Jesse Anderson to boot. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, Jesse Anderson is a great duelist and all, but…" I started

"_Come on mistress! You're being overprotective! Just because she's your sister and was a Dark Signer, doesn't mean you have to watch her every five seconds!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"You know, you're right. I should give her more freedom." I said

_I hear something behind me in the bushes. I was about to activate my duel disk when I saw that it was only a Duel Monster spirit. A Crystal Beast – Ruby Carbuncle to be exact._

"Aw, where did you come from you little cutie?" I asked as the Ruby Carbuncle settled onto my shoulder

"There you are Ruby. I've been looking everywhere for ya." Said a male voice

_The Carbuncle then jumped off my shoulder and settled onto the shoulder of a person with blue hair and teal eyes. My eyes widened in surprise as I recognized the person._

"You're Jesse Anderson!" I exclaimed

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_Winston and I were looking at the menu. I was surprised to learn that he worked here part time along with Sara, Rose, John, Lily, and Caitlyn._

"Ready to take your order?" asked a female voice

_I turned to see a green-haired girl who kinda looked a lot like Sara, only younger and with a different hair color._

"Oh hey Rina." Said Winston

"Friend of yours?" I asked

"Actually, she's Sara's and Rose's cousin. Rina, this is Dawn Phoenix. She's in my class. Dawn, meet Nerine. She likes to be called Rina." Said Winston

"Nice to meet you." Said Rina

"Likewise." I said

"So, your order?" asked Rina

"I'll have the cheeseburger special." Said Winston

"You?" asked Rina

"Same." I said

"Alright, anything to drink?" asked Rina

"I'll just get a Coke." Said Winston

"Orange soda for me." I said

"Alright, just hang tight." Rina said before she walked away

"Okay, now let's get you up to speed with Spellcaster-type monsters." Said Winston

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"So that's what's been going on lately. Winston's been meeting with your sister?" asked Jesse

"Yeah. She missed quite a bit of the Duel Academy lessons, so Winston's her study buddy, at least, for the moment." I said

"So that explains the face he was wearing when he left." Said Jesse

"Face?" I wondered

"Yeah, he had this huge grin on his face, probably bigger than the Cheshire Cat's from Alice in Wonderland." Said Jesse

"Suddenly I'm getting ideas." I said

_And Jack just got kicked out from the restaurant. Wonder what bet Crow and Jack had this time?_

"Maybe when you learn some manners you can come back for a job!" exclaimed the manager of the restaurant

"Looks like he got fired from a job. This sure is a surprise, not!" I exclaimed

"Friend of yours?" asked Jesse

"Unfortunately, yes." I said

_And I noticed a 'kick me' sign on his back. Oh man, if he had brain cells to spare, he'd notice that in a heartbeat._

_Dawn's P.O.V._

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said a brown-haired girl

_The girl looked like a younger version of Rose. Somehow, I get the feeling that she's Rina's sister._

"Hey Sia, what's up?" asked Winston

"Just saw Jack Atlas get fired." Said Sia

"Jack? Why do I have a feeling that he and Crow had another bet?" I wondered out loud

"You know him?" asked Winston

"Not very well, but my sister Sakura does. He's one of her friends." I said

"I see. Anyhow, Sia, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is Rina's twin sister, Lisianthus, but prefers to be called Sia." Said Winston

"Good to meet you." Said Sia

"Yeah, same. So, what's with the grin?" I wondered

"Just played a little prank." Said Sia

"Sia's a bit of a prankster, but her favorite prank is taping a 'kick me' sign on someone's back." Said Winston

"I guess that might explain last week. I saw Krystal getting kicked in the behind. If she had enough brain cells to spare, she might actually be a threat." I said

_All three of us laughed at the joke I had made._

_Later, Sakura's P.O.V._

_Okay, I'm running around town to find some sort of clue that could lead me to the Orichalcos, and I'm running on empty. The only clue I have is that girl who strangely looks like Karen. I can't just ask her who she is, she'll just…_

"Hey. Fancy seeing you here." Said a female voice

_I turned around to see Karen holding a bouquet of carnations._

"Karen! What are you doing here?" I asked

"I just got out of the flower shop. I'm going to visit my family's grave." Said Karen

"Oh. Hey, mind if I tag along? I kinda need something to distract me." I said

"Sure." Said Karen

_We reached the cemetery where I saw Karen put the flowers down in front of a grave with the names 'Len Tsukimori, Kahoko Tsukimori, and Akane Tsukimori'._

"Today's the day they died. The anniversary of a shipwreck. You see, a few years ago, not only was my dad the head of the Tsukimori clan, he was also a well-known musician." Said Karen

"So, your mom and dad were _the_Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Tsukimori. I have some CD's where their songs were recorded. They're really good." I said

"Thanks, but my sister also died that day. For two years, I was stuck stranded on an island. I guess I had the gods favor; otherwise I wouldn't be here today. I reunited with my family only to learn that mom, dad, and Akane had died. It's been ten years since then." Said Karen

"That's so sad. I kinda know how you feel." I said

"How so?" asked Karen

"You know about the Dark Signer-Signer war?" I asked

"Who doesn't? It's big news, even now." Said Karen

"Dawn was a Dark Signer. When we were 13, I thought she died by a bullet from Sayer, the former leader of the Arcadia Movement. I'm glad he's in the Facility. When she was dying, she was also starting the process of becoming a Dark Signer. I learned that she was alive two years ago." I said

"Wow. But I doubt Akane's alive. I mean, sure, purple hair with pink highlights isn't a common sight, but Akane was my identical twin sister." Said Karen

_Identical twin sister?-! Then that means, Akane is alive, and Karen isn't involved with the Orichalcos! I have to tell the others, but… Karen's been dealing with grief for a long time, and if I told her that she's alive and working for the forces of evil, I'd be bringing up that pain again. I better not tell her. Not yet at least._

"I'm sorry to hear that. Karen, I know you've been dealing with this kind of grief for a while. You may think you're alone, but you're not. You have Chris, and your friends. They can help you move on like I did before I learned that Dawn was alive." I said

"Thanks Sakura. I owe you one." Said Karen

"Hey, don't mention it." I said

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_Winston and I just walked out of the restaurant._

"Did you have a good time?" asked Winston

"Well, I admit, I've had worse days." I said

_I noticed that something just settled onto my shoulder. When I looked, it was a Ruby Carbuncle!_

"Aw, aren't you cute?" I asked

"That's Ruby Carbuncle." Said Winston

"You can see Duel Monster Spirits?" I asked

"Yeah, the Gem Knights are my protectors, and my Duel Monster spirits, but the fact that Ruby's here means one thing. Dad's nearby." Said Winston

"You got that right." Said a male with a southern accent

_Ruby jumped off my shoulder and over to the guy that just appeared, more specifically, Jesse Anderson._

"Hey dad." Said Winston

"What's up? I was in the area when Ruby started jumping around." Said Jesse

"_Ruby._" Said Ruby Carbuncle

"Well ya don't say Ruby." Said Jesse

"What did she say?" I asked

"That you're a rare one. She never met a person who could see Duel Monster Spirits and is a Psychic Duelist at the same time." Said Jesse

"Then she should meet my sister, Sakura." I said

"About yey high, same hair and eye color as you, not so much outfit choice?" asked Jesse

"That's her. Did you see her?" I asked

"Yeah, she was in the shopping district just now. Just passed her." Said Jesse

"Maybe she was going to meet Yusei to help him with that engine of his." I said

"Engine?" asked Winston

"Yusei's working on a prototype engine design, but it doesn't work just yet. They don't know what the problem is." I said

"Sounds like a problem." Said Jesse

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" sneered a female voice

"Not again." I groaned

"Sakura Phoenix, what are you doing out here with Winston and his dad? Shouldn't you be with Matt? My guess is that you two broke up." Said Krystal

"Are you really that dense or do you act that way to annoy me? For the last time, my name is Dawn! Get it into that thick skull of yours!" I exclaimed

"Maybe if you duel me. Meet me in front of the duel statue at 8 tonight. Do you accept?" asked Krystal

_I was about to open my mouth when a voice shouted out:_

"It's not her you should be dueling."

_We turned to see Rina._

"But I will duel you." Said Rina

"What's in it for me?" asked Krystal

"If I win the duel, you'll have to be tutored by me, Rose, Sara, and Sia for a whole month and you also have to be our maid. However, if you win the duel, then Sia, Rose, Sara, and I will do whatever you say for the whole month, no if's, and's, or but's. Do we have a deal?" I asked

"Oh it's so on!" exclaimed Krystal

_Later, Sakura's P.O.V._

_I was walking around in Downtown New Domino when I spotted Dawn, Winston, Rose, Sara, a brown-haired girl, and a green-haired girl who strangely enough look a lot like Rose and Sara, but only younger._

"Dawn! What's going on?" I asked

"Krystal. Rina's the girl with the green hair, and she accepted a challenge meant for me." said Dawn

"Ready to lose?" asked Krystal

"Funny, I was about to ask the exact same thing." Said Rina

"Let's Duel!" Krystal and Rina exclaimed in unison

_Krystal LP 4000/ Rina LP 4000_

"I'll go first! And I summon Dragunity Militum to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 4) I'll play a couple of face-downs and end my turn." Said Rina

_Krystal LP 4000/ Rina LP 4000_

"Is that all you can do? First off, I activate Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards! I summon to the field, Cyber Gymnast! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1800/ LV: 4) And I think I'll start out by activating her special ability! I can discard a card in my hand, such as my Double Summon, and I can send your Militum to the graveyard!" exclaimed Krystal

"Before that happens, I activate Icarus Attack! I can send my Militum to the graveyard to destroy your Gymnast!" exclaimed Rina

"Thanks for leaving yourself wide open. I activate the Spell Card, Machine Angel Ritual! With this ritual spell, I can send a number of monsters in my hand to the graveyard in order to summon a Ritual monster." Said Krystal

"I never knew that she played with Ritual cards." I said

"Yeah, well, I never really did get a good Tuner monster and a good Synchro monster to go with my deck, so yeah. Anyhow, I send to my graveyard, Cyber Prima in order to Ritual Summon my Cyber Angel Idaten! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 6) Now I activate her special ability! I can add one Spell Card from my graveyard back into my hand, and I choose Double Summon! Now I can activate this spell in order to summon my Cyber Tutu from my hand! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 800/ LV: 3) Now it's time for them to go in for a direct attack!" exclaimed Krystal

"Hold it! I activate my other trap, Sakuretsu Armor! Now your Idaten is destroyed because it's in battle!" exclaimed Rina

"But you can't stop my other attack!" exclaimed Krystal

_Krystal LP 4000/ Rina LP 3000_

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Krystal

_Krystal LP 4000/ Rina LP 3000_

"My move then! I activate Monster Reborn! With this card, I can summon back my Militum! Now I summon to the field Dragunity Aklys! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 800/ LV: 2) Now I activate his special ability! I can choose one 'Dragunity' monster in my hand, and add it to Aklys as an equip card, and I choose Dragunity Angusticlavii! Now Militum's ability can activate, allowing me to special summon him! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 5) Now I tune my Aklys with my Militum to summon something with a little more firepower! _Winds of the sky, merge your might to create a warrior of new power! Synchro Summon! Soar to new heights! Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg!_ (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1100) Alright, Angusticlavii, attack her Tutu!" exclaimed Rina

"One trap card, coming up! Negate attack! Sorry, but your attack is put on hold!" exclaimed Krystal

"I end my turn with a face-down." Said Rina

_Krystal LP 4000/ Rina LP 3000_

"My move! And I could use a refresher! Card of Sancity! Now we can both draw until we have six cards! Now I activate my spell card, Prima Light! Now my Tutu can say adieu so Cyber Prima can take the stage! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1600/ LV: 6) Now I activate Fulfillment of the Contract! By paying 800 life points, I can bring back my Idaten!" exclaimed Krystal

_Krystal LP 3200/ Rina LP 3000_

"Now I activate the Equip Spell, Ritual Weapon! Because Idaten is a level six, she gains 1500 attack points! (ATK: 3100) Go Idaten, attack Angusticlavii!" exclaimed Krystal

_Krystal LP 3200/ Rina LP 2000_

"Now my Prima can attack your Gae Bulg!" exclaimed Krystal

"I activate Gae Bulg's special ability! I can remove from play Angusticlavii in order for Gae Bulg to gain attack points equal to its attack points! (ATK: 4100)" exclaimed Rina

_Krystal LP 1400/ Rina LP 2000_

"This face-down will do before I end my turn." Said Krystal

_Krystal LP 1400/ Rina LP 2000_

"My move! And I activate Gae-Bulg's special ability once again! Now he gains 1700 attack points because Militum is in my graveyard! Now, go! Attack Idaten!" exclaimed Rina

"I activate Hallowed Life Barrier! If I discard another Machine Angel Ritual, all battle damage becomes zero!" exclaimed Krystal

"This face-down will do the job." Said Rina

_Krystal LP 1400/ Rina LP 2000_

"My move! And I activate Scapegoat! Let's see you get to me now." Said Krystal

_Krystal LP 1400/ Rina LP 2000_

"Oh I will! Now I activate my trap! Return from the Different Dimension! I pay half of my life points in order to bring back Militum and Angusticlavii!" exclaimed Rina

_Krystal LP 1400/ Rina LP 1000_

"Now I can special summon my Dragunity Arma Mystletainn! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1500/ LV: 6) Now that Angusticlavii is back in my graveyard, I equip it to Mystletainn! Now you're in for it because when Angusticlavii is used as an equip card, the monster he's equipped to gains the ability to attack any defense monster, and the difference between its defense points and Mystletainn's attack points are dealt to you as damage! Mystletainn, attack her sheep token and end this duel!" exclaimed Rina

_Krystal LP 0/ Rina LP 1000_

"I lost. But why?" asked Krystal

"Don't you get it already? You may have a strong deck, but you need to learn to adapt. That's why you lost. Even though you had put up a strong defense, there are still flaws within your deck. I have to admit though; you have a pretty amazing deck. If you can find a Synchro monster and a Tuner that can go real well with that deck of yours, I'm sure it can take you to the next level. So, about that bet, are you gonna go with it or what?" asked Rina

"Well, I don't wanna look like a sore loser. Just tell me where and when you want to tutor me, and I'm there." Said Krystal

_Krystal studying for once? Now this I gotta see. We were all about to leave when I saw Marco being followed by Jack. What's he doing here? I snuck inside and spied on Marco and Jack was hiding in the trees across from me. Sara followed me in and hid in the same spot I was in. Marco put his entire deck on top of the box that was in front of the Duel Statue. What's he doing?_

"Please Duel Statue, I don't have any money, but still, I beg you, take my deck, and let us be free of Piero." Said Marco

"Piero?" I wondered

"I've heard of him. He's an underworld crime boss who preys on the weak. He'll loan someone a little money and make them sign a contract, but the fine print on it says that until he's paid back in full, he can take everything they own." Said Sara

"Sounds like a distant relative of someone I know who's in the Facility." I said

"Big bro!" exclaimed a little boy

"Mikey!" exclaimed Marco

"What are you doing here Marco?" asked Mikey

"Nothing little bro. Come on, let's just go home." Said Marco

"Don't lie to me! I see that deck sitting behind you! And I recognize it! It's yours, and I'm not gonna let you toss it away, not when you wanna be a duelist!" exclaimed Mikey

"I hear ya Mikey, but there are some things that are more important than what I want. More than my dumb dreams, and getting out from under Piero's thumb is one of those things. We can't keep living this way. He's taken everything our family has! All our money, all our stuff, and he still wants more! Which is why I'm gonna wish on this deck and prove Piero wrong." Said Marco

"Big bro?" asked Mikey

"Come on Mikey, let's get home so mom doesn't worry about us." Said Marco

_When they left, Sara and I emerged from our hiding place the exact same time Jack and Carly did._

"That Piero guy sure is a worm! I only wish there was something we could do to help those two." Said Carly

"Well, maybe there is." Said Sara

"Sara, what are you thinking?" I asked

"A duel with this peon." Said Sara

_Sara then walked up to Marco's deck._

"Wait, Sara! You can't take those! They're Marco's offering! For his wish." Said Carly

"Don't worry. I'm gonna make his wish come true." Said Sara

_We managed to find the guy; from all the laughter you could hear down the hall, it wasn't exactly hard. When I gave the go signal, all three of us kicked down the door._

"You've gotta lot of nerve!" exclaimed a guy in a white suit

"Tell me, how do you think that suit will look as charcoal?" I asked as Flamvell Grunika appeared behind me

"What's he gonna do? Scare me?" asked the guy in the suit

_He blew smoke in his face, which caused the guy to cough up a storm. Sara and Jack then laid eyes on Piero._

"I'm guessing that you're Don Piero." Said Jack

"Why, yes I am! And unless I'm mistaken, you're Jack Atlas, the Master of Faster, and you're Sakura Phoenix, Fiery Justice." Said Piero

"The Master of what? Of Plaster?" asked a guy in a pink button-up shirt

_The guy with sunglasses shrugged, which earned a glare from Jack._

"You'll have to excuse them Jack. These kids today, they simply don't know their old timer duelists like they really ought to." Said Piero

"We're not here for them." Said Jack

"Yeah, we're here for you buster, and those so-called contracts." Said Sara

"The contracts?" asked Piero

"We want them buddy, and I'm prepared to duel you for them! Are you man enough, or are you gonna hide behind your goons?" asked Sara

"I say hide!" exclaimed the guy in the suit

_Grunika got up into his face and snorted out smoke, causing the guy to cough up a storm again._

"Don Piero is afraid of no duelist on all of planet earth. But those contracts are worth quite a bit to me. If I'm going to put all of them on the line, then I think it's only fair that you put up something that's of equal worth." Said Piero

"Then how's this for a deal? Sara duels, and I'm willing to put my runner and my Lunar Eclipse Dragon on the line!" I exclaimed

"That goes for Red Dragon Archfiend and my runner!" exclaimed Jack

"Jack…" I started

"Sakura, we're doing this for a friend." Said Jack

"In that case, I'll give up the entire Red-Eyes set that's in my deck." Said Sara

"The entire Red-Eyes set?" Jack, Piero's goons, and I wondered in unison

"Then the duel is on." Said Piero

_Piero and Sara got out their disks and we headed for the parking lot when Yusei and Crow came along._

"Jack! Saki!" exclaimed Crow

"Hello boys." Said Jack

"We've been looking for you Jack. What's happening?" asked Yusei

"Where are you taking me? And what do I care about some duel?" asked Marco

"He's here." I said

"Marco?" asked Crow

"What's this? The guys? But why? Piero!" exclaimed Marco

"Remember Miss Sara, I win, and I get the Red-Eyes set, Jack's legendary Red Dragon Archfiend card, his duel runner, Sakura's legendary Lunar Eclipse Dragon card, and her duel runner to boot." Said Piero

"Don't worry, I remember." Said Sara

"What did we walk into?" asked Yusei

"Some high stakes, that's what." Said Crow

"Sara's dueling Don Piero for the freedom of all those in his debt." Said Carly

"What? No Sara! You can't! Those cards and those runners, I know how much they mean to Sakura and Jack." Said Marco

"They mean nothing Marco, not when you put them up against a person's wish." Said Jack

"A wish?" asked Marco

"Let's duel!" Sara and Piero exclaimed in unison

_Piero LP 4000/ Sara LP 4000_

"Take this jerk down Sara!" exclaimed Carly

"I'll start off. And first, I activate the spell card, Upstart Goblin. Now I get to draw an extra card from my deck, and you get an extra 1000 life points." Said Piero

_Piero LP 4000/ Sara LP 5000_

"Huh? Why's he giving Sara extra points?" asked Carly

"Because I happen to be a very nice guy. Why, in fact, she can have all the life points she cares to borrow." Said Piero

"Sara can't trust him! It's a trap! He's got something up his sleeve, I know it!" exclaimed Marco

"Knowing this peon, I figured." Said Sara

"Really? Well, I just played you for a fool. I special summon Nefarious Trader! Since you have more life points than me, I'm allowed to bring him out. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ LV: 1)" said Piero

"Uh-oh. This guy runs a Loan deck." I said

"Loan deck?" asked Crow

"It's a type of deck that specializes in swarming your opponent's field full of Loan Tokens. The only way to destroy them is if you either Ritual Summon a monster, or if you send a card in your hand to the graveyard because the cards can't be tributed or used as Synchro Material. Sara's gonna have a hard time if she's not careful." I said

"Next, I'll bring out Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector in defense mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1300/ LV: 3) And then I'll place one face-down to end my turn. Now, how about repaying those life points I loaned you friend?" asked Piero

_Piero LP 4000/ Sara LP 5000_

"Newsflash, I didn't ask for a loan. My move then! And I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick in attack mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 500/ LV: 1) And I can activate his special ability! Because I have a Red-Eyes B. Dragon in my hand, I can send the chick to the graveyard to special summon it! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 7)" exclaimed Sara

"So you're really not going to repay those life points, eh? Fine, but you asked for it. I activate the trap Endless Loan. This makes it so when you summon a monster, I can summon a Loan Token on your field in defense mode. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ LV: 1)" said Piero

"I knew it! Either he's planning on swarming Sara's field, or that Toichi thing has some kind of special ability!" I exclaimed

"Sure is ugly!" exclaimed Carly

"Since you refused to pay me back the life points I've lent you, I've decided to take them back. Actually, my debt collector Toichi will be doing the taking, and for every Loan Token he takes off your field, Toichi deals you 1000 points of damage." Said Piero

"1000?-! And that's per Loan Token?" asked Carly

"Great, things are gonna get hard for Sara. She's gotta think fast!" I exclaimed

"Oh, and there's no use in attacking Toichi, after all so long as there's a Loan Token out on the field, my debt collector can't be destroyed in battle. Of course you can destroy a Loan Token yourself, but it'll cost a card from your hand." Said Piero

"The way Piero makes it sound; the only way Sara will stand a chance to win this duel is by getting rid of her cards." Said Yusei

"Quick Sara! You gotta do what Piero says or you're gonna end up taking some major damage!" exclaimed Marco

"Tempting, but I pass. Red-Eyes B. Dragon, attack that Trader with Inferno Fire Blast!" exclaimed Sara

_Piero LP 1600/ Sara LP 5000_

"Piero!" exclaimed his goons

"Yeah!" exclaimed Marco

"Way to go! Take it right to him!" exclaimed Carly

"What you should've taken was Marco's advice. Since you decided not to, you're deeper in debt, because when Nefarious Trader is destroyed in battle, another Loan Token is summoned onto your field!" exclaimed Piero

"Now she's got two tokens!" I exclaimed

"And if Sara summons any monsters, she'll only get more of them." Said Yusei

"So then what's she supposed to do?" asked Crow

"Simple, she should do some business with me and pay a card." Said Piero

"Sara! Just pay! Otherwise next round you'll…" started Marco

"No way! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" exclaimed Sara

_Piero LP 1600/ Sara LP 5000_

"Fine, refuse to pay a card. Instead, I'm gonna make you pay the price and a very hefty price it's going to be. I equip the spell Illegal Business Practices onto Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector! This doubles all effect damages!" exclaimed Piero

"Wait, then with two tokens out, the damage Sara's gonna take is… a lot!" exclaimed Carly

"Time to collect our debt Toichi! It's time you gave Don Piero some respect! And by respect, I mean 4000 of your life points!" exclaimed Piero

_Piero LP 1600/ Sara LP 1000_

"Sara! Oh no." said Marco

"Just face it Sara. If you want to save the last of your life points, you'll do as I say." Said Piero

"He's right Sara. Just give up some of your cards!" exclaimed Marco

"Forget it! I don't play by his rules! My turn! And if I send one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Smile Kid from my hand! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ LV: 1)" exclaimed Sara

"But Smile Kid? That's my card!" exclaimed Marco

"Ah, that was an excellent move Sara, excellent for me that is. Because now Endless Loan activates! Which means another Loan Token will appear on your field." Said Piero

"AH! That makes three now!" exclaimed Carly

"Come on Sara, you can't owe anymore. Just give up some cards from your hand." Said Marco

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card Burst Breath! Now I can have Red-Eyes hit the dust, and all monsters with less than 2400 defense points bite the dust!" exclaimed Sara

"Wait, all monsters?-!" exclaimed Piero

"That's right, and when Smile Kid is destroyed by a card effect, Smile Angel can come out for the party, and she's gonna turn Marco's frown upside down! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 300/ LV: 4)" exclaimed Sara

"Ah! 1800 attack points?-!" exclaimed Piero

"Yep, you got that right, and she's gonna take your life points down the drain!" exclaimed Sara

"Her smile is so disarming." Said Piero

_Piero LP 0/ Sara LP 1000_

"Piero." Said his goons

"No, this isn't happening. The Don never loses a duel!" exclaimed Piero

"More than that. A deal's a deal, so hand over those documents now, otherwise I'll mean business." I said in a threatening tone

"Run!" exclaimed Piero

_Jack threw a card and the guy with the documents dropped them all. We went back to the garage and Sara and Jack took care of them the old fashioned way while Grunika burned some of them to a crisp._

"Now you and anyone else who was in Piero's debt are free." Said Jack

"Thank you so much you three." Said Marco

"Don't forget about these." Said Sara

"The cards I wished on. Gee, I don't know." Said Marco

"We heard you when you made that wish. We know it's your dream to become a duelist. And we also know you've been through hard times, helping your family, your mom being sick and all, you know you're lucky to have a mom. I lost mine just a week after I was born. But that's why we all have dreams, so we can build a path we can walk on for a better future, and so you can make your family proud." I said

"You think so?" asked Marco

"We know so. And I'm sure one day all four of us will meet on the duel field." Said Jack

"Thanks." Marco said as he got his deck

"Go get 'em." Said Carly

_Talk about a happy moment. Things are looking brighter for Marco._

"Well Jack sure proved me wrong. Talk about doing something of use." Said Crow

"Yeah, big time." Said Yusei

_The next day…_

_I could hear the sound of crashing plates from across the street in the garage._

"You're useless!" exclaimed the café manager

"Oh yeah? Well you can't fire me, 'coz I quit." Said Jack

"Jack! Wait!" exclaimed a café worker

"You people are crazy. I did everything that you said." Said Jack

"You think clearing dishes means tossing them to the floor? I think I'll just let Carly have you." Said the café worker

"Oh man. I guess I'd better pick up a double shift tonight." Said Crow

"Typical Jack. I knew it was too good to be true." I said

_**Oh yeah. I'd like to see Jack stick a job, for once. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	5. A Fang of Courage

Chapter 5: A Fang of Courage

_**Hey guys! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with school work and stuff. Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Chris, Caitlyn, Lily, Winston, Rose, Sara, Sia, or Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales**_

_**This will begin in third person, and enjoy!**_

_A hooded figure was leading Igneous, Caitlyn, Lily, and Winston into the woods where the rumored Wicked Spirit lived._

"Are you sure this is where you said you had something to show us?" asked Caitlyn

"Yes. The place you seek lies just ahead." Said the hooded figure

_Before they reached their destination, Winston, Lily, Caitlyn, and Igneous were knocked out by an unseen force._

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_Leo, Luna, Dexter, and I were in this weird forest. Sure was creepy._

"I say we go back now. Okay guys? Guys?" asked Leo

"You're the one who wanted to explore. Leo, are you scared?" asked Dexter

"Uh, I'm not scared at all! No, I was just thinking that Luna might be scared, that's all." Said Leo

"Actually, I'm fine." Said Luna

"Super! Then I'm fine as well!" exclaimed Leo

"Uh-huh." I said unconvinced

"Just stay close." Said Leo

_So began a trek through the forest when suddenly, I could've sworn I heard voices._

"Something's over there, I can feel it." Said Luna

"Great minds must think alike." I said

_Then, my legs began to move by themselves as everything turned to black._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I was in the garage with Yusei and Crow when Crow was telling me something about a wicked spirit._

"Wicked Spirits?" Yusei and I asked in unison

"Yeah, I can't believe you never heard the story Yusei, Sakura. How people go for a hike in the forest and then just vanish. Supposedly, the first to disappear were two young kids. Spirits snatched them right from their house." Said Crow

"Aren't you getting a little old for ghost stories Crow?" I asked

"I'm telling you it's true, and ever since that faithful day, anyone who happens to wander too deep in the forest gets snatched too. Anyway, I ought to get going Yusei, Sakura. I'm late for work." Said Crow

"Me too, about getting going I mean. I think Dawn's staying after again. See you two later." I said as I started my duel runner

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_The sound of a stick breaking brought me to my senses. Where am I? And Luna's with me._

"Whoa, where are we?" asked Luna

"Don't know. Leo! Dexter! Where are you? Anyone!" I exclaimed

_I heard some kind of moaning. That didn't sound good._

"Is… is there somebody out there?" asked Luna

_The tree branches just started to move on their own. I gave a shriek of fright._

"Help!" exclaimed Luna

"Leo! Dexter! Please, anyone, help us!" I exclaimed

_A strong gust of wind blew, and then the plants disappeared._

"Are you two okay? No need to be scared." Said the boy who appeared in front of us

"Who are you?" asked Luna

"My name's Haley. And yours?" asked Haley

"Luna." Said Luna

"And I'm Dawn. Hi." I said

"Nice to meet you Luna, Dawn. This is a dangerous place to be alone. This entire forest is full of wicked spirits." Said Haley

"Spirits?" asked Luna

"Yeah. Come with me. My house is just a ways past the lake, you can meet my little sister Claire, plus you two will be safe." Said Haley

"Uh, I guess that would be okay." Said Luna

"What you said Luna." I said

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_Man, I've turned the entire school upside down, and there's no sign of her. Where is she?_

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked a male voice

"Huh? Chris, Karen. I thought you two went home." I said

"Well, I kinda volunteered to help clean up the science lab this afternoon, and it took longer than I thought. If Chris didn't show up, I probably would've gotten home by eleven." Said Karen

"Yeah, have you seen Dawn by any chance?" I asked

"Maybe she's with Winston." Said Chris

"I tried his number, but I keep getting the 'he's out of range' message." I said

"Well, we could check Sia's and Rina's place." Said Karen

"Wait, isn't today the day Krystal has to start that bet?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" asked Chris

"Now this I gotta see." I said

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Krystal was currently in the Tops, AKA, Sia's and Rina's apartment, and was in a maid's outfit, currently cleaning a set of china. Sia and Rina were watching Krystal while Rose and Sara were sitting in a couple of chairs._

"Well, I think that's enough with the china." Said Rina

"What's next?" asked Krystal

"Tutoring time. We're on spellcasters now, and you need to get up to speed." Said Sia

"Fine, just get the duel puzzle." Said Krystal

"Actually, I was thinking you could duel me. I run a spellcaster deck." Said Sia

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess that could work, and stuff." Said Krystal

"Alright, so let's begin lesson one." Said Sia

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sia LP 4000_

"I'll start. And I activate the field spell Necrovalley." Said Sia

"Necrovalley? Wait a minute! You run a Gravekeeper's deck?" asked Krystal

"Bingo. And now here come Gravekeeper's Priestess (ATK: 1000-1500/ DEF: 1500-2000) And because of her special ability, all Gravekeeper monsters gain an additional 200 attack and defense points. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 2200). I'll end it with a face-down. You're up." Said Sia

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sia LP 4000_

"Thanks. And I'll start with Machine Angel Ritual. I'll send my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to the grave to summon Cyber Angel Dakini! (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400) And thanks to her special ability, when she's summoned, your priestess bites the dust. Top that, after my angel attacks!" exclaimed Krystal

"I will, with Rite of Spirit! I can bring back my Priestess in defense mode!" exclaimed Sia

"Good luck with that, you see whenever Dakini attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference is dealt as damage." Said Krystal

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sia LP 3300_

"I'll end my turn with a face-down. You're up." Said Krystal

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sia LP 3300_

"Thanks. And I'll do with a set-down and another face-down. Go ahead and attack. You may destroy my monster, but you'll be wide open." Said Sia

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sia LP 3300_

"Nice try, but that's not going to scare me. Dakini, wipe out her monster!" exclaimed Krystal

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sia LP 3000_

"Thanks, that was Gravekeeper's Guard! (ATK: 1000-1500/ DEF: 1900-2400) And since he was flipped up, Dakini is sent back into your hand." Said Sia

"Say what?-!" exclaimed Krystal

"You heard what I said." Said Sia

"I end my turn." Said Krystal

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sia LP 3000_

"My move! And I activate the spell, Spellbook inside the Pot! Now we both draw three new cards from our decks. And next, I'll top it off with Star Blast! I'll just pay 500 life points so I can summon out Gravekeeper's Chief! (ATK: 1900-2400/ DEF: 1200-1700)" said Sia

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sia LP 2500_

"Now I activate my spell card Royal Tribute! Now because Necrovalley is on the field, we have to discard all monsters in our hands." Said Sia

"Wait, all monsters?" asked Krystal

"Yep, and by the look on your face, other than Dakini, you had another monster in your hand along with a few others." Said Sia

"Yeah, my Cyber Tutu, Cyber Prima, and Cyber Petit Angel." Said Krystal

"Thought so. And now I activate Call of the Haunted! Now I can bring back Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier! (ATK: 1500-2000/ DEF: 1000-1500) Alright you two, attack her! End this duel!" exclaimed Sia

_Krystal LP 0/ Sia LP 2500_

"I lost. Again?" asked Krystal

"Hey, don't feel bad, at least you got Dakini out this time. How many times did you manage that?" asked Sia

"Um, truth be told, this was the first time I brought out Dakini." Said Krystal

"See? You're improving, and a true duelist never knows when to stop." Said Sakura

_Sia, Rina, Rose, and Sara turned to see Sakura, Karen, and Chris in the doorway._

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Rose

"Looking for Dawn. I was under the impression that she might be with Winston, who might be with you guys, but I guess I guessed wrong." Said Sakura

"Winston? Come to think of it, this girl appeared after school today, and she was talking to Winston, Lily, Caitlyn, and a guy with a blue spiky Mohawk." Said Sara

"Igneous? Can you describe the girl?" asked Sakura

"She's about this tall, has black hair and green eyes, wears green earrings with some kind of diamond hanging from the stud, and wears a lot of make-up." Said Sia

"Wait, wears a lot of make-up? Did she mention her name?" asked Sakura

"Um, I think it was Asami something." Said Rina

"Asami?-! Oh no." said Sakura

"What's wrong?" asked Karen

"Where did she take them?" asked Sakura

"Um, the forest, you know, the one with the wicked spirits." Said Krystal

_Sakura's eyes widened as her face turned into one of worry._

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_Haley led us to this mansion, and I suddenly got the feeling that we were being watched._

"Here we are." Said Haley

_He opened the door and let us in. It's so big for a kid like himself. Even the penthouse Sakura and I have has this feeling of loneliness from time to time._

"So, let me get this straight, you keep away the wicked spirits with your deck?" asked Luna

"Yes. I've been doing it for a while now too." Said Haley

"So, you're a Psychic duelist then, like me. I guess there's no reason to be scared with you as bodyguard to help us out." I said

"Got that right Luna, Dawn. I'll protect you two no matter what it takes, just like how I've been protecting my sis. Come on, I'll introduce you two." Said Haley

_He has a sibling, like me and Luna. Wow. I guess blood is thicker than Ener-D, just like Sakura always said._

"Claire? Claire, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Said Haley

"Uh, hi Claire." Said Luna

"Hello." I said

"Claire, wanna say hi back?" asked Haley

_There was no response from her. Is she sick or something?_

"Maybe she's sleeping?" asked Luna

"Probably. She sleeps a lot ever since we had this really close call with the Wicked Spirits a while back. Actually, when was it? The days seem to blend together since then." Said Haley

"I don't mean to pry, but what exactly do these spirits want? Why are they after us? Do you have any idea?" I asked

"All I know is that this forest is haunted, and that the spirits that haunt it won't stop until they find two humans, but I don't know why." Said Haley

_Haley seemed to sense something amiss and then walked over to the window._

"What's wrong Haley?" asked Luna

"Something's coming, and I think it's you-know-who. Stay here until I come back. It's not safe for you to leave this room." Said Haley

"Wait, we can…" I started

_The door then closed on us and I heard another door creak open. First, I have to see if Haley's going to be okay. I walked over to the window with Luna and saw Leo!_

"Leo?" wondered Luna

"Leo!" I exclaimed while banging on the window

_He looked up and saw me. He tried to make it inside, but then pulled out his duel disk. This doesn't look good._

"Claire, your brother, he's…" started Luna

_Luna pulled the curtains surrounding the bed aside, only to reveal a doll!_

"A… doll?" I wondered

"Dawn, what are we going to do?" asked Luna

"I'll check what's in that room to see what's going on. Meanwhile, keep an eye on Leo in case something bad is going to happen, okay?" I asked

"Okay. Be careful." Said Luna

"I will. But Luna, listen to me. I'm getting a bad feeling all of a sudden, and it started when that door opened. If you hear a card called 'The Seal of Orichalcos' use my cell phone to call Sakura or Matt. They'll get here as soon they can if they're not already on their way." I said

"Alright." Said Luna

_I walked into the room, only to discover it was pitch-black. The lights suddenly sprang to life and I had to shield my eyes._

"Finally! About time you got here!" exclaimed a female voice

_I looked to see the girl from the other night. What was her name again? She wasn't Antea, that's for sure._

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Asami Hino. I don't believe we had properly introduced ourselves the last time we met." Said Asami

"Yeah, because you and your gang were too busy stealing the Sacred Beasts, and I can only assume from the duel disk on your arm that you want to duel. First things first, one, how did you get in here without Haley knowing that you're here? Second, why should I duel you?" I asked

"So many questions, so little time. Answer one, I have my ways. Answer two; you want to save them, don't you?" Asami asked while pointing next to her

_I turned to see Winston, Caitlyn, Lily, and Igneous! Oh no!_

"Winston! Caitlyn! Lily! Igneous! What have you done to them?-!" I exclaimed

"I took their souls and if you want them back, you have to beat me in a duel." Said Asami

"Fine, seeing that I can't get out of this one." I said

"Let's duel!" Asami and I exclaimed in unison

_Dawn LP 4000/ Asami LP 4000_

"Hope you don't mind, but I'll go first! I summon Destiny Hero – Celestial in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400) Next, I activate the Field Spell Clock Tower Prison! Then, I'll kick it off with Graceful Charity! This lets me draw three new cards, so long as I discard two from my hand! So I send Diamond Dude and Disk Commander to the grave! I can't attack this turn, so I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Dawn LP 4000/ Asami LP 4000_

_I have to prepare myself in case the Seal of Orichalcos comes up next. Thankfully, both of my traps are Eternal Dread. Since I did go first this round, during her draw phase, I can activate them both. Thankfully when Clock Tower Prison is destroyed, I can bring out Dreadmaster. I just hope the plan works out better than in my head. Then again, I don't know what kind of deck she plays._

"It's my turn now. I draw." said Asami

"And I activate both of my traps, Eternal Dread! The bell shall toll for thee!" I exclaimed

"As if. I summon to the field Vylon Charger. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 4) And now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" exclaimed Asami

_The field spell from the other day then destroyed my field spell, and I knew I crossed the point of no return._

"As you know the loser will lose their soul. There's no going back once the seal has been played." Said Asami

"Well thanks for helping me out. Because Clock Tower Prison was destroyed, I can summon out my Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster! (ATK: ?/ DEF: ?/ LV: 8) And thanks to his special ability, whenever he's summoned out that way, I can special summon from my graveyard Diamond Dude (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600/ LV: 4) in attack mode and Disk Commander in defense mode! (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300/ LV: 2) And when Disk Commander is special summoned this way, I can draw two new cards. And Dreadmaster gets an added bonus, he's allowed to gain attack and defense points equal to the sum of all the monsters' attack points on the field as long as they have 'Destiny Hero' in their name. (ATK: 3300/ DEF: 3300)" I said

"Whatever, I can still take out your Diamond Dude!" exclaimed Asami

"Sorry, but because Dreadmaster was special summoned this turn, you can't destroy my monsters in battle, and I can't take battle damage. So, unless you have another move in mind, I'd suggest you end your turn." I said

"Oh I got another move, and it's called The Dark Door! Now we both can only attack using one monster per turn. I hope you can survive, especially against these two face-downs." Said Asami

_Dawn LP 4000/ Asami LP 4000_

"My move!" I exclaimed

_I heard a groan and turned to see Winston, Caitlyn, Lily, and Igneous begin to wake up. Wait a minute, if they're waking up, then that means…_

"You little liar! You told me you took their souls!" I exclaimed livid

"It takes too long to duel them one-by-one. I took the easy route." Said Asami

"And it looks like your make-up went to your head. But I gotta ask why did you bring them here? Don't tell me it's because of their decks because I'm…" I started

"It does involve their decks, and my own." Said Asami

"Huh? You mind explaining?" I asked

"Every monster archetype has a story like how the Gem-Knights came to be, and the purpose behind the Allies of Justice. Once upon a time, the Vylon, who had merely observed the confrontations on the planet below, descended from the heavens to intervene with a war between the Laval and Gem-Knight tribes." Said Asami

"Our deck archetypes…" started Igneous

"Fought against each other?" finished Winston

"Yes. At the same time, the Steelswarm awakened from underground near a battle between the Gusto and Gishki tribes, feeding off the chaos the constant fighting has caused and seeking revenge on the surface world and the Vylon for they were the ones who sealed away the Steelswarm in the first place." Said Asami

"Wait, the Gusto and Gisiki had problems too?" asked Caitlyn

"Who knew?" Lily asked dumbfounded

"Seriously, what do they teach at Duel Academy these days? Now, where was I? Oh yes, now I remember. In order to combat this powerful threat, the four tribes of Gem-Knight, Laval, Gusto, and Gishki created an alliance under the direction of the Vylon. In their time of need, the Vylon sent each of the tribes new power via 'Vylon Element'. Vylon Sphere combined its power with Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto in order to create Daigusto Sphreez, Vylon Tetra combined itself with Gishki Noellia to create Evigishki Tetrogre, Vylon Stella combined itself with Laval Cannon in order to create Laval Stennon, and Vylon Prism combined with Gem-Knight Crystal to form Gem-Knight Prismaura. The final battle drew to a close as Steelswarm Hercules rose to end it himself, when suddenly Vylon Omega appeared from the Vylon Element gateway to turn the tides. Omega descended on the field of battle, vaporizing all of the lesser Steelswarm that drew near. The war was decided when the two leaders clashed, and in the end they both lay defeated. Peace after victory didn't last long as the other tribes soon return to fighting over petty conflicts. The Vylon didn't understand such disunion, and the defeat of the Steelswarm was shown to have an effect on them. The negative feelings and energies that the creatures' dead bodies emanate seemed to warp the minds of the remaining Vylon. They resolved to exterminate the other tribes to end their on-going feuds for good. Vylon Stigma, Vylon Tesseract, and Vylon Pentachloro joined together to create the seeker of absolute unity." Said Asami

"And who was it?" I asked

"I… don't know." Said Asami

_An anime fall was in order._

"Wait, you don't know?-!" I exclaimed

"Well, for starters, the card hasn't even been created yet. Second, I don't know its name. All I know is that that Vylon absorbed the members of the other tribes, gaining the power to defeat each one in return. The tribes were forced to reunite once again, sharing their powers to fight against their friend-turned-foe. Gem-Knight Pearl was created from the strength of the Gem-Knights and Gishki, proving immune to its absorption ability, and had the power to end the twisted angel for good." Said Asami

"Whoa." I said

"Now that you know the story, what will you do? Will you continue this duel, or will you surrender your soul?" asked Asami

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I drove through the forest when my Duel Runner was getting an incoming message from Dawn._

"Dawn, thank goodness you're…" I started

"Actually, it's Luna. Dawn told me to call you if I heard the words 'The Seal of Orichalcos', which I did. I don't know what the card is about, but I think you do." Said Luna

_Damn it, I'm too late._

"Yeah, I do. Just hang tight. I'm going to find you. Leave the cell phone on and place it somewhere. When you see my Duel Runner, you can turn it off. I'm going to follow the cell phone signal." I said

_I began tracing the call, and the signal came due west – southwest. Oh great, I'm going the wrong way! I finally got the right area, and I drove into a middle of a duel, and Leo was in it, and I was followed by Yusei._

"You're tough to find." Said Yusei

"Yusei! Sakura!" exclaimed Leo

"What's this? Another Wicked Spirit?" asked Haley

"Spirits? Us?" I asked

"What's going on Leo?" asked Yusei

"Don't worry about me Yusei, you need to help Luna and Dawn. This kid has them trapped in that house!" exclaimed Leo

"Not only that, but the Orichalcos is inside dueling my sister." I said

"All that matters is she's safe from you three." Said Haley

"Us?" asked Yusei

"Hello, I'm Luna's brother, and she's Dawn's sister, and he's their friend. Now go Power Tool Dragon and take down that Hollow Spirit!" exclaimed Leo

_And I spy an opening. I put my duel runner on full throttle, and made it inside. Talk about breaking in a house in style._

"Luna!" exclaimed Yusei

"Dawn!" I exclaimed

_We soon heard a scream coming from outside._

"Leo." Yusei said out of concern

_We turned around and saw a portrait._

"What's this?" I wondered

"Two children, just like in Crow's story. They were living in a house in the forest until one day the Wicked Spirits came and snatched them. They were the first to disappear, only, how could they have disappeared if they're still here, or at least, one of them is?" asked Yusei

"Answer, impossible. Unless…" I started

_Dawn's P.O.V._

"Fat chance lady! I activate Diamond Dude's special ability! I draw the top card of my deck, and if it's a normal spell card, it goes straight to the grave, and it's Destiny Draw! I'll send you with a nice trip to the grave. Next, I sacrifice my Disk Commander to summon out Destiny Hero- Dasher! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 6) And now, Dreadmaster gets a much needed power boost. (ATK: 5100/ DEF: 5100) Dreadmaster, take out that Charger!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, but Negate Attack is coming your way!" exclaimed Asami

"I'll get you yet! I'll end with a face-down!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 4000/ Asami LP 4000_

"My turn then, and I summon out Vylon Prism! (ATK: 1500-2000/ DEF: 1500/ LV: 4/ Attribute: Dark) Next, I activate DNA Transplant! In case you don't know, this card changes the attribute of all monsters to whatever I choose, and its light! Now, I'm tuning Prism with Charger! _Angels of the heavens, gather your forces to defeat your enemy of evil taint! Synchro Summon! Arrive, Vylon Epsilon!_ (ATK: 2800-3300/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 8/ Attribute: Dark) Now Prism's special ability activates! I pay 500 life points in order to add Prism as an Equip Card!" exclaimed Asami

_Dawn LP 4000/ Asami LP 3500_

"Epsilon, attack Diamond Dude! Oh, and because Prism is an equip card, it adds 1000 extra attack points to him." Said Asami

"It does what?-!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 1100/ Asami LP 3500_

"Dawn!" exclaimed Winston

"Just give up now, because Epsilon can send Prism to the grave in order to destroy Dreadmaster!" exclaimed Asami

"Sorry, but now I can activate Destiny Signal! Now I can special summon Destiny Hero – Dunker! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1700/ LV: 4)" I exclaimed

_And just hope I can survive._

"A meaningless effort. I place one card face-down and end my turn." Said Asami

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_Yusei and I were walking in the hallway when I heard something._

'_Save me, please._'

_That didn't sound good._

"Those voices, they're coming from in here." Said Yusei

_I opened the door, and there were people trapped in cards! This wasn't like the Seal though, this was something else!_

"Oh man. These guys have to be the victims of the Wicked Spirits. Wait a minute that means…" I started

_Dawn's P.O.V._

"This is it. I draw! And I discard from my hand Destiny Hero – Dread Servant in order to activate the Destiny Draw in my grave! Thanks to Diamond Dude, even when he's not on the field, I can activate the card in my grave, and because of it, I'm allowed to draw two more cards. I'll need all the help I can get with this last draw." I said

_The top card of my deck began to glow. What's going on?_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_A card in my deck began to glow, and it was Timeaus! I was suddenly whisked away to where I first met Timeaus and saw a knight in blackish-blue armor, bowing down and kissing Dawn on the hand. The second dragon has awakened! When I was back in the real world, Yusei just opened the door._

"Luna!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei! Sakura!" exclaimed Luna

"Are you okay?" asked Yusei

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure she is." Said Luna

"Where's Dawn?" I asked

"In there." Said Luna

"She'll need moral support. I'm going in there." I said

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_What was that? What did I see?_

"Are you going to stand there all day? I'm waiting. Maybe you should just surrender." Said Asami

"Don't listen to her!" exclaimed a female voice

_I turned around to see Sakura._

"Sakura!" I exclaimed

"Dawn, I know you've been uncertain ever since you-know-what, but this is different now. Believe in your deck, and it'll answer to you." Said Sakura

"You think so?" I asked

"I know so. Now draw that card!" exclaimed Sakura

"You bet. Here comes everything!" I exclaimed

_I drew my card, and the dragon was new, but it was the card I saw earlier! The knight!_

"First, I send Destiny Hero – Captain Tenacious to the graveyard so Dunker can slam you with 500 points of damage!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 1100/ Asami LP 3000_

"Next off, I place a card face-down and then activate Fang of Critias!" I exclaimed

"What's that going to do?" asked Asami

"Bring your demise, because now I can fuse it with the trap I just set, D-Counter!" I exclaimed

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Asami

"I just did! Meet Destiny Mirror Dragon! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 7) Next, I activate Lightning Vortex! I discard Destiny Hero – Defender from my hand, and Epsilon goes bye-bye!" I exclaimed

"So, your dragon can't hurt me!" exclaimed Asami

"Not when I activate this equip card, Mage Power. For every face-down on the field, he gains 500 attack points, including Mage Power. (ATK: 4000) Mirror Dragon, get her!" I exclaimed

"Not so fast! I play the spell Contagion of Madness! I still take damage from your attack, but you take damage equal to half of your dragon's attack points!" exclaimed Asami

_Dawn LP 0/ Asami LP 0_

"It's a draw!" I exclaimed

_We were then forced out of the seal, and Winston caught me._

"We'll meet again Dawn Phoenix, and you won't be so lucky next time!" exclaimed Asami

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_After that episode, we went outside where we saw Leo win his duel._

"Oh no. I wasn't strong enough to protect Claire from the Wicked Spirits." Said a male voice

"They're not wicked." Said Luna

"Sis!" exclaimed Leo

"Leo." Said Luna

"Haley." Said a female voice

_A girl with long blond hair appeared and walked up to Haley._

"Claire! What does she mean the spirits aren't wicked? They keep coming for us, trying to take us, so they can make us like them." Said Haley

"Brother, they made us like them a long time ago. The only difference is I realized it and you didn't." said Claire

"Then who are they?" asked Haley

"I happen to be Dawn's sister, and I was worried sick about her. When I learned that she was here, I came running." I said

"Leo." Said Luna

"Luna, are you okay?" asked Leo

"Yeah. You saved me." Said Luna

"Of course." Said Leo

"I'm so confused." Said Haley

"Haley, you've been so focused on protecting me, you haven't been able to accept reality. You've been in limbo. Do you understand?" asked Claire

"I think. But why did the spirits take us?" asked Haley

"'Coz, they wanted two fun kids to play with." Said Claire

"Luna, Dawn, Leo, Sakura, is there any way the four of you will ever be able to forgive me?" asked Haley

"Of course. Everything you did you did because you were trying to keep your kid sister safe, right?" asked Luna

_Leo nodded his head._

"But when you started to lose, this appeared. It's what made it possible for your sister to appear, and you to have closure." Said Luna

"Now then, ready?" asked Claire

"Yes. Hey, thanks for everything." Said Haley

"Hey, no prob. You're one great duelist." Said Leo

_Haley and Claire held hands and a gentle wind began to blow as they began to float in the air. They disappeared into the afterlife as the house was reduced to a pile of rubble._

"Whoa, where did they go? Where's the house gone?" asked Leo

"And who are these people?" asked Dawn

"The house disappeared along with Haley and Claire when they passed over. These people were trapped because of Haley's strong desire to protect Claire. The stories were true, there was a Wicked Spirit but only because the spirit didn't know better. Haley was the one doing all of the snatching, though he didn't know it. All the real forest spirits wanted was to play with two children. They didn't mean any harm whatsoever." I said

"So then Haley and Claire can come back to this world anytime they want to? They're not stuck in some super scary spirit world from here on out?" asked Leo

"That's right." Said Dawn

"Hey, who knows, maybe they'll invite us up to come and play some time." Said Yusei

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" exclaimed Leo

"Well, well, look who's finally not afraid anymore." Said Luna

"Afraid? I was never afraid." Said Leo

_A cat then meowed._

"Hey, what was that?" asked Leo

_That got a good laugh._

"Speaking of invites, I promised Rose and Sara that we'd be back at Sia's and Rina's place, right Lily?" asked Caitlyn

"Yeah. Wait, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't today the day you-know-what happens?" asked Lily

"Yep, it's today. I stopped by your place before I came to the forest. I wonder what they're doing now." I said

_Third Person P.O.V._

_To answer that question, Krystal was currently in a Cyber Harpie costume, and she did not look happy._

"Why am I in this costume?-!" demanded Krystal

"Well, you act like a Harpie, so I thought it was appropriate that you'd look like one." Said Rina

"I swear, you better now have anything else planned in mind!" exclaimed Krystal

"Oh yeah, plenty, and it's going to start with this." Said Sia

_She handed Krystal a single feather._

"What's this?" asked Krystal

"A feather duster. See those books on that shelf? They're really delicate, so we can't just use an old-fashioned one 'coz they could fall apart any day if we're not careful, so you're going to clean them." Said Rina

"This is impossible!" exclaimed Krystal

"Come on, we managed to do it. Quit whining." Said Sia

_Krystal just grumbled as she began to work._

"How long do you think it's going to take?" asked Rina

"Not long enough." Answered Sia

_**Whew! Finally, I got this done! This really took a while. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_****Card Stats:_

_Destiny Mirror Dragon_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Materials: Fang of Critias + D-Counter_

_Effect: If your life points are decreased because of a card effect, your opponent loses life points equal to the amount lost times 2. If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field with equal or less than the amount your opponent has taken, destroy the selected monster._


	6. French Twist

Chapter 6: French Twist

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but I've been busy with college applications, homework, tests, you know the drill. All in the life for a Senior in high school, boy it's rough. Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Winston, Caitlyn, Sia, Rina, Rose, Sara, or John. They belong to D.J. Scales.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I groaned as I woke up. Where the hell am I? And why is Yusei here with me?_

"Yusei. Yusei." I said as I tried to shake him awake

"Sakura? Where… where are we?" asked Yusei

"I don't know. I can't see a thing." I said

_I flinched at a sudden pain that originated from the back of my head._

"A bump? When did that get there?" I wondered

"Sakura, can you feel the ground?" asked Yusei

"It's warm, but why is it vibrating? Hang on, I think I can feel a wall." I said

_I got up, and then felt some handles._

"Yusei, take a look." I said

"Huh? A handle? Is this some kind of door?" asked Yusei

_We pulled on the door with all of our strength, and when that didn't work, we charged at the door, trying to open it. That's gonna leave a bruise on my shoulder._

"Okay, it's dark and shaking… uh-oh." I said

"Yeah, we're in the back of a truck." Said Yusei

"Houston, we have a problem." I said

"At least our eyes have adjusted to the dark." Said Yusei

"That's true. Hang on, what's that over there?" I asked

_We ran over to the things, and pulled off the cloth on top of them, revealing our runners!_

"What are our Duel Runners doing here?" asked Yusei

"Wait; let's start from where we were before now. This morning, I was going out to do some grocery shopping. Wait, now I remember. Before I got to the store, I was ambushed by some thugs. The next thing I know, I'm here. What about you Yusei?" I asked

"This morning, I was contacted by someone who needed some parts replaced on a practice module or something, so I made a house call. When I got there, something just didn't seem right, and then… I'm here." Said Yusei

"So, someone set up a trap for you while the same thugs were waiting for me. But why, and what do they want from us?" I asked

"A reasonable question." Said a male voice

_A screen lit up behind us, and I saw a guy behind us._

"I glad to see you've finally woken up Mr. Fudo and you as well Ms. Phoenix. I trust that you're finding your accommodations pleasant. Did you notice the mint on your pillows?" asked the man

"Who the hell are you people?" I asked

"Oh, we're just a nice bunch of citizens devoted to social justice and family values." Said the man

"Not quite the vibe I got from those thugs at the house." Said Yusei

"Or the nut jobs that kidnaped me." I said

"Oh them? We employ some rough types. It keeps them off the streets." Said the man

"What do you want with us?" asked Yusei

"I can see you two are not interested in a sarcastic text of that, so I'll cut to the proverbial chase. You two are incredible Turbo Duelists, so I'm sure you're already aware that the World Racing Grand Prix is fast approaching. I'm putting together a team to compete, and I want you two on it." Said the man

"Oh yeah? Well thanks, but I'm afraid I'm not available." Said Yusei

"Yeah, and neither am I. Yusei's entering the tournament with Jack and Crow, and I'm entering with my boyfriend and a good friend, so do us a favor and pull over to let us out." I said

_The man then chuckled. Just what did he find that was so funny?_

"You two will be joining my team one way or another kid. You can either sign up voluntarily or we'll take you to see our psychiatrist. He's got a vast needy way with people's minds, although he's a bit of a control freak if you know what I mean." Said the man

"Listen buddy, I'm getting a little tired of your jokes!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yeah, me too! And believe me; you do not want to see me mad!" I exclaimed

"You think I'm joking?! You really don't want to mess with me, my friend. I'm not exactly what you would call a well-balanced person." Said the man

"We can see that." Said Yusei

"Now please just sit back, relax, and enjoy the view Yusei, Sakura, because you aren't going anywhere." Said the man

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_Winston and I were sitting in the backseat of Trudge's jeep while Matt was riding alongside us. After we got that call from Rose, Sara, Sia, Rina, and Caitlyn about Sakura, I went into full panic mode and called the others, and Crow said that Yusei had gone missing too._

"Are you sure you looked everywhere? Like Oil Slick Alley? Pier 23?" asked Crow

"If you're so worried about Yusei and Sakura, why don't you go look for them?" asked Jack

"I would, but Clunker's Deep Fried Chicken doesn't deliver itself. I'm on the clock." Said Crow

"I tried that Ultra-Crispy Crisper the other day. It's a little heavy on the paprika, but otherwise I…" started Jack

"How are you talking about fast food right now?!" exclaimed Akiza

"Seriously you two get focused! Sakura's in trouble and can't use her psychic powers because some wise guy put a psychic damper where she's at, so I can't get a fix on her!" I exclaimed

"And what if Crow's right and something's awful happened to Yusei?" asked Akiza

"Sometimes I think those two are just too dense." I said

"You said it Dawn." Said Akiza

"I sure Yusei's okay. So he didn't call Crow back. No big deal." Said Mina

"Well, actually, it's not just that, I also got this really weird message at the garage. The guy on the other end said that Yusei and Sakura had been taken." Said Crow

"What?! Why are you just now telling us this?!" Matt, Akiza, and I exclaimed in unison

"I didn't want to freak anyone out." Said Crow

"I am gonna cobble you when I see you!" exclaimed Akiza

"I believe you mean clobber Akiza. To cobble is to make a shoe." Said Jack

"Well, whatever! Then I'm gonna cobble up some boots and use them to kick Crow's butt!" exclaimed Akiza

"Do the same for me while you're at it." Said Matt

"This Yusei thing's got you going. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with him." Said Jack

"Stop right there Jack!" exclaimed Akiza

_I had to resist the urge to laugh at Akiza's face. It was too obvious that she was in love with Yusei, and was just too scared to admit it._

"All I'm saying is…" started Jack

_The communication then got cut off._

"Trudge, what's going on?" I asked

"That's what I want to know." Said Winston

"There's an interference signal, like someone's hacking into the communication network." Said Trudge

_Winston's phone then rang, and he picked it up._

"John, what is it?" asked Winston

"I found Sakura! Based on what Dawn told me, I looked into a list of registered vehicles with psychic dampers, and there's one on the road right now. It's a gigantic truck, perfect for hiding someone inside if you look close enough." Said John

"Thanks John. I owe ya one." Said Winston

"If you can hear this, the vehicle carrying Yusei and Sakura is a soda delivery truck traveling north on Blue Hill Haven Crescent Valley. You need to stop that vehicle and rescue them before it reaches its destination." Said the man

"Who are you?" asked Matt

"In case you don't know, this vehicle belongs to the Public Maintenance Security Bureau, and this channel is authorized for only Sector Security vehicles!" exclaimed Trudge

"Time is wasting." Said the man

"John, did you hear him?" asked Winston

"Yep. I'm sending the tracking data on that truck right now. It's arriving in Blue Hill Haven Crescent Valley as we speak." Said John

"Step on it Trudge!" I exclaimed

"I'm stepping on it!" exclaimed Trudge

_Trudge sped up with Matt following next to us._

"Well, we're here in Crescent Valley." Said Trudge

_I heard Matt wince in pain as his arm began to glow._

"My arm! It's burning up! Sakura's close by, I can feel it." Said Matt

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the delivery truck on the road below us._

"Trudge, we gotta get off here! I saw a soda delivery truck!" I exclaimed

_We got off and sped ahead while Matt's arm began to glow again._

"We're getting closer." Said Matt

"Is that it?" asked Trudge

"Yes! It matches the one John's tracking!" exclaimed Winston

"Hurry, get us up there!" I exclaimed as I took off my seat belt

"Dawn! Winston! Matt! Trudge!" exclaimed a female voice

_I turned around to see Akiza._

"Akiza!" I exclaimed

"Is that the truck?" asked Akiza

"Yes, it is." I said

_I stood up just as Trudge drove over to the driver's side._

"I feel like I should tell you that it's dangerous to stand up in a moving vehicle." Said Trudge

"What about having no one behind the wheel? What's the rule with that one?" I asked as I looked through the window

"Say what?!" exclaimed Winston

"The truck's beginning to speed up. Time for some old fashioned psychic powers. Akiza, get your duel disk ready!" I exclaimed

"Got it!" exclaimed Akiza

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I gripped my arm as it lit up and burned on my skin._

"What's this burning about?" asked Yusei

"I think the Calvary has arrived." I said

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_I activated my duel disk the exact same moment Akiza activated hers._

"Rose Tentacles ought to do the trick!" exclaimed Akiza

"And a little help from Destiny Hero – Dasher!" I exclaimed

"Time to break Yusei and Sakura out." Said Akiza

_Rose Tentacles jumped onto the top of the truck, while Dasher focused on attacking the doors when Rose Tentacles couldn't._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_Yusei and I heard some kind of noise from outside._

"Who could that be?" asked Yusei

"The Calvary?" I offered

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_Rose Tentacles and Dasher were still trying to break down the door._

"Should I be concerned right now?" asked Mina

"Roman taught me how to have complete control over my psychic powers when I was a Dark Signer, so no." I said

"And it's fine. Controlling my powers is not an issue anymore." Said Akiza

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_The doors opened enough for me to see that it was a plant leaf and a part of a wheel that was breaking through the door, and then I saw Akiza, Matt, Winston, Trudge, Dawn, and Mina! Boy, am I glad to see them!_

"Akiza!" exclaimed Yusei

"Matt! Dawn!" I exclaimed

"Hey, did someone in there order a rescue?" asked Akiza

"You guys are lifesavers." I said

_Before anyone knew what was happening, the truck was going berserk!_

"Speed it up!" exclaimed Dawn

_Before we knew it, Rose Tentacles was shaken off the top of the truck._

"Mina! Trudge! Try to get closer!" I exclaimed

_Yusei and I used all of our strength to get the door open, and it finally worked!_

"Yusei!" exclaimed Akiza

"Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

_Dasher turned into a motorcycle, and Dawn jumped onto him before Akiza jumped onto the truck._

"Akiza!" exclaimed Yusei

_As she got on, the door broke off, and Akiza lost her duel disk, and the others had to hit the brakes._

"Oh well, there go our rides." Said Akiza

"I thought the idea was to get us out of here." I said

"Fine, next time we won't save you. We'll just leave you…" started Dawn

_We were thrown off our feet by the truck's erratic movement._

"So, do you think they'll slow down and let us off?" asked Akiza

"Probably not. Time for a different approach." Said Yusei

"You can say that again." I said

_Yusei and I glanced at our Duel Runners, and we slowly made our way towards our runners._

"Uh-nuh. No way. Forget about it. You are not serious." Said Akiza

"You can say that again." I said

"I hope you like red." Yusei said as he tossed Akiza a spare helmet

"And I know pink is not your favorite color Dawn." I said as I tossed her a spare helmet

"There's no way." Said Akiza

"You got another plan?" asked Yusei

"I got one; we let this play out, and find out who's behind all of this." Said Dawn

"Now's not the time for that Dawn. We have to get out of here. You two have already put yourselves in enough danger because of us." I said

"Oh, so riding double is perfectly…" started Akiza

_The truck shook again._

"We don't have time to argue about this! Come on, hurry up and hop on!" exclaimed Yusei

"Forget it! Not gonna happen!" Akiza and Dawn exclaimed in unison

_One shaking later and Akiza was on the back of Yusei's runner while Dawn was holding onto me for dear life._

"Hold on as tight as you can." I said

"Okay, look, fine, I'll admit it. I've never ridden a Duel Runner before, okay? I have a thing with super-fast moving objects, especially when I'm on them. It's not like…" started Akiza

"Here we go!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"Oh boy." Akiza and Dawn said in unison

_I noticed something in the distance, and I squinted to see who was approaching._

"What's up with this? Reinforcements?" asked Yusei

_When the riders got close, one of them was riding a Duel Runner that was shaped like a horse while the other kinda looked like an old-school motorcycle that was deep green. The rider on the first Duel Runner was wearing a burgundy helmet that reminded me of a knight's helmet and a white riding suit with burgundy stripes, a dark green chest plate, shoulder pads, elbow pads, and knee pads. The other rider had long blonde hair, a green helmet with a forest green visor, and wore a black riding suit. As both of the riders got closer, I recognized the other Turbo Duelist._

"Come forth Yusei Fudo. Come forth and duel me." Said the mystery rider

"And it's been a while Sakura Phoenix. I hope you didn't forget me." Said Antea

"Great. This day keeps getting better." Yusei said sarcastically

"You can say that again." I said

"So what are you two gonna do?" asked Akiza

"I don't think we have a whole lot of options. Hang on!" exclaimed Yusei

"Hang on tight Dawn. This could get messy." I said

_Yusei and I started up our runners and drove off the back end of the truck just as it began to dive into the sea. Just before we hit the ground again, our runners entered Duel Mode by themselves!_

"What the hell?" I wondered

"You weren't very easy to track down Sakura, you know that? So, do me a favor, and let's hit the track." Said Antea

"Why the hell should I duel you Antea?" I asked

"Because you don't have a choice in the matter. You see, your runner has been tinkered with. If you stop while in Duel Mode, then you and your runner will, how you say… explode. Go boom." Said Antea

"Are you freaking serious?!" I shrieked

"No way." Said Dawn

"The only way out is in I'm afraid. So, let's begin with the Speed World 2 field spell!" exclaimed Antea

_Two separate duel tracks were created, I'm assuming because Yusei's dueling the other mystery rider while I was stuck with the goon squad._

"You're going to Turbo Duel her, right here and now?!" exclaimed Dawn

"You heard her, we don't have a choice. I'd let you off, but well, you know." I said

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure you don't lose to her!" exclaimed Dawn

"If you're ready Sakura, Riding Duel…" started Antea

"Acceleration!" Antea and I exclaimed in unison

_Antea LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"I'll go first! Age before beauty after all. I summon X-Saber Airbellum in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 200/ LV: 3) And to end my turn, I'll place two cards face-down. You're up." Said Antea

_Antea LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Well, for a French lady, you sure are polite!" I exclaimed

_Antea LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I call forth my Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400/ LV: 4)" I exclaimed

"Not so fast Sakura! I activate my trap, Saber Hole! When I control an X-Saber monster on my side of the field, I can negate the summon of a monster, and destroy it!" exclaimed Antea

"Talk about wasting a good trap. I'll have to end my turn with three face-downs." I said

_Antea LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"You've got no monsters! If there is a Speed World version of the Seal of Orichalcos, and she summons another monster next round, you're finished Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

"I highly doubt that there is one, but thanks for the support. Antea, it's your move now!" I exclaimed

"Merci." Said Antea

_Antea LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"I summon to the field X-Saber Anu Piranha! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1100/ LV: 4) Next, I shall have Airbellum attack you directly!" exclaimed Antea

"You better hit the brakes; I activate the trap, A Hero Emerges! You have two cards, one choice, and a fifty-fifty chance of getting the monster. Come on, which one will it be?" I asked

"Do you really think that trick's going to scare me?" asked Antea

"No, but hey, it doesn't hurt. Don't be shy; pick a card, any card." I said

"Fine, the card on the left!" exclaimed Antea

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's a monster! Ally of Justice Rudra! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 5)" I exclaimed

"So what, I still have this trap card, Urgent Tuning! I can only activate this card during the battle phase, so I tune my Airbellum with my Anu Piranha! _Warriors unite together on this day in order to defeat the enemy of the dark! Synchro Summon! Lead us to victory, X-Saber Souza!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1600/ LV: 7) Souza, attack her Rudra!" exclaimed Antea

"We interrupt this attack for a special trap card! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, do your stuff." I said

"I'll get your life points somehow Phoenix! I end my turn with two face-downs!" exclaimed Antea

_Antea LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"You doing okay back there Dawn?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Dawn

"That's good. My move!" I exclaimed

_Antea LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"I'm bringing out Flamvell Grunika in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200/ LV: 4)" I exclaimed

"Let 'em rip boys!" Flamvell Grunika exclaimed while steam came out from his nose

"And if you thought that's all I had, wait until you see this card! I activate the trap DNA Transplant! I switch the attribute of all monsters on the field to light!" I exclaimed

"Say what?!" exclaimed Antea

"That's right, and I also have this card up my sleeve. I activate Metalmorph! When I equip this card to my Flamvell Grunika, he gains attack points equal to half of your monster's attack points plus 300 more attack points, in other words, this is gonna sting. (ATK: 2000) Grunika, attack!" I exclaimed

"I think not. I activate the trap Negate Attack! You should know this classic." Said Antea

"So close. Oh well, this face-down will do the job for me." I said

_Antea LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"Hey Dawn, something's up. If she were like the guys I faced the other night, she would've played that crazy seal thing by now, but why hasn't she?" I wondered

"Who knows. Maybe she's waiting for her moment." Said Dawn

"No, thing is, even with DNA Transplant on the field, if she already had the Seal of Orichalcos out, she could've easily made my trap useless. It's almost as if she's playing the game for fun rather than for keeps." I said

"My turn!" exclaimed Antea

_Antea LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 4) And now I will activate his special ability! You see, whenever he's summoned out to the field by means of Normal Summon, I'm allowed to special summon one Level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my hand, and I choose X-Saber Palomuro! (ATK: 200/ DEF: 300/ LV: 1) Next, I turn together Palomuro with Boggart Knight! _Warriors alike, unite together in order to strike down your common enemy! Synchro Summon! Lead the charge, X-Saber Wayne!_(ATK: 2100/ DEF: 400/ LV: 5) Now, I activate his special ability! Because he was summoned this way, I can special summon from my hand, X-Saber Galahad! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800/ LV: 4) Souza, attack her Grunika!" exclaimed Antea

"Ha! I was hoping you would try that! I activate my trap, Mirror Force! Say adios to your monsters!" I exclaimed

"It seems that you lured me in just so you could learn my strategy. Très bon Sakura Phoenix." Said Antea

_She began to stop her Duel Runner in the middle of the track._

"I hope this doesn't hurt." I said

_I began to hit the brakes on my runner as well._

"If we stop, the engine will blow!" exclaimed Dawn

_I pulled to a stop, and nothing happened._

"When do we blow up?" asked Dawn

"Ha! We don't. I'm guessing that because of the way you were dueling me earlier that your boss doesn't know that you're here, so why bluff?" I asked

"I wanted to test your skills to see if you were truly worthy of the dragon, Timeaus." Said Antea

"If I was worthy? What the hell does that mean?" I asked

"Last time, Timeaus didn't choose his chosen warrior well." Said Antea

_She then drove away._

"Dawn, you ready to finish this?" I asked

"You better believe it! Sure, I never saw a turbo duel from this view, but I don't trust Antea's intentions, so let's ride!" exclaimed Dawn

_I started up my runner, and continued after her._

"Let us continue our duel." Said Antea

"It's my move!" I exclaimed

_Antea LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5_

"And I think I'll begin with Flamvell Grunika attacking your directly!" I exclaimed

"I think not. I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted! With this trap, I can bring back X-Saber Galahad! Next I activate the trap Gottom's Emergency Call! With this trap, I call back Souza and Wayne!" exclaimed Antea

"That's what I was hoping you would do. Grunika, attack her Souza! (ATK: 3250)

_Antea LP 3250 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5_

"Alright Rudra, attack her Galahad!" I exclaimed

"Galahad's special ability activates, and it's one I don't like. You see, when Galahad is attacked, he loses 500 attack points. (ATK: 1300)" said Antea

"And Rudra gains an extra 700 because of its special ability. (ATK: 2600)" I said

_Antea LP 1950 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5_

"Great job Sakura! You managed to cut down her life points!" exclaimed Dawn

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that she's not done yet. I end my turn." I said

_Antea LP 1950 SPC: 5/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5_

"You may have gotten rid of my two monsters, but I'm far from done." Said Antea

_Antea LP 1950 SPC: 6/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 6_

"I activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! This allows me to summon forth my XX-Saber Ragigura! (ATK: 200/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 1) With Ragigura's special ability, I'm allowed to bring back a monster from my graveyard. Thank you for my Airbellum. Now I normal summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 3) Now I tune my Fulhelmknight with Ragigura and Wayne! _When darkness descends and all else fails, the secret weapons appears, the warrior's final call! Synchro Summon! Arrive! XX-Saber Gottoms!_ (ATK: 3100/ DEF: 2600/ LV: 9) Gottoms, attack Flamvell Grunika!" exclaimed Antea

"Did you forget about my scarecrow?" I asked

"Actually, I did. You're quite the duelist Sakura. I just hope you don't end up like the last holder of Timeaus did." Said Antea

"How do you know so much?" I asked

"My father once was a part of the Orichalcos, and warned me never to get myself involved." Said Antea

"Then why did you join the Orichalcos if your father warned you against it?" I asked

"Because I'm driven by revenge. One day, without warning, someone came and killed my father in front of my eyes. I was ten years old then, but I knew they were danger, so I fled, going from country to country, running to keep myself alive. And then, I learned that the people who killed my father were a part of an organization named Yliaster." Said Antea

"Yliaster?! Goodwin was a part of that group, and almost got me to join. Good thing I listened to my gut." I said

"Roman once told me that a man from Yliaster convinced him to become a Dark Signer." Said Dawn

"From the info I did gather, they're a secret society with insane ideas about the universe. They operate from the shadows, and will do anything to get rid of those who stand in their way, and that's why they went after my father. But I do not know why, and I am still wondering to this day." Said Antea

"That's so sad. I'm sorry Antea. I know what it's like to lose a family. Our mother died when we were infants, and my father died in a car crash that left me in a coma for weeks." I said

"When I discovered that Yliaster were the true masterminds behind my father's death, I sought out the Orichalcos, because me and my X-Sabers didn't have the power to stop them alone. And there's more, Yliaster is pulling the strings behind the upcoming WRGP. Sakura, you must enter in order to defeat them, after all, it is your duty as a Signer! You must form a team with others you can trust in order to win this tournament!" exclaimed Antea

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked

"Think of me as… a double agent, so to speak. Your turn." Said Antea

"Alrighty then!" I exclaimed

_Antea LP 1950 SPC: 7/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 7_

"I summon to the field, Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 3) Next, I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By ditching all of my speed counters, I can draw one new card from my deck! And now, I tune it with my Ally of Justice Rudra!" I exclaimed

_I then heard a sudden shaking, and saw Yusei on the road below dueling that mystery rider. When I looked up, it was the truck!_

"Watch out!" Dawn and I exclaimed in unison

_I then noticed it was the wise guy from earlier! Too bad I don't have a psychic damper around my wrist. I could use Lunar to scare some sense into him._

"Hello again! I told you I wasn't a well-balanced person, and that it would not be smart to mess around with me." Said the man

"Dawn! Summon Lunar Eclipse Dragon with me!" I exclaimed

"What?" asked Dawn

"It's the only way!" I exclaimed

"Okay." Dawn said as she held the card with me

"_Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine! Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_" Dawn and I chanted in unison

_My Lunar and Yusei's Stardust Dragon stopped the truck, saving the other rider and Antea, but the track was damaged._

"Emergency. Duel Mode disengaged." Said an automated voice

_We pulled over to ensure that we were alright._

"Antea, you alright?" I asked

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Antea

"_Well, I'm not! I really wanted to finish that fight! Me and the X-Sabers go way back!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"That's good, and Grunika, there's next time. Anyway, seeing the outcome of the duel, because of my Dragon's special ability, she would've gained enough attack points to destroy Gottoms and win the duel." I said

"Yes, I know. I had fun today Sakura, and thank you for saving me, even though we are enemies. Until next time you two, I'm in your debt, and I hope we can duel for fun again. Au revoir." Said Antea

_She then drove off away from the track. Who is Antea anyway?_

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_That duel was incredible. I want more. I want to be a part of what the others are already a part of. I wanna become a Turbo Duelist._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_That Antea girl got me thinking about Timeaus. She warned me about the last holder of Timeaus. Could what she told me pertain to Sartorius' fortune? Whatever the case, I need answers, and fast._

_**Done and done! Whew, this one really took me a while, but I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	7. Synchro Straits

Chapter 7: Synchro Straits

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but as vacation is drawing to a close for me, I might as well update something, right? Anyway, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Alex. He belongs to A5L. Sara, Rose, Lily, Caitlyn, John, Winston, Chris, Sia, and Rina don't belong to me either. They belong to D.J. Scales**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was surrounded by all sides by some weird turbo duelists, and then the next thing I knew, some strange Turbo Duelist ambushed me, and summoned this weird monster. I didn't hear its name, but it suddenly began to absorb my Lunar Eclipse Dragon. Even though this was a dream, I felt a dread that couldn't be described._

"_Stop it!" My dream self screamed_

_I woke up to the sound of my own voice, and I was shaking. This wasn't any ordinary dream, was it? Something is coming, and I have a feeling that Ghost was just a pilot fish._

_The next day…_

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" screamed Dawn

"Ow, that hurt. I think you scared some of the resident birds in the area too." I said

"Sakura, it's not that I trust you or anything, but… you seriously want to duel someone without having to Synchro Summon? What's gotten into you?" asked Dawn

"I had this dream last night, okay? Someone summoned a monster I had never seen before, and it took Lunar. I never felt so scared in my life, and that's why I need to duel someone without having to Synchro Summon." I said

"In that case, I'm calling in a favor." Said Dawn

_She picked up her holo-phone, and dialed a number. Most likely Winston's._

"Hey Dawn, what's up?" asked a female voice

_Wait a minute, that's Sara!_

"Nothing much, though I need a favor." Said Dawn

"Oh wait, don't tell me, it's time that I paid you back after you saved my skin with the teacher the other day, right?" asked Sara

"Something like that. You see, Sakura has a bit of a problem." Said Dawn

"Sakura?" wondered Sara

"Yeah. I'm trying to find a new way of dueling, and that involves not Synchro Summoning." I said

"What gave you that idea?" asked Sara

"It's a very long and complicated story." I said

"Alright, I see the problem. Can you meet me at the stadium in about ten minutes?" asked Sara

"Sure." I said

"Great. Catch you later." Sara said before she hung up the phone

"Are you sure about this?" asked Dawn

"Yeah, I am." I said

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_Five minutes later, we reached the stadium and I was in the stands. This is going to be an interesting duel, I mean; Sakura usually relies on certain Synchro Monsters to turn her game plan around when she's in a pinch._

"Hope you weren't waiting long." Sara said as she pulled into the stadium

"I wasn't. I got here a few minutes ago." Said Sakura

"In that case, I'm ready when you are." Said Sara

"Let's go!" exclaimed Sakura

"Activating Speed World 2 Field Spell!" Sara and Sakura exclaimed in unison

'_Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot standing by.'_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I promised myself that I wouldn't use Synchros in this duel, and I plan on winning without them. Maybe I can use them without putting them in harm's way._

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sara LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"I'll go first! I summon Flamvell Guard in defense mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 1) I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sara LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"It's gonna take more than defense to beat me, and here's why!" exclaimed Sara

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sara LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"By sending a monster in my hand to the graveyard, such as my Tyrant Dragon, I can special summon my Hardened Armed Dragon! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800/ LV: 4) Next, I normal summon Red-Eyes Wyvern! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600/ LV: 4) Following that, I remove from my Hardened Armed Dragon so I can summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in attack mode! (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2400/ LV: 10) Now I can activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can special summon a Dragon-type monster from my graveyard, such as Tyrant Dragon! (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500/ LV: 8) But since he was summoned this way, Red Eyes Wyvern has to hit the dust. Metal Dragon, attack her Flamvell Guard!" exclaimed Sara

"I don't think so! I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This spares my monster from destruction!" I exclaimed

"But you can't save yourself from my Tyrant! And with that I'll place a card face-down and end my turn. Make a move, if you dare." Said Sara

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sara LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"Oh I'll dare alright!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sara LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"I summon to the field Ally of Justice Core Destroyer! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 200/ LV: 3) Think of this little guy as Ally of Justice Catastor's little brother. Next, I think I'll have Core Destroy attack your Tyrant!" I exclaimed

"Are you insane?!" exclaimed Sara

"Nope, because Core Destroyer has the same special ability as Catastor. Say good-bye to your Tyrant!" I exclaimed

"I don't think so! I activate Mirror Force! This destroys your monster before it has a chance to attack!" exclaimed Sara

"Damn it. I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sara LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"My turn!" exclaimed Sara

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Sara LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"Tyrant Dragon, attack her directly!" exclaimed Sara

"I play my trap, A Hero Emerges! Pick a card, any card. Wait a minute, I have only one card, and it's Flamvell Magician! Next, I'll play Negate Attack! Say adios to the battle!" I exclaimed

"I end my turn." Said Sara

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Sara LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"My turn again!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sara LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"I summon to the field Flamvell Grunika! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200/ LV: 4) Next I activate the trap, Synchro Deception! I send one card in my extra deck to the grave, so my Grunika can gain half the attack points of the monster I just chose, and what do you know, it's my Lunar Eclipse Dragon! Meaning, well, you can guess. (ATK: 3150) Grunika, take out her Metal Dragon!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sara LP 3650 SPC: 4_

"Now you take damage equal to your monster's level times 200!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Sara LP 1650 SPC: 4_

"Quite the move, but I'm far from done!" exclaimed Sara

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Sara LP 1650 SPC: 5_

"Tyrant Dragon, attack her Grunika!" exclaimed Sara

"Did you forget about my scarecrow?!" I exclaimed

"I didn't, because I activate Solemn Judgment! By paying half of my life points, I negate the activation of your trap card and destroy it!" exclaimed Sara

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 5/ Sara LP 825 SPC: 5_

"Continue the attack Tyrant Dragon!" exclaimed Sara

_Sakura LP 2800 SPC: 5/ Sara LP 825 SPC: 5_

"And now since it's been a while since his first attack, he can attack again! Take out that Magician!" exclaimed Sara

_Sakura LP 1300 SPC: 5/ Sara LP 825 SPC: 5_

_She stopped her runner, and disengaged Duel Mode._

"My deck may not always rely on Synchro Summoning, but your deck does. Don't question your methods Sakura, because in the end it'll be your downfall." Said Sara

_She then drove away, and I was shaking. Could I really not win a duel if I don't use my Synchro's? What should I do?_

"Sakura, don't mind her. She's just looking out for you." Said Dawn

_I noticed a flash of light, but when I looked, there was no one else in the stadium except for me and Dawn. Someone's out there, watching me right now._

_That evening…_

_Dawn and I arrived at the WRGP premiere event. Dawn was wearing one of my old dresses. It was turquoise and blue, and she wore matching heels. I was wearing a purple halter empire-waist dress with cream heels and matching gloves. I wore shorts underneath because I was taking my runner._

"Glad to see you could make it." Said Matt

_Matt was wearing a simple tux with a red bow tie. We agreed on something, bow ties are cool._

"I'd never miss this party." I said

"You said that at prom." Said Matt

"And I meant it then too." I said

"Winston!" exclaimed Dawn

"Hey Dawn. Looking good tonight." Said Winston

"Thanks." Said Dawn

"We better hurry inside. Chris, Karen, Sia, Rina, Rose, and Sara are already here. We're just waiting on Caitlyn, Lily, and John." Said Winston

"Well then milady, may I escort thee into the ballroom?" Matt asked with a fake Middle English accent

"You certainly may good sir." I replied in my own fake Middle English accent

_As soon as we walked inside, I saw Yusei and the others._

"Yusei! Yusei!" I called

_He looked my way and saw me with Matt._

"Sakura. Hey. Is Dawn with you?" asked Yusei

"Well, technically, she's with Winston right now." I said

"Great to see you guys here." Said a familiar female voice

_I looked to see Karen with Chris._

"Karen. Chris." I said

"It's been a while." Said Karen

_She was wearing a black dress with matching heels and diamond drop earrings, they're probably fake though._

"Sakura!" exclaimed a male voice

_I turned to see Alex. What's he doing here?_

"Alex. Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing too special. Doing this and that." Said Alex

"So, who is he?" asked Crow

"Oh, sorry. Alex, these are my friends, Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Karen, and Chris. Guys, this is Alex, short for Alejandro." I said

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Alex

_We walked inside the ballroom, and I don't think I've seen so many duelists in my life!_

"The World Racing Grand Prix gala! This is cool! The music! The decorations! The duelists! And best of all, the food!" exclaimed Leo

"I'll tell ya, things have been so intense lately, this party should really help us take our mind off things, don't ya think?" asked Crow

"Uh, sure." Said Akiza

"Huh? Yusei? Hello? Yusei?" asked Crow

"Knock knock, anyone home?" asked Matt

"Huh? Wha?" I wondered

"Anyway, it all started… hey guys, over here!" exclaimed Carly

"Hey Carly. What are you doing here?" asked Crow

"What else? I'm doing a story. After all, this is like the premiere duel event of the season! Ooh, check it out. There's Team Unicorn, pointy hair and all. Speaking of, why isn't Jack here?" asked Carly

"You're right. Jack lives for these kinds of events. It's not like him to miss a big party like this, that is, unless…" started Crow

"Looking for me?" asked a familiar Australian-accented male

_What did he do to his suit? It's the tackiest thing I've ever seen since, well, ever! It would look a lot better on someone else._

"Unless he wants to be fashionably late." Finished Crow

"Fashionable is right. Nothing beats a tailored suit." Said Jack

"What?! You had it tailored?! Jack, how many times do I have to tell you?! We barely have enough money to make our rent and eat! What made you use a tailor?!" exclaimed Crow

"Carly. She said I'd look extra handsome with a fitted suit." Said Jack

"Oh dear." I sighed

"There she is!" exclaimed Sara

_I saw the others walk up to us._

"Hey guys." I said

"Your attention please." Said a male voice

_Oh great. It's clown breath._

"Oh. Good, it's starting." Said Jack

"I am Lazar, and I thank you for joining us tonight to celebrate the commencement of the first-ever World Racing Grand Prix. As everyone knows, New Domino City has undergone quite a few changes as of late, not least of which was the opening of the Daedalus Bridge, which has effectively ended the strife that has once existed between the city and the Satellite. Now duelists can come and go through both districts. So what better way to celebrate this triumph than with a duel event like no other? And I assure you my friends; the World Racing Grand Prix will be exactly that. Many surprises await, believe you and me, but for now let me just say welcome!" exclaimed Lazar

_Mostly everyone in the room clapped. I did it just to be polite. I suddenly felt someone looking at me, and I could've sworn I saw someone wearing a red riding suit with green highlights. Her hair was in a bunch of braids and had a few pink highlights in them. She was also wearing some kind of green sunglasses._

"Greetings one and all! It is my great honor to announce a very special feature in this premiere Grand Prix! What you see before you is a new duel course currently under construction in New Domino City! But this is not just any duel course! These roads can transform to create tracks the likes of which you've never seen! But in order to duel on it, you'll need to prove your Duel Monsters mettle and win your way to the finals! Good luck duelists!" exclaimed the announcer

_The hologram immediately switched off, and I began thinking about my duel with Sara earlier. My deck did rely on Synchro Summoning, but her deck didn't? What's the difference between her and me?_

"Yusei Fudo? Sakura Phoenix?" asked a male voice

_I turned to look and saw the members of Team Unicorn. They were talking to us?_

"It is you. You're the duelist who won the Fortune Cup a while back, and you're the world-renown dueling prodigy." Said Team Unicorn's leader

"Well, I'm not sure about the 'world-renown' part." I said modestly

"You don't need to be so modest. I've heard about you two. Good things. Sorry, allow me to introduce ourselves. We go by the handle Team Unicorn." Said Team Unicorn's leader

"Team Unicorn?! I know you! You guys have like, every team dueling record that's out there! You're the guys who made team dueling so popular." Said Crow

"And you are?" asked Team Unicorn's leader

"The name's Crow. I'm one of Yusei's teammates." Said Crow

"Uh, excuse me." Said Yusei

"Wait, Yusei! What gives? Where are you going? Uh, sorry, he's really not usually like this. Pardon me for a second." Said Crow

"What gives is the right question Crow. What's gotten into him? Please excuse me." I said

_I ran to try and catch up with him when I heard some kind of noise, and then the next thing I knew, a gigantic Duel Runner burst through the window! If this guy's Duel Runner isn't bigger than Greiger's, then I don't know what he's driving!_

"Hope none of you guys mind me for crashing your party." Said the man

"That's Dobocle. He's a local tough guy." Said Carly

_Sector Security then showed up. Finally you guys are useful._

"I heard about your little contest, but guess what, it ain't happening unless I get some cut of the prize dough!" exclaimed Dobocle

"Arrest him!" exclaimed Trudge

_Sector Security wasn't standing a chance against this guy! Pretty soon, it was me and Akiza versus this nut job._

"Look out!" Matt and Yusei exclaimed in unison

"Who wants some? How about you two?" asked Dobocle

"Akiza!" exclaimed Yusei

"Sakura!" exclaimed Matt

"Come forth Black Rose Dragon!" exclaimed Akiza

"Lunar Eclipse Dragon, show him some manners!" I exclaimed

_Dobocle was scared out of his mind with the appearance of Black Rose Dragon and Lunar Eclipse Dragon and was knocked off his Duel Runner as a result. Sector Security tried to surround the guy, but he got away. Man, this was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up._

"What? Did you say The Ghost is on the scene?!" exclaimed Trudge

_Say what?! Matt, Dawn, and I ran for the garage where my runner was parked, and Rose, Sara, Rina, Caitlyn, Lily, Winston, John, Alex, Chris, Karen, and that other girl followed with us._

"So, where's the fire?" asked the girl

"Sia, the fire is the Ghost. He's back somehow." Said Dawn

"I don't know how he's back though. Last time Yusei dueled him, it was just a duel bot!" exclaimed Matt

"Maybe the puppet master decided to show up." I said

"Maybe if you're lucky, you can catch up and see if there's a connection between it and the Orichalcos." Said Alex

_We were about to go forward when that girl from earlier stood in our way._

"Hey, out of the way! We're in a hurry!" exclaimed Rina

_She just kept standing there, and I just have this feeling, that she knows me somehow._

"Um, do we know you?" asked Dawn

_She walked up to me, and I caught a glimpse of her eyes from under the tinted glass. Those eyes… they've been watching me since this morning._

"Forget her Sakura!" exclaimed Rose

"Yeah! We need to go!" exclaimed Sara

_We ran past her when she said:_

"Going to what?"

_We immediately stopped in our tracks._

"The duel will be over by the time you find the Ghost. And even if it's not, you won't be able to help, will you Sakura?" asked the girl

_How did she know?!_

"You're not ready to face the Ghost. You must first find what you're looking for." Said the girl

"Looking for?" I wondered

"That's right. The Synchro Solution." Said the girl

"The Synchro Solution?!" exclaimed Caitlyn

"What's that?" asked Lily

"And who exactly are you?" asked John

"You can call me Dark Glass." Said Dark Glass

"So Dark Glass, how do we know we can trust you?" I asked

"You can't. Where I come from, trust is something you earn. Guess you'll have to duel me in order to find out." Said Dark Glass

"Lead the way Dark Glass." I said

_**Done and done! Whew, this one really took a while, but I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Happy holidays!**_


	8. Synchro Solution

Chapter 8: Synchro Solution

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but hey, I've been busy! Anyway, it's disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Sia, Rina, Sara, Rose, Caitlyn, Lily, Chris, John, or Winston. They belong to D.J. Scales. I also do not own Alex. He belongs to A5L.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I followed Dark Glass out onto my Duel Runner, and I have to say, I never saw any design like hers. I wonder where she got it, or who built it. It's time to see if this Dark Glass can give me the answers I seek. I guess I'll find out._

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_We were watching from the balcony to see what this Dark Glass was thinking. I don't like this blonde-haired girl one bit. She just storms up to us saying that she has the solution to Sakura's problems, and she just goes ahead and takes the bait without a moment's hesitation? I don't know about this girl Sakura._

"Are you guys sure about this; letting Sakura duel some girl we know nothing about?" I asked

"No, of course not." Said Matt

"Then why did you let her?!" I exclaimed

"Dawn, you're her sister. You know that answer. Once Sakura makes up her mind, there's almost no changing it." Said Matt

"I know, but…" I started

"It's going to be alright Dawn." Said Winston

"I sure hope you're right." I said

"Looks like they're about to duel." Said Sia

"Think again, uh… Sia, was it?" asked Alex

"Yeah?" asked Sia

"Looks to me like Dark Glass has something else in mind." Said Alex

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Think you can keep up Sakura?" asked Dark Glass

_She then accelerated her Duel Runner. What the heck is she thinking?!_

"Huh?! She wants to race me? I thought she was looking for a duel!" I exclaimed

_Well, as Yusei would put it, she wants to rev it up, I'll rev it up, big time! I began increasing my speed, and I noticed that her runner was packing some major horsepower. Thankfully, my runner has some more coming, but with all of these twists and turns, I keep accelerating just to try and keep up without hitting the walls. With this speed, I can only barely keep up, but if she has the answers I'm looking for, I'm gonna have to do better to keep up, without my psychic powers. Just as we were neck-in-neck, she went into the next gear!_

"Okay, that's it! Now I'm finishing it, once and for all!" I exclaimed

_That is, if it doesn't finish me first._

"Can you keep up Sakura?" asked Dark Glass

"Just watch me Dark Glass!" I exclaimed

_I watched as she turned a corner. She thinks she's so tough, but I've turned harder and sharper corners in the Satellite!_

"Well done Sakura. I can see Timeaus has chosen well." Said Dark Glass

"How do you know about that?" I asked

"Spoilers, besides that was step one in beating the Ghost. Time for step two. I activate Speed World 2!" exclaimed Dark Glass

_Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot standing by._

"I hope you're ready Sakura, because I'm going to show you a few lessons. Don't hold back. I want to see everything you got in this duel." Said Dark Glass

"You can count on it!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Dark Glass LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"I'll go first! First from my hand, I summon Neo Flamvell Sabre in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200/ LV: 4) Next, I'll play a face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Dark Glass LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"You call that giving it your all? Why don't you watch a pro?" asked Dark Glass

_Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Dark Glass LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"For my first move, since you're the only one with a monster on the field, I can special summon out the tuner monster Twilight Hero Morgan Le Faye! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 600/ LV: 2)" exclaimed Dark Glass

_A woman with long blond hair and green eyes appeared with a gold circlet on her head, and she was wearing a red medieval dress with red shoes and a scepter. Still, I've never heard of this card archetype before, so what is it? What's it centered on?_

"And since I was able to successfully special summon a level 4 or below monster to the field, I can special summon this bad boy as well. Come out Twilight Hero Percival! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 500/ LV: 3)" exclaimed Dark Glass

_A knight with black armor and an onyx-black sword appeared, but he didn't look like much._

"And now, I'll tune my Morgan Le Faye with Percival in order to Synchro Summon a knight of honor, courage, and faith. Come forth, Twilight Hero Mordred! (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500/ LV: 5)" exclaimed Dark Glass

_A knight with red armor with a blood-red sword appeared, and boy did he look menacing._

"Oh boy. That's only one monster." I said worried

_And she hasn't even used a normal summon yet._

"Next, I summon the Tuner monster, Twilight Hero Lady of the Lake in Attack Mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ LV: 1)" exclaimed Dark Glass

_A woman with long blond hair, sea blue eyes, wearing a simple dress appeared._

"And since I was able to successfully summon the Lady of the Lake, I can special summon Excalibur from my deck to the field! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 4)" exclaimed Dark Glass

_A fancy-looking broadsword then appeared from her deck. Her monsters have a theme. They seem to be centered on the legend of Camelot._

"Now go Lady of the Lake, tune yourself with Excalibur! _Magicians and magic of old gather together here to defeat the enemy of ancient times! Synchro Summon! Appear, Twilight Hero Merlin!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 5)" chanted Dark Glass

"Huh? Two Synchros?" I wondered

"And now Mordred, show that Sabre what it means to be a true swordsman. Attack!" exclaimed Dark Glass

"We interrupt this attack with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Thanks to this puppy, your attack is negated!" I exclaimed

"Still, you can't stop Merlin, can you? Go, take out Sabre, once and for all!" exclaimed Dark Glass

_Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 1/ Dark Glass LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"With that, I'll end my turn." Said Dark Glass

_She attacked me with two Synchro monsters simultaneously. Is this the method to defeat the Ghost? No, that can't be it. I have a feeling that there's something more to her strategy._

"Well, your move Sakura. Thought it through?" asked Dark Glass

"You better believe I have!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 2/ Dark Glass LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"I activate the Speed Spell – Synchro Defuse! Since I have two Speed Counters, I can take control of one monster on your side of the field until the end phase, and I choose your Mordred!" I exclaimed

_She then sped up for some weird reason._

"Well done Sakura. Time to step out of the shadows and into the light! Let's go! Accel Synchro!" exclaimed Dark Glass

"Accel what?!" I exclaimed

"Behold Sakura. You wanted to know the Synchro Solution, well you got it." Said Dark Glass

"What's happening Dark Glass?" I asked

"Watch and see." Said Dark Glass

_Some kind of light appeared, and she was gone. Then, some kind of shockwave hit me from behind, and Dark Glass appeared with a new monster! A woman with long orange hair wearing a cape, a black halter top with long sleeves, and a skirt with her left leg showing along with an anklet appeared. Was I seeing the card stats right?_(ATK: 3500/ DEF: 2500/ LV: 10)

"Where did that come from?!" I exclaimed

"That is my Accel Synchro monster. Meet Twilight Hero Midna!" exclaimed Dark Glass

"Press the pause button! An Accel Synchro monster?! What is that, and how did you summon it in the middle of my turn?" I asked

"An Accel Synchro summon uses a Synchro monster and a Synchro Tuner, plus it's done with lightning-fast speed." Said Dark Glass

_Is that why she challenged me to a race earlier? I was so scared, but the answer was right in front of me this whole time!_

"Don't look too star struck. We still have a duel to finish!" exclaimed Dark Glass

"I should have the cards to finish this duel. Here we go! First, I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! With this, I can draw two cards, as long as I discard one from my hand. I end my turn with a face-down." I said

_Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 2/ Dark Glass LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"Guess it's my turn." Said Dark Glass

_Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 3/ Dark Glass LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"Midna, attack her directly!" exclaimed Dark Glass

"Uh, wrong! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow should do the trick!" I exclaimed

"Why did I forget you had that card?" wondered Dark Glass

"Who knows?" I said

"I end my turn." Said Dark Glass

_Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 3/ Dark Glass LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"My move!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 4/ Dark Glass LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"First, I activate the Summon Speeder Speed Spell! This allows me to Special Summon Ally of Justice Garadholg! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400/ LV: 4) Next, I normal summon Flamvell Magician! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 200/ LV: 4) Because of his special ability, he gains 400 attack points since I have an Ally of Justice monster on my field! Now, I tune my Magician with Garadholg! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500/ LV: 8) Now her special ability kicks in because I have a Dark Attribute monster in my grave she gains 500 attack points, and another 1000 because of the Light monster in my grave!" I exclaimed

"But I didn't destroy any Light monsters!" exclaimed Dark Glass

"You're right, but I sent my Moonlight Phoenix to the grave when I activated Angel Baton. Next, I activate, Metalmorph! Thanks to this puppy, not only does Lunar gain 300 attack points, but she also gains half of your monster's attack points since she's attacking! Go Lunar Eclipse Dragon, attack Midna! (ATK: 6450)" I exclaimed

"I activate Midna's special ability, which allows me to remove her from play!" exclaimed Dark Glass

"Say what?!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 3600 SPC: 4/ Dark Glass LP 0 SPC: 4_

_Her runner skidded out of control, and as I stopped mine, I ran up to her._

"Dark Glass, you alright?" I asked

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Textbook finish back there." Said Dark Glass

"Why? Why did you save your monster? You didn't have to end the duel like that!" I exclaimed

"I would explain, but I vowed to show you the Synchro Solution, and that's what I did. You still have a long way to go Sakura, but you'll get there eventually. The secrets to the Accel Synchro will come in time." Dark Glass said while tracing a pattern on her arm

_That pattern… it's the Heart of the Crimson Dragon! How does she know what it looks like?_

"I'll be looking forward to our next duel Fiery Princess." Dark Glass said while she started up her duel runner

_All I could do was watch her duel runner hit the road as she drove away._

"Fiery Princess? Accel Synchro? I may have found the Synchro Solution, but I'm gonna have to master it, somehow, by pushing beyond my limits." I said

_**Done and done! Whew, this one took me a while, but I'm finally done with it! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Happy Chinese New Year! Guo nian hao!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Twilight Hero Morgan Le Faye_

_Type: Warrior/ Tuner_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: If you control no monsters, but your opponent does, special summon this card from your hand to the field. This monster cannot attack the turn it was special summoned._

_**Twilight Hero Percival**_

_**Type: Warrior**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Effect: When a monster you control has been successfully special summoned, you can special summon this card from your hand.**_

_Twilight Hero Mordred_

_Type: Warrior_

_Synchro_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: When this monster destroys another monster in battle, inflict the monster's original attack points as effect damage_

_**Twilight Hero Lady of the Lake**_

_**Type: Spellcaster/Tuner**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, special summon Excalibur from your hand or deck**_

_Excalibur_

_Type: Warrior/Union_

_Attribute: Light_

_Effect: You may equip this card onto a Twilight Hero. If you do, the monster gains this effect: Once per turn, the monster is not destroyed in battle and the damage that would be dealt is instead dealt to the opponent._

_**Twilight Hero Merlin**_

_**Type: Spellcaster/Tuner**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Effect: Once per turn, this card is not destroyed in battle**_

_Twilight Hero Midna_

_Type: Warrior_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Requirements for summoning: 1 Twilight Hero Synchro Tuner plus 1 Twilight Hero Synchro_

_Effect: When this card is selected as a target for a card effect or battle, you may remove this card from play. At the end phase of the turn you activated its effect, it is returned to your side of the field. If Special summoned this way, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent._


	9. Acceleration

Chapter 9: Acceleration

_Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, what's the excuse this time? Actually, the only ones I have are that I've been bombarded with final projects, study material, final exam prep, survived AP Biology Dissection days one, two, and three, and survived the AP exams. I'm glad I don't have to take any SOL's this year. Anyways, disclaimer time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I also do not own Winston, John, Sia, Rina, Rose, Sara, Lily, Caitlyn, Chris, and the two OCs appearing at the end of the chapter don't belong to me either. They belong to D.J. Scales._

_Enjoy!_

_Yusei, John, and I were all working on the new duel runners._

"Did those cooling rods work? We in business?" asked Crow

"Yep. Worked like a charm for her." I said

"Yeah, same here. Thanks for tracking it down." Said Yusei

"Tracking what down?" Akiza and Dawn asked in unison

_Akiza and Dawn both walked in, wearing their riding suits. Akiza's was a red and black riding suit that revealed ample cleavage, a little too much if you ask me, and Dawn was wearing a riding suit with knee-high purple boots with straps, a blue-green mini skirt with black tights, and a purple top with split sleeves. I recognized the outfit from an old cartoon series we both used to watch._

"Looking good." Said Crow

"You two almost look like Turbo Duelists." Said Jack

"Are those what I think they are?" Dawn asked while looking at the runners

"These are your membership cards." Said John

_*Flashback*_

_It was after my duel with Antea when I pulled over to allow Dawn to feel comfortable again, being on solid ground that wasn't the duel track, when she walked over to the railing and looked out to the sea._

"_Is something bothering you sis?" I asked_

"_Sakura, I wanna join the club. I wanna piece of the action and I wanna speak the language you speak, it's just… I wanna be a part of your world Sakura." Said Dawn_

"_Dawn, what are you saying?" I asked_

"_I wanna become a turbo duelist." Said Dawn_

_*End Flashback*_

"We built these bad boys using parts we all scraped together from a couple of scrapyards and some spare parts I had lying around. It's no ZX2200, but it'll treat you two good enough." Said John

"For now at least, at least, that's what I'm hoping." I said

"I don't know what to say fellas." Said Akiza

"Me neither." Said Dawn

"Well how about 'nothing can stop me from getting my license!'" exclaimed Yusei

_The next day, Dawn's P.O.V._

"Well enrollment certainly has gone up since the announcement of the Grand Prix. I used to teach this class in the basement! Quick warning for all you dreamers out there though! Getting your turbo license is hard. Qualifying for the Grand Prix is even harder!" exclaimed the proctor

_Later on that day, I was polishing my helmet when I was surprised by Krystal, Sia, and Rina, oh boy, here it comes._

"Hey Dawn, mind if we join you?" asked Krystal

"Uh… sure…" I said in complete shock

"Are you planning on joining a team for the Grand Prix?" asked Sia

"Well, no, truth be told. I don't even believe I'll qualify for the Prix, I'm more focused on getting my license." I said

"Well Sakura got hers on her first try, and everyone in the school knew she was afraid of cars. I was expecting that she would fail her first time. She passed with flying colors." Said Krystal

"Uh, Krystal, not to be rude or anything, but why are you suddenly being nice to me? Before, you used to call me by my sister's name to annoy me." I said

"Well, I kinda had a change of heart. See, my parents are out of town a lot, and I rarely get to see them. The first person I took as a parent figure was my babysitter, who was really mean. I guess… she rubbed on me. I don't try to insult others, but I don't exactly have the best control over my mouth. It certainly was the end of me the first time out on the track. I failed the test ten times." Said Krystal

"No way, really?" I asked

"Yeah, not only have we been tutoring her, we've been helping her get ready for the class." Said Rina

"Excuse me, but, uh, are you four sure you're in the right place?" asked a guy with red highlights in his brown hair

"Shouldn't you four be at home playing with your dolls, or at home pretending to cook in a little plastic oven while watching boy bands on TV?" asked the guy with the mullet

"News flash boys, Dawn and I are seniors at Duel Academy, and Sia and Rina are in the Advanced Dueling program there!" exclaimed Krystal

"Oh, oh, I'm so scared." Said a guy with green hair

"This isn't duel school. Turbo Duels are the toughest duels ever, and it takes a real man to handle a duel runner." Said the guy with red highlights

"So tell me, where are these real men? Playing Guitar Hero or Resident Evil on their PlayStations?" I asked

_The boys were shocked and angry that I knew stuff like that._

"Hey! You eight! Enough stalling! The track's not walking over to you! Move it!" exclaimed the proctor

"How do you know about Resident Evil?" asked Sia

"I used to play it all the time when I was a Dark Signer. I loved those kind of video games. Sakura, not so much." I said

"Surprising. I would've imagined that Sakura loved horror movies." Said Krystal

"I loved them. She would faint just from hearing Freddy Kruger." I said

_We soon were standing in front of the proctor._

"It's time for the training wheels to come off boys and girls! No more autopilot from here on out! It's just you, your runner, and the cruel, cool pavement! Now get on your rides and show me what you're made of!" exclaimed the proctor

_I then noticed Yusei, Leo, Luna, Sakura, Rose, Sara, Winston, Karen, and Chris showed up. Then the first jerk who tried to shake me, Sia, Rina, and Krystal earlier then hit the wall._

"Made that mistake my first time." Said Krystal

"Numbskull! You went too fast! Next!" exclaimed the proctor

"Uh, okay." Said the second guy

_Now this was slow. I bet I saw a tortoise pass him._

"Too slow granny pants! I could've lapped ya four times already! Who's next?!" exclaimed the proctor

"I am." Akiza said as she began to drive

_I then noticed that Karen, Chris, Sara, Rose, Winston, Yusei, and Sakura worry._

"Akiza! Slow down you won't be able to…" started Yusei

_We all winced as we witnessed her crash._

"Make it." Finished Karen

"I'm okay." Said Akiza

"You drifted too far! Next!" exclaimed the proctor

_I then started up my runner, but I lost control before the turn! Aw man, this is gonna take a while._

_Later that week…_

_It was pretty late, but Akiza, Sia, Rina, Krystal, and I were on the track working on our skills._

"Let's tango sharp curve!" I exclaimed

_I tried to turn, but my runner was scrapping the concrete, and I fell off._

"Man, almost had it. But… that's it! I just drifted too much, that's all!" I exclaimed

'_No, I think you've crashed one time too many._' Sakura said in my head

"I know what I'm doing. I always had better grades than you did after all." I muttered

"Okay, I think I've finally got the hang of it." Said Akiza

"Me too." I said

"I think we all have." Said Krystal

"Good, just keep trusting your instincts." Said Yusei

"And don't doubt yourself, no matter what." Said Sakura

_Akiza was on the track first, and she made it! Sia, Rina, and Krystal soon followed, and they made it too! I followed last. My angle of entry was good; now just drift with the curve…_

"I did it!" I exclaimed as I passed the curve

_That evening, Winston invited me over to his home to have dinner with his family. This was a first. I met his dad, but never his mom. While dinner was cooking, he was helping me with the runner._

"This should stabilize the handling Dawn. I'm not as good as John when it comes to these things, but I know a thing or two." Said Winston

_It's so nice of Winston to help me out like this._

_The next day…_

_I was the last one on the track. Sure, I was nervous, but I had the motivation to qualify for my license! I didn't care about the time; I cared about doing my best. When I finished the laps, I was glad I did._

"You qualify!" exclaimed the proctor

"You know I do!" I exclaimed

"Well, it's been a grueling two weeks, but Akiza, Sia, Rina, Krystal, and Dawn are the only ones of your sorry punks that even qualified for the final exam! The rest of y'all are little failure baby men!" exclaimed the proctor

_I smiled along with the others. We're the only girls that passed!_

"All you gotta do now is pass the final exam. You can do it Akiza." Said Yusei

"Same with you Dawn." Said Winston

"And the rest of you." Said Sakura

"Ya think?" Akiza and I asked in unison

"Of course, though there's one trick you guys might wanna learn." Said Yusei

_Yusei started up his duel runner and made his way back to us, but then drifted backwards towards us._

"You need to know to drift backwards." Said Yusei

"I'm guessing it's harder than it looks." Said Akiza

"I'm sure it is." I said

"It is at first, but once you know you can pull it off, you're ready for almost anything that might come your way." Said Winston

"Right. Let me try first." Said Akiza

"I'll try on the other end." I said

_I tried to turn backwards once I got my velocity steady enough, but soon I crashed, and felt like a limo ran me over. Good thing I was wearing my helmet._

"Did anyone get the license plate on that limo?" I asked jokingly, though in pain

_The next day, Winston took me to the skating rink, while Sakura was watching._

"It's all about remembering what was behind you and relaxing." Winston said before he skated around me while skating backwards

_I tried to follow his example, but I fell forwards, but he caught me before I hit the ground._

"Don't tell me this is your first time skating." Winston said in surprise

"I've, uh, watched people ice skate." I said while blushing out of embarrassment

_He then gave me a look that clearly said 'tell the truth Dawn.'_

"Okay, fine! I didn't have time to get out of the Old Ener-D reactor a lot when I was a you-know-what. I was kinda cooped up in there." I said

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get it in no time." Said Winston

_Yeah, if by no time you mean crash and burn too many times to count._

"You got it! Now spin around and coast!" exclaimed Winston

_I can't actually believe I did it. I'm skating!_

"I know you can do this Dawn, just trust yourself. You're not your sister, you're you, and that's all you can be. Sometimes being someone's sibling means others expect the same out of you, but just stay true to yourself, and you'll be fine." Said Winston

"Thanks Winston." I said

_It was finally the morning of the final exam, and I was so nervous. Winston called me over to his place, but why? When I arrived there, I saw a lavender Duel Runner with angel wings on the side of them with five runes, each one a different color, on the sides. I know those runes; they're from that show I like, a lot._

"What the?" I wondered

"Hey." Said Winston

_John was there too. Heck, the whole crew was there, even Sakura!_

"Is this…" I trailed off

"Your practice model wasn't exactly 100 percent anymore. I had to pull some favors, and an all-nighter. We all did everything we could to make your runner top notch." Said Sakura

"It's awesome." I said

"Well, it's a real runner for a real rider now." Said Winston

"And I guess I'm that rider." I said

"You ready for the exam?" asked Winston

"Always." I said

_We made it to the track where we would all get to take our exams. Only Akiza and I were slated for today, along with two other guys. From the starting line, I saw the guy start with the test proctor following suit, but the guy crashed and burned. It was over before it began. The guy removed his helmet, and it was Trudge!_

"Heh, another one wannabe bites the dust. Well, if it isn't the peanut gallery. You're up Akiza. Congrats for getting this far. Now there's just one thing standing between you and your turbo license, and that thing is handsome, wears a sharp uniform, and answers to Officer Trudge, and it's planning on wiping the road with ya kid." Said Trudge

"It's now time to begin the Turbo Registration Final Exam. On your marks, get set, duel!" exclaimed the proctor

_Akiza and Trudge raced from the starting line, and Aki's looking good so far._

"First, I activate the Speed World 2 Field Spell! Let's ride!" exclaimed Trudge

_Duel mode engaged. Autopilot activated._

_I watched in anticipation, and saw Akiza make the first turn perfectly! That means she gets the first turn!_

_Akiza LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"What are you waiting for? The first move's yours. You're not scared, are ya kid? Look, no one will blame you if ya wanna quit now. I mean, nobody expects you to pass anyway." Said Trudge

"The first move's mine! I draw!" exclaimed Akiza

"Come on kid! Show me that you've got what it takes to prove all the doubters wrong." Said Trudge

"I summon Revival Rose in defense mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1300/ LV: 4) And next, I activated the Summon Speeder Speed Spell!" exclaimed Akiza

_I face-palmed myself. She didn't just do what I thought she did, did she?_

"Stop stalling. Make your next move!" exclaimed Trudge

"I… I end my turn." Said Akiza

_Akiza LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"My move then!" exclaimed Trudge

_Akiza LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I summon Stygian Street Patrol in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 4) Let's rumble! Go Street Patrol; send her rose to the slammer! And now Stygian Street Patrol's special ability activates! After destroying your monster in battle, it can knock you with damage equal to the level of your defeated monster, multiplied by 100 points." Said Trudge

_Akiza LP 3600 SPC: 1/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I slap one card face-down and end my turn." Said Trudge

_Akiza LP 3600 SPC: 1/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"Are ya feeling the pressure yet Akiza? How about now?!" exclaimed Trudge

"It's my turn, I draw!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 3600 SPC: 2/ Trudge LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"And I summon Twilight Rose Knight! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 3) And when Twilight Rose Knight is successfully summoned, it can immediately grant me the ability to summon a level 4 or below Plant-type monster from my hand! So I'm summoning Lord Poison in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 4) And now Lord Poison gets a tuning from Twilight Rose Knight! _Chilling flames engulf the world! Pitch-black flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!_ (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800/ LV: 7) I Synchro Summon, Black Rose Dragon!" exclaimed Akiza

"Heh, pretty good Akiza, but if you think some overgrown flower lizard's gonna put the fear in me, then you need to get real and get serious." Said Trudge

"Let's see if you're still saying that after Black Rose Dragon attacks Stygian Street Patrol!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 3600 SPC: 2/ Trudge LP 3200 SPC: 2_

"Not a good move Akiza, not with my Final Penalty trap card on the field! See, when you destroy one of my monsters in battle, you take damage equal to half its attack points, and then Final Penalty obliterates your attacking monster!" exclaimed Trudge

_Akiza LP 2800 SPC: 2/ Trudge LP 3200 SPC: 2_

"Since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can summon Revival Rose from my graveyard! Next, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Akiza

_Akiza LP 2800 SPC: 2/ Trudge LP 3200 SPC: 2_

"Let the good times roll!" exclaimed Trudge

_Akiza LP 2800 SPC: 3/ Trudge LP 3200 SPC: 3_

"By yanking Stygian Street Patrol from my graveyard and removing it entirely from play, I can radio for back-up and summon a Fiend monster from my hand, and look who's arriving on the scene! Another Stygian Street Patrol! Next, I summon Stygian Security in attack mode! (ATK: 100/ DEF: 600/ LV: 1) And since these two just love working together, I think I'll tune my Stygian Security with my Stygian Street Patrol in order to Synchro Summon the Stygian Sergeants! (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1800/ LV: 5) Time for some brutality. Stygian Sergeants, uproot that Revival Rose! But I'm not done there. I'm sure you've heard about officers teaming up to play 'good cop, bad cop', right? Well Stygian Sergeants prefer to play 'bad cop, bad cop!' When they successfully destroy your monster in battle, they gain 800 attack points, and then attack you again! (ATK: 3000) Hahahahahahahaha! Now I attack you directly!" exclaimed Trudge

"I activate the Offensive Guard trap card! When you attack me directly, I can use the power of Offensive Guard to halve the attack points of your monster until the end phase of this turn, and then I can draw another card from my deck! (ATK: 1500)" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 1300 SPC: 3/ Trudge LP 3200 SPC: 3_

"Come on! You survived that attack?! Well, my turn's not over yet, and I'm activating the Speed Spell- Speed Demon! When I have three Speed Counters, I can use Speed Demon to knock you 1000 points of damage!" exclaimed Trudge

_Akiza LP 300 SPC: 3/ Trudge LP 3200 SPC: 3_

"It's your last chance to turn things around!" Trudge exclaimed as he placed a card face-down

"Well in that case, I will!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 300 SPC: 4/ Trudge LP 3200 SPC: 4_

"I summon Witch of the Black Rose! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 4) When I successfully summon this monster to the field, I get to draw another card from my deck, but if the card I draw is not a monster card, then Witch of the Black Rose will be destroyed. I draw! And it's Dark Verger, so my witch is safe." Said Akiza

"Safe, but useless. I play Climatic Barricade! This trap can activate when you summon a monster, and once it does, I can seal that monster away for the rest of this turn! But that's not the only piece of bad news I have for you Akiza. For every level four or below monster you have on your field, Climatic Barricade dishes out 500 points of damage! So like I said earlier, this is your last chance to turn things around!" exclaimed Trudge

"Let's see if I can turn things around with the Summon Speeder speed spell! This spell allows me to summon another monster from my hand. You may have stopped Witch of the Black Rose from attacking, but I can still use it to Synchro summon! So now it gives Dark Verger a tune-up! _Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!_ (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 6) I Synchro Summon, Splendid Rose! Next, I activate Splendid Rose's special ability! By taking a Plant monster in my graveyard and removing it entirely from play, I can cut back the attack points of a monster on the field by half! Your Stygian Sergeants just got a little weaker! (ATK: 1100) And with that, Splendid Rose attacks Stygian Sergeants! Whip it!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 300 SPC: 4/ Trudge LP 2100 SPC: 4_

"Too little too late." Said Trudge

"I'm not done. There's more where that came from!" exclaimed Akiza

"There is?" asked Trudge

"I reveal my trap card, Blossom Bombardment! Now get ready for my Splendid Rose to prune your life points down to size!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 300 SPC: 4/ Trudge LP 1000 SPC: 4_

"Very clever." Said Trudge

"Trudge, you're going down. I activate Splendid Rose's special ability! By removing a Plant monster in my graveyard from play, I can empower Splendid Rose to attack with half its attack points! (ATK: 1100) And since you don't have any monsters out on your field Trudge, Splendid Rose attacks you! Go Aerial Twist!" exclaimed Akiza

_Akiza LP 300 SPC: 4/ Trudge LP 0 SPC: 4_

_I then saw Trudge and Akiza stop their bikes, and then, I could've sworn that I saw Karen missing, but why?_

"Good job Akiza. You passed the test." Said Trudge

"She sure did, now it's my turn to test out the Turbo Duelists." Said Karen

_I didn't even notice that she had pulled up right next to me until just now. Her Duel Runner was blue with purple lightning motifs with her last name written in Japanese on one side of her runner. She was wearing a black leather jacket, brown gloves, brown knee-high boots, and navy blue tights. This was Karen Tsukimori, right?_

"Karen, you're a proctor?" I asked

"Well, it's more like my community service requirement for the year. Anyways, are you ready to hit the track?" asked Karen

"You bet I am." I said

_We both got ready at the starting line. I just hope I can pass this exam._

"It's now time to begin the Turbo Registration Final Exam. On your marks, get set, duel!" exclaimed the proctor

_Karen and I raced from the starting line._

"Let's begin this duel Dawn! I activate Speed World 2!" exclaimed Karen

_Duel mode engaged. Autopilot activated._

_This is the point of no return. I just need to make it past the first turn. Just keep your speed steady, and don't wipe out… and you did it!_

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"The first move's mine! I draw!" I exclaimed

_Though it wouldn't hurt for a cheat sheet right now. Let's see, I got Plasma, Diamond Dude, Dogma, Speed Fusion, Overboost, and Acceleration Zone. Not the best hand in the world, but at least I can work with it._

"For my first move, I activate the Speed Spell – Overboost! This gives me four speed counters, but at my end phase, I lose all but one, but it's still a gain since I don't have any to begin with!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Next, I activate the Speed Fusion speed spell! With this card, I send Destiny Heroes Dogma and Plasma to my graveyard to Fusion Summon Destiny End Dragoon! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000/ LV: 10) Next, with my normal summon, I summon to the field Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600/ LV: 4) Now I activate Diamond Dude's ability! Now all I have to do is draw the top card of my deck, and if it's a normal spell card, or in this case, a normal speed spell, it goes into my graveyard, and I can activate it next turn! And thankfully, it is, so it goes to my graveyard! I can't do anything else now, so I end my turn!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"I'm up then. I draw!" exclaimed Karen

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I summon White Ninja in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800/ LV: 4) I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" exclaimed Karen

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"My move!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"And before you make that move, I activate the trap card Ninjutsu Art of Super-Transformation! I select your Destiny End Dragoon and my White Ninja as sacrifices for this card so I can special summon a Sea-Serpent, Dragon, or Dinosaur type monster. So I special summon White Dragon Ninja! (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 7) Oh, and as long as she's out on the field, spells and traps can't be destroyed by card effects." Said Karen

"Well, good thing I wasn't thinking about it, yet. Now I activate the effect of the Speed Spell version of Destiny Draw in my graveyard! I ditch two of my speed counters, discard a Destiny Hero from my hand, such as Destiny Hero – Fear Monger, and draw two new cards from my deck!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"I summon to the field Destiny Hero – Dawn! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1500/ LV: 4) Now, I'm gonna tune her with my Diamond Dude to Synchro summon a new beast! _When the night comes to a close, the sun will rise to bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Shining Hope, Sunrise Dragon!_ (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000) Now, Dawn's ability activates! Since she was used to summon a Dragon-Type monster, I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand! And now Sunrise's special ability activates! Since your White Dragon Ninja is a light-attribute, she can destroy all cards from your side of the field as long as I remove from play Destiny End Dragoon!" I exclaimed

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Karen

"That's right, and next, I think I'll have this speed spell added into my hand! I can't use it now, but when I can, I'll be able to destroy one of your cards. For now, I place two cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 2_

_If my guess is right, then the card Karen has face-down is Sakuretsu Armor, since I see her playing with that card all the time. If it is, I better prepare myself for the worst, especially since she still has that Ninjutsu Art card on the field._

"My turn!" exclaimed Karen

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"I summon Lady Ninja Yae to the field! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 200/ LV: 3) Now, I'm gonna use my Ninjutsu Art again!" exclaimed Karen

"No you're not." I said

"Huh?" wondered Karen

"I activate the trap card, Compulsory Evacuation Device! This trap card sends a monster on the field back into the owner's hand, and your Lady Ninja Yae fits the description!" I exclaimed

"I end my turn." Said Karen

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"It's my turn again!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Karen LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"And now I activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! Now I can select one card on my field and destroy it while destroying another card on the field. I choose my trap Acceleration Zone in order to destroy your face down!" I exclaimed

"Not Sakuretsu Armor!" exclaimed Karen

"Yes that card, and now I summon to the field, Destiny Hero – Celestial! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400/ LV: 4)

_At that moment, I saw some kind of explosive being set off where the pipes were being held! What's going on here?! If I crash now, I'll lose the duel! I can't avoid them all!_

_*Flashback*_

"_I know you can do this Dawn, just trust yourself. You're not your sister, you're you, and that's all you can be. Sometimes being someone's sibling means others expect the same out of you, but just stay true to yourself, and you'll be fine." Said Winston_

_*End Flashback*_

_That's right Winston. I believe, and I'll win!_

"Where did she learn how to ride like that? You just dodged all of those pipes!" exclaimed Karen

"I'll tell you after I win this duel! Go Sunrise Dragon, Destiny Hero – Celestial! Attack her directly and end this duel!" I exclaimed

_Dawn LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Karen LP 0 SPC: 4_

_We both stopped our runners, and I quickly took off my helmet. Man that was a rush._

"Nice job Dawn. Congratulations, you qualified for you license!" Karen exclaimed while giving me a thumbs-up

"Thanks Karen." I said

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Two riders were sitting on their Duel Runners overlooking the track where the Turbo Dueling exam just took place. One of the girls had red hair and blue eyes and was wearing a costume that resembled Amazoness Queen. The other had blue hair and eyes and was wearing a costume that resembled Harpie Queen with the Cyber Shield._

"Well, looks like we caught something interesting, huh sis?" asked the red-haired girl

"Yeah. Two new Turbo Duelists. Let's hope we see them on the track sometime soon Rita." Said the blue-haired

"For once I agree with you Reina." Said Rita

_The two girls pulled down their visors, and drove off._

_Dawn's P.O.V._

_I was surrounded by friends and family after I finished the exam and then Winston walked up to me._

"Hey you, how does it feel to be an official Turbo Duelist?" Winston asked as he extended his hand in the air

"It feels great. Just great." I said while I grabbed his hand

_Done and done! FINALLY! This took me long enough to write! I'm glad I finally finished! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. Kan dao ni!_


End file.
